Youth in the USA
by Angel-NY-Fiction
Summary: Ré-écriture de mon ancienne fiction intitulée "Le lien de l'Amitié ou de l'Amour?" / Elena et Damon ont été les meilleures amis du monde, jusqu'au jour où Damon l'a délaisse. Trois ans ont passé depuis, et Elena est contrainte d'étudier sa Terminal dans le lycée de Damon ... D'anciens sentiments reviennent à la surface ... Cette année promet d'être riche en rebondissement ! #Angel
1. Prologue & Description

**Youth in the USA**

___« L'amitié disparaît où l'égalité cesse .» _de Abbé Aubert

Damon Salvatore n'a adressé la parole à Elena Gilbert, sa meilleure amie, ou du moins, celle qui l'était, en trois ans . Pourquoi ? Elena ne le sait pas . Du jour au lendemain, ou plutôt, quelques jours avant leur rentré au lycée, il était devenu distant, c'était éloigné d'elle ... Trois ans plus tard, ayant prit un lycée différent, Elena sera contrainte à aller dans celui de son ex-meilleur ami, suivit de tout ses _véritables _amis, puisque son lycée à brûlé dans un incendie. . Entres retrouvailles, amitiés, amours, trahisons ...

Cette année promet d'être riche en rebondissement !

* * *

******ALL HUMAN / ROMANCE / FRIENDSHIP**

_Fiction ré-écrite, connus sous le nom de « ____Le lien de l'Amitié ou de l'Amour? __» pour certaines personnes ._

* * *

Castings (principal) : 

******Nina Dobrev** est ___Elena Gilbert_

******Ian Somerhalder** est ___Damon Salvatore_

******Paul Wesley** est ___Stefan Wesley_

******Candice Accola** est _Caroline Forbes_

******Mickael Trevino** est___Tyler Lockwood_

******Katerina Graham** est ___Bonnie Bennett_

******Sophia Buch** est ___Sophia Salvatore_

******Joseph Morgan** est ___Nick Mikaelson_

******Zack Roeirig** est ___Matt Donovan_

******Nathaniel Buzolic** est ___Kol Mikaelson_

******Blake Lively** est ___Célia Gallagher_

******Chace Crawford** est ___Nathanial (Nate) Fell_

& Others ...

* * *

**Disclamer : Certains personnages m'appartiennent, et d'autres sont la propriété de l'auteur des livres "Journal d'un Vampire", L.J Smith et sa maison d'édition, ainsi qu'à la chaîne CW et aux producteurs de la série "Vampire Diaries".**

* * *

By Angel

_Skyrock : **Youth-in-the-USA . skyrock . com**_ (sans espaces)


	2. Le dîné en communauté

**« Le dîné en communauté »**

**_Alexandra Chando _**_est ____Tracy Gilbert_

**_Mackenzie Foy_**_ est ____Mackenzie Gilbert _

**_Steven _**_est ____Jeremy Gilbert_

**_Claire Holt_**_ est ____Rebbekah Mikaelson_

**_Chad Michael Murray_**_ est ____Grégory Roe_

* * *

Allongée sur mon lit depuis deux bonnes heures, je n'arrêtais pas de discuter avec Rebbekah par textos. Habillé d'un simple shorty gris clair de pyjama, et d'un débardeur bleu marine, je n'étais pas motivé à rejoindre mon frères et mes soeurs dans le Salon, ni même à bouger de ma chambre en fait. Alors que nous n'étions qu'en fin après-midi, j'étais déjà fatiguée à ... rien faire.

******De : Rebbekah Mikaelson**

******A : Elena Gilbert**

___Alors, tu vas porter quoi ce soir ) ? Ne met pas quelque chose de trop court, ça risque de faire chavirer mon frère ... LOL !_

A oui, j'avais presque oubliée le dîné en communauté. Vieille habitude de la ville, la poisse ! Chaque année, les habitants de la ville dînaient dans l'une des maisons d'une famille de "haute société. Comme par hasard, il a fallut que ce soir dans notre famille, chez nous, que ce foutue dînée se fasse. Être entourée de toutes les personnes qui vivaient en ville dans ma propre maison allait être vraiment ... bizarre comme situation. Ma mère avait passé tout son temps aux fourneaux et au téléphone cette semaine, pour tout planifier le dîné de ce soir. Quelle perte de temps !Même mon père lui avait conseillé d'appeler un traiteur en ville, mais, têtue comme elle est, ma mère avait refusé et avait tout bonnement décider de tout faire elle même : mauvaise réponse ! Heureusement pour elle, Hannah Salvatore, ma marraine, l'avait aidé. Et, heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas croisé son fils, Damon, ni même sa fille Sophia... Mais je n'allais pas y échapper ce soir.

******De : Elena Gilbert**

******A : Rebekkah Mikaelson**

___Très drôle, vraiment ! J'ai vraiment la flemme de te décrire la tenue, alors je t'envoie une photo que Jer' a prise en reconstituant ma tenue sur son logiciel de photo : (photo indiqué sur skyrock). Dit moi ce que t'en penses, et fait vite je dois aller me préparer, sinon ma mère va me tuer quand elle va rentrer :$_

Tout en attendant son message, je décidais de commencer à me préparer. Il était environs 19:45, et les invités devaient arriver à peu près à 20:00 ... J'étais mal barré si ma mère revenait tout de suite de chez Hannah. Elle m'avait bien prévenue de me préparer en temps et en heure, et j'ai complètement fais le contraire de ce qu'elle m'avait ordonné en discutant avec Rebbekah. Je pris les vêtements et tout ce qu'il fallait pour me préparer et m'enferma dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris les robinets, et commençais par me laver le visage avant de me doucher. Je me rendis vite compte, en me regardant sur l'une des photo prise avant de partir en vacance, et en me regardant dans le miroir, ni maquillé ni rien, que j'avais énormément bronzée en deux mois. J'en souris. Normale, j'avais passé la moitié de mon temps à bronzer avec Tracy et Mackenzie, mes soeurs, sur la plage des Antilles. Un bel été, je dois dire ... Un été où, enfin, ma famille était au complet !

Mon portable vibra, ce qui me remis les idées en place. Je le pris et lus le message de Rebbekah en vitesse :

******De : Rebbekah Mikaelson**

******A : Elena Gilbert**

___J'en dis que ton père va pété un câble quand il te verra xD ! Tu vas attiré les regards de tout les garçons, t'en est consciente au moins ? Mais on s'en fout, je suis sûr que tu vas être sublime, comme d'habitude ! Au fait, il va falloir que l'on parle toutes les deux : Pourquoi Caroline est au courant de ton histoire avec un certain Damon, et pas moi ? Je ne suis pas____jalouse, hein, mais je suis ta meilleure amie ... Je croyais que l'on se disait tout sans rien se cacher ... ?_

Merde, merde, et merde. Comment l'avait-elle apprit ? Cette histoire, je l'avais raconté qu'à Tyler et Caroline, il y a un baille maintenant, et il faut absolument qu'elle remonte à la surface maintenant ... Déjà que je vais allé dans le lycée de l'enfoiré qui m'a lâchement laissé tomber, voilà maintenant que cette histoire resurgisse. Tout en prenant soin d'écrire les bons mots, mes mains tremblèrent. Je savais que quand Rebbekah allait connaître cette histoire, elle allait pété un plomb et va vouloir "parler" à Damon. Mais, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, de près, ou de loin. Cette histoire, notre amitié, lui ... Tout était loin derrière moi maintenant. Je me suis fais de nouveaux, d'incroyables amis, et une nouvelle réputation. Avant, j'étais ... timide, toujours mal à l'aise, et en retrait. En connaissant Caroline et Tyler, j'ai voulus aller de l'avant, et laisser l'ancienne "Elena" derrière moi. Désormais, j'étais assez populaire, cheerlearders, amie avec l'équipe de basket ... La total, une adolescente normale. Et ça me plaisait, point.

******De : Elena Gilbert**

******A : Rebekkah Mikaelson**

___Je t'explique ce soir, ok ? Ce n'est pas important, ce n'est rien en fait. Caroline le sait parce que je lui en ai parlé il y a un baille, et que, toi et ton frère, vous êtes arrivés dans notre lycée l'année dernière. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'ai tout simplement oublié cette histoire. Mais si tu y tiens, je t'en parlerai ce soir :) Bon, faut vraiment que je me prépare. A ce soir, et n'oublie pas de me présenter ton nouveau copain ... 3_

J'éteignis mon portable sans pour autant attendre une réponse de sa part. J'avais hâte de deux choses : d'être à cette soirée, et que cette soirée soit finie. Rebbekah ne me parlait que de son copain depuis plus de quatre mois, et ne voulait pas le présenter à quiconque sans être sûr que ce soit une histoire sérieuse. Elle m'avait raconté que dans son ancien lycée, elle n'avait vécue que des coups d'un soir. Rebbekah était le genre de fille à être cheerlearders qui se tapait toute l'équipe de Basket, mais ... elle avait changé en un an. C'était assez surprenant de la voir si ... épanouie, sage et heureuse depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer ce mystérieux gars. Et j'étais heureuse pour elle, parce qu'elle le méritait, tout comme Caroline avec Tyler.

******Eclipse - 20:20**

Depuis une dizaine de minute, j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, et des voix à l'étage du dessous. Ma mère allait vraiment me tuer cette fois-ci ... Je me maquillais en vitesse, et laissais mes cheveux en liberté (indiquée sur skyrock), pour, enfin, mettre mon bonnet de façon rebelle et porter mes Ray-Ban acheter il y a peu de temps (indiquée sur skyrock). Je me regardais dans le miroir et espérais passer inaperçue devant mes parents. Ils ont toujours voulus donner l'impression que notre famille était distingué, normale, sage, généreuse ... alors qu'en faite, c'est un peu différent : ma soeur, Tracy, était professeur de Littérature dans mon nouveau lycée, puisque le mien a brûlé, mais, en cachette, elle flirt avec le coach sportif marié depuis maintenant 4 ans. Mon faux-jumeau, Jeremy, a beau se faire passer pour un joueur de Basket, il prend de temps en temps de la drogue derrière le dos de nos parents, sauf du mien. Ma petite soeur, Mackenzie, n'a pour l'instant rien fait ... pour l'instant du moins. Si elle suit mon chemin, elle est assez mal barrée en fait. En fête, par exemple, au lieu de boire du jus d'orange comme me le conseille sagement mes parents, c'est plutôt de la vodka qui est dans mon verre. J'ai fait de nombreuses conneries, comme Tracy et Jeremy, et qui, je l'espère, resteront bien cachés. Si mes parents l'apprenaient, ils n'hésiteront pas à m'envoyer à l'internat, ce qui serait vraiment, vraiment regrettable. Alors, pour le moment, j'essayais de me tenir bien, de ne pas faire de faux-pas, mais la rentrée est demain, et les conneries recommenceront, malgré que je change de lycée, comme tout mes amis. Surtout que demain soir, il y a, comme tout les ans, une soirée organisée chez Tyler ... Je suis vraiment, vraiment mal barrée moi cette année !

Je finis comme même par descendre, et ce que je vis en haut des escaliers n'était pas vraiment encourageant : Damon et Sophia Salvatore. Mais je vis aussi Caroline et Grégory, ce qui me fis sourire. Caroline me vis rien qu'en levant la tête et poussa un énorme "Sexy, Gilbert !" qui résonna dans la pièce. Plusieurs personnes me dévisagèrent, mais heureusement pour moi, mes parents n'étaient pas là. Caroline pouffa, et Grégory ne fit qu'un roulement de yeux avant de passer devant les Salvatore, et monter une ou deuxmarches. Je descendis les escaliers deux par deux, et sautais dans les bras de mon meilleure ami tout en riant.

******- Tu m'as manqué Greg'. Ne plus voir ta bouille déprimée ... C'était vraiment dur, crois-moi ! Plaisantais-je en embrassant sa joue tout en me décalant de ses bras.**

******- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Gilbert, parce que je peux très bien parler de la soirée chez Rebbekah l'année dernière devant tout tes invités si tu ... Sourit-il sadiquement.**

******- Ok, ok ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Le coupais-je en m'appuyant à la rampe d'escalier.**

******- Alors, on papote les tourtereaux ? Chantonna Caroline en venant vers nous.**

******- Arrête de vouloir me caser, Caroline. Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

******- Alors trouve-toi un mec ! Répliqua-t-elle gentiment en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manquée, 'Léna.**

******- Toi aussi Car'. Murmurais-je près de son oreille, avant de me détacher de son étreinte. Bekkah' et Kol ne sont pas encore arrivés ?**

******- Ils devaient attendre leur frère aîné, un certain ... Nick je crois. Répondit Caroline. Des nouvelles de Tyler ?**

******- Il est revenue hier de Los Angeles. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Répondit alors Grégory. Sinon, vous allez faire les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de cheerlearders ?**

******- Parce que vous comptez vraiment y aller ? Intervint une voix malheureusement pour moi, connus. **

Je penchais légèrement la tête pour regarder Sophia droit dans les yeux. Toutes les deux, on ne sait jamais vraiment ... apprécier. Pas au point de se détester, mais on ne s'aimer pas particulièrement non plus. Quand je traînais avec son frère, elle me reprochait d'être aussi proche de lui qu'elle était. Moi, je ne lui reprochais rien d'autre que d'être ... jalouse pour un rien. Mais tout les coups étaient permis pour se lancer des piques, et ça, depuis toujours !

******- Tiens, Sophia ... je t'avais pas remarquer ! Mentis-je en prenant une voix surprise.**

******- Elena ... je dois dire que tu as beaucoup changée. Avoua Sophia en me regardant de haute en bas. Alors, vous allez postuler pour quel poste ? Parce que, moi aussi, je me suis inscrite pour être de nouveau cheerlearders. Quelle stupide idée d'intégrer un lycée dans un autre ...**

******- J'en sais rien. Répondis-je avec sincérité.**

******- Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Elle va postuler pour capitaine d'équipe. Me contre-dit Caroline.**

******- Je croyais que c'était toi qui postuler pour cette place ? M'étonnais-je.**

******- Tu es beaucoup plus souple et dynamique que moi. Souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Sophia. Je suis Caroline Forbes, au fait.**

******- Sophia Salvatore, et voici mon frère, Damon. **

Dans ces situations ... j'ai toujours envie de rire. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. J'ai juste envie d'éclater de rire, peut être nerveusement ... Je me retins tant bien que mal en pinçant mes lèvres.

******- Oh ... enchantée. Sourit Caroline en me lançant un rapide coup d'oeil. **

******- Tu as l'air ... bizarre. Elena t'a sans doute parlé de nous ? Supposa Sophia en m'envoyant un regard moqueur.**

******- Je n'ai, sans vouloir vous vexer, pas perdu mon temps à parler de vous en réalité. Rétorquais-je.**

******- Ah ... moi qui pensait que mon frère et toi aviez une "amitié indestructible" ... Dit elle d'une voix moqueuse.**

**- Sophia ... Soupira Damon.**

Je sentais son regard sur moi. Mais je retenais le mien dans le regard de sa soeur. Je ne voulais pas le fixer et fondre en larme comme une madeleine. Je lui en voulais toujours, même après trois ans sans se voir ni se parler. Moi qui pensé les éviter toute la soirée, c'est ratée. Mais l'air moqueur de Sophia me faisait rager au plus haut point.

**- Elle était sans doute pas si indestructible que ça, tu as raison. Confirmais-je en prenant un air arrogant. Les enfants ont droit à l'erreur, comme on dit.**

Elle me regarda, surprise, et regard son frère. En m'attaquant à son frère "chéri", je savais que je l'attaquais et ... c'était plutôt pas mal. Caroline aussi me regard un peu surprise, mais me sourit. Elle me comprenait et je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait ni sur mes paroles, ni sur mes actes envers lui. Et Grégory, lui, haussa les épaules, plutôt amusé de la situation. Je n'osais pas vraiment regarder la réaction de Damon en réalité ... Était-il indifférent ? Triste ? Surpris ? En colère ? Je ne préférai pas savoir, et ne voulais pas savoir. Lui, n'avait pas voulut savoir comment j'étais quand il m'a délaissé, alors pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de lui ? Il l'avait bien mérité de toute façon.

******- Elena ? M'appela Mackenzie (indiquée sur skyrock****) ********tout en venant vers moi.**

******- Hey, jolie coeur, tu es magnifique ce soir ! Souris-je en l'a prenant dans mes bras. **

******- Menteuse, tu es plus belle que moi ... Rit elle en s'accrochant à mon bras. Coucou Caroline, Coucou Grégory.**

******- Salut ma belle. Dirent-ils en choeur.**

******- Tracy veut te parler. Me dit ma petite soeur d'un air sérieux. Elle pleurait.**

******- Oh ... dit moi, tu sais où elle ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.**

******- Près de la piscine. Répondit elle.**

Je tendis ma petite soeur vers Caroline, qui l'a prit automatiquement dans les bras. Sans un regard pour les autres, je pris la direction du jardin. Tracy avait tendance à toujours vouloir me parler quand elle était triste ou inquiète. C'était soit l'un, soit l'autre. Mais je suppose qu'elle a dut aperçevoir le coach sportif avec sa femme. C'est ça, de tomber amoureuse d'un gars déjà casé ! Il faut tôt ou tard en payer le prix ...

Je vis bien vite Tracy, mais pas au bord de la piscine. Elle regardait du haut du balcon de sa chambre le coach sportif et sa femme, s'embrassant comme au premier jour. Je regardais le petit couple et ma soeur ... Et me rendit compte que la situation était vraiment compliqué pour ma soeur. Elle releva la tête et m'aperçue, tout en me souriant d'un air triste en articulant un "c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas". J'hochais la tête et lui envoya un baisé imaginaire. Je fis demi tour, mais jetais un dernier coup d'oeil derrière mois, avant de finalement rejoindre les invité dans le salon. Comme ça devait être dur pour Tracy ... Mon coeur se serra, triste pour elle. Certes, Tracy n'était pas la meilleure soeur du monde, mais elle ne méritait sûrement pas de souffrir comme ça. C'était sans doute déjà assez dur d'entendre les reproches de Jeremy et moi, alors se torturer à regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait avec sa femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter ... C'était incroyable.

Quand j'eus passé la porte de derrière, mon portable vibra. Je le pris en main et m'arrêta prêt d'une plante assez grande pour me cacher.

******De : Rebbekah Mikaelson**

******A : Elena Gilbert**

___L'heure a sonné pour toi de rencontrer mon prince charmant ) RDV à l'entrée, je suis avec mon copain et son meilleure ami. Heureusement pour toi, il est super mignon ... A tout de suite !_

Je souris. Et voilà que Rebbekah s'y mettait elle aussi, quelle coïncidence ! Tout en évitant de croiser Sophia une nouvelle fois, je pris la direction de l'entrée. Je saluais plusieurs de nos voisins, parents de mes amis, et amis de mes parents au passage. Alors que j'approchais à grandes enjambées de l'entrée, je vis une grande fille aux cheveux blond détachée, bras entremêlé à un garçon en costard. Je souris et me mis à crier :

**- Rebbekah ?**

La fille en question se retourna, et je vis effectivement que c'était ma 'Bekkah chérie qui se tenait non loin de moi. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire, et courut presque pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'a serré contre moi tout en riant aux éclats. Elle m'avait tellement manquée, c'était quelque chose de grandiose ! Elle était comme ma troisième soeur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente ... on pourrait dire qu'elle avait prise la place de Damon, oui.

******- Tu m'as manqué Blondie ! Ris-je en me détachant de son étreinte tout en liant nos deux mains. - Toi aussi 'Léna ! Tu as changé, oh mon dieu tu es super sexy ! S'écrie-t-elle surexcitée. ****  
******** - Je veux plus passer mes vacances sans toi. C'est décidé, on passe nos vacances ensemble maintenant ! Dis-je fermement en souriant.****  
******** - Y a pas moyen, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Approuva-t-elle. **  
Elle se retourna et fit un signe de tête pour faire avancer deux personnes. Je regardais autour de moi, dans l'espoir de revoir Kol, le frère de Rebbekah. Je l'aimais beaucoup, lui aussi, mais je ne voulais pas sortir avec. Ou, du moins, pas maintenant. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour moi, et il ne le cachait pas du tout. Mais il comprenait le fait que je ne sois pas prête pour une relation sérieuse pour le moment, et je l'adorais pour ça !  
****** - Alors, Stefan, je te présente ma meilleure amie : Elena Gilbert. Elena chérie, voici Stefan Wesley et son meilleur ami ... Euh ... Damon Salvatore, je crois ? Nous "présenta" Rebbekah.**  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. D'une, je connaissais déjà Stefan, parce que c'était l'un de mes amis proche du collège, et de deux ... Merde, Rebbekah n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre le Damon de nos messages et le Damon ici présent ?  
******- Tiens, Elena ! Sourit Stefan. Ça fait un sacré baille.****  
******** - Ravie te revoir Stefan. Dis-je, sincère. Comment vous allez, ta mère et toi, depuis ... le décès de ton père ?****  
******** - Ça va beaucoup mieux, je te remercie. Me répondit-il avec un sourire au coin.****  
******** - Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Rebbekah, bras croisée sur la poitrine.****  
******** - On était au collège ensemble. Lui appris-je. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu sais, le mec qui s'était ouvert le crâne en tombant de sa chaise en cours de physique-chimie ?**  
Rebbekah se mit à fixer Stefan, et explosa littérairement de rire. Stefan leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. J'entendis même pouffer Damon qui s'était posté à côté de moi. Je me sentis drôlement gênée tout d'un coup ...  
****** - Bon, tu connais sûrement Damon, alors ? Supposa Rebbekah.****  
******** - Tu rigoles ? Ils sont les meilleures amis du monde tout les deux ! Ils étaient inséparables, traînaient toujours ensemble et tout le tralala ... Enfin, comme toi avec elle maintenant quoi. Répondit Stefan à ma place.****  
******** - Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit à propos de Damon ? J'aurais pus rencontrer Stefan beaucoup plus tôt, moi ! Se plaignit Rebbekah.****  
******** - Peut être parce qu'on ne se parle plus depuis ... plus de trois ans ? Déclarais-je, mauvaise.**  
Ce n'était pas contre Rebbekah, mais dès que l'on parlait de mon ancienne amitié avec le mec à côté de moi ... ma colère montait légèrement d'un cran. Je sentis Damon se raidir à mes côtés, tout en toussant bruyamment.  
****** - Oh. Souffla Rebbekah, mal à l'aise.****  
******** - Euh ... Sérieux ? S'étonna Stefan, sourcils froncés, me fixant directement.****  
******** - C'est pas à moi qui faut t'adresser. Rétorquais-je.**  
Rebbekah sourit discrètement, yeux moqueurs. Elle adorait ce genre de scène, c'était comme regarder un film comique au cinéma pour elle ... Mais en direct. Stefan, lui, n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation. Et Damon ... bah, lui, c'était remit à tousser. Je risquais un coup d'oeil rapide, et vit qu'il était assez ... et bien, il virait au rose-rouge. Je retins un rire moqueur, et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.  
****** - Oh, au fait, tu n'as pas rencontrer Tyler en venant ? Demandais-je en reprenant mes esprits.****  
******** - Il te manque tant que ça, ton Lockwood ? Me taquina-t-elle.****  
******** - Petit copain ? Demanda Stefan en prenant sa petite amie par la taille.****  
******** - Meilleure ami . Répondit Rebbakah. Mais genre, les meilleures amis qui, dès qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux, comprennent les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre ? C'est assez flippant parfois, les voir avoir un lien aussi fusionnel ... Ils pourraient être un fabuleux couple ...****  
******** - Oh, non, ne recommence pas ! L'interrompis-je d'un geste de la main. Tyler est mon meilleure ami, point. Il est fou de Caroline, elle est fou de lui, et moi, je ne veux pas m'entraîner pour un relation sérieuse pour le moment. Va falloir que Caroline et toi vous calmiez sur ma vie sentimentale !****  
******** - Ouais, mais tout tes amis se casent, et toi tu ne veux pas ... j'ai un peu peur que tu te mettes à l'écart. Me révéla-t-elle.****  
******** - Stefan, tu as de la chance d'avoir un cupidon comme Rebbkah ! Souris-je. Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas chercher une relation sérieuse. Il y a Grégory et Kol aussi. Et je suis super heureuse pour toi et Stefan, et je le serai aussi quand Tyler et Caroline se bougeront le cul pour se mettre ensemble, crois-moi.**  
Elle me sourit en me prenant dans ses bras. Je souris et fis signe à Stefan de s'éloigner. Il hocha la tête et prit Damon à part, pour me laisser seule avec Rebbekah. Dès mon ex-meilleur ami partit, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit, et ma gêne disparut aussitôt.

**- Où ils sont passés ? S'étonna Rebbekah.**

**- J'ai fais signe à Stefan de ... partir avec l'autre. Bref, je devais te parler d'un certain gars, non ? Lui rappelais-je.**

**- Oui, Damon ! S'exclama-t-elle, soudainement sérieuse.**

**- Exactement ... T'as pas fait le rapprocher, je parie ? Souris-je.**

**- Quel ... Commença-t-elle.**

Je souris en faisant un signe en direction de Damon, pour lui faire comprendre. Elle le regarda, puis moi, et répéta ce petit manège plusieurs fois. Elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, bouche bée.

**- Ding, ding, ding ... Chantonnais-je, d'un air moqueur. **

**- Oh ... d'accord, ok, merde ! Soupira-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Explique moi tout ma belle.**

**- Damon et moi, on a grandit ensemble, mûrit ensemble et on a toujours était ... comme Tyler et moi aujourd'hui, tu vois ? Et puis, quelques jours avant la rentrée au lycée, parce que je comptais aller dans le même que lui au départ, il est devenue super distant, et il ne me parlait quasiment plus. Je l'ai vraiment mal vécue, alors, mon frère m'a conseillé de changer de lycée et de l'oublier comme il l'avait fait en m'oubliant. Je suis allé au lycée de Caro' et Ty', et ils m'ont tout de suite fait oublier la douleur que je ressentais ... Voilà. Résumais-je en grimaçant.**

**- Quel nul, mais quel nul ! Mais quel con ma parole ! Dit elle en faisant dans grand signe de bras. Où il est passé ce petit ...**

**- Laisse, on s'en fout. Je l'ai oublié, il m'a oublié, je vis très bien comme ça. La coupais-je en souriant, amusée. Et puis, je t'ai toi, j'ai Caroline, j'ai Tyler et j'ai Grégory et Kol. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec comme ça dans ma vie, je l'ai déjà eus plus de la moitié de ma jeunesse, et ça m'a suffit !**

Elle sourit et me prenant par la bras tout en nous dirigeant dans le grand Hall. Nous vîmes Caroline et Sophia à deux doigts de se sauter dessus, ce qui nous fit drôlement rire. Mon regard dériva sur celui de Damon, qui me fixait étrangement. Je ravalais difficilement ma salive et pris une énorme respiration. Rebbekah me donna un léger coup de coude, et je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Elle me sourit d'un air de compassion, et je lui rendis. Je lui avais sans doute un peu mentis, et je m'étais aussi mentis pendant trois ans parce que ... Damon me manquait, et il me manquerait toujours. Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir si c'était réciproque ... Même s'il y avait un vide dans mon coeur, je ne voulais certainement pas aller le voir ni lui parler. Il me manque, oui, mais ... je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner.

* * *

_Quel moment avez-vous préféré ?_

_Quel personnage appréciez-vous le plus ?_

_Un avis sur les sentiments d'Elena ?_

_Un commentaire sur le passage Tracy/Elena ?_

_Êtes vous déçu, et si oui, pourquoi ?_

**#Angel**


	3. Une nouvelle rentré un nouveau lycée

**« Une nouvelle rentrée dans un nouveau lycée » **

**__****James Franco**_ est ____Peter Mercedes__ (coach sportif)_

**__****Matt Davis**_est ____Alaric Saltzman__ (professeur d'Histoire)_

* * *

Je finis tranquillement la tasse de café que ma mère m'avait préparé, tout en regardant d'un air amusé mon frère s'énervait contre ses chaussures, mon père soufflait nerveusement en préparant ses dossiers pour le travaille et ma petite soeur bouder devant la télé tout en jouant avec son sac. Comme chaque rentrée, j'étais d'humeur joyeuse, et chaque année depuis mes 3 ans, j'étais la première préparé et prête pour partir.

Habillé d'une tenue (photo indiquée sur skyrock) préparé depuis je ne sais combien de temps, j'espère passé inaperçue dans la foule avec mes vêtements de marque ... Pourquoi changé nos habitudes de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est dans un nouveau lycée que je vais, que mes habitudes doivent être changer ... Enfin, j'espère.

******- Tu veux que je t'amène au lycée ce matin ? Me proposa Tracy en finissant d'un trait son café.**

******- Et avoir la réputation de la gentille et sage petite soeur du professeur de Littérature dès la rentrée ? Non merci. Et je sais pourquoi tu me proposes ça, Tracy ! Ce coach ne te mérite pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, alors n'est pas peur de le croiser.**

******- Il s'appelle Peter ! Me sourit-elle en mettant sa veste.**

******- Je n'appelle pas les personnes qui font du mal à mon entourage. Souris-je à mon tour en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil. Bonne chance pour ce premier jour ...**

******- C'est plutôt à de te dire ça, petite soeur. Merde ! Et à tout à l'heure ! Dit elle en se précipitant vers l'entrée.**

******- Qu'est ce qui te dit que tu seras ma professeur de Littérature ? Criais-je en riant.**

Ma mère entra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine et me sourit tendrement. La pauvre ... Pendant que Papa et Tracy travaillaient, et Jeremy, Mackenzie et moi étions à l'école, elle, s'occupait de débbarasser tout le bazar du dîné en communauté d'hier. Je lui avais proposé de rater mon premier jour de cours pour l'aider, mais elle n'avait pas voulut et m'avait assuré qu'elle s'en sortirait ... Vus la maison, je ne pense pas qu'elle va s'en sortir. Surtout que, ce soir, j'allais, comme tout soirs de rentrée, à la fête organisé par Tyler. Et dire qu'il y aura beaucoup plus de monde cette année ... Heureusement que Tyler a pas mal d'argent pour l'alcool de ce soir !

**- Tu devrais y allé, chérie. Je crois que Rebbekah et Caroline viennent de se garer devant la maison. Me prévint ma mère en m'embrassant la joue. Bonne rentrée, mon coeur.**

**- Merci, maman. Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir, comme même ? M'enquis-je.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, Hannah va passer pour m'aider en début d'après-midi. Oh, et, si quand tu rentres je suis déjà partit au centre commercial, il y a de l'argent dans ma commode pour ta tenue de ce soir.**

**- Je t'adore ! Souris-je en prenant mon sac. A ce soir, alors !**

Sans même attendre la réponse de ma mère, je courus difficilement avec mes bottes à talon pour rejoindre la voiture qui était stationné devant chez moi. Décapotable grise ... C'était bien la voiture de Rebbekah, qui était derrière le volant d'ailleurs, et Caroline, toujours allongé à l'arrière comme à son habitude ! Je souris et courus encore un peu pour atteindre la portière du côté passager.

******- Salut mes blondes préférés ! Dis-je joyeusement. Prête pour une nouvelle rentrée ?**

******- Avec toi ? Sourit Caroline en se remettant du rouge à lèvres.**

******- Toujours. Ajouta Rebekkah en rabattant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez tout en démarrant rapidement.**

.

.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le Parking du lycée, notre chanson préféré assez ... forte, nous vîmes un monde pas possible. Caroline paniqua à l'idée de ne pas trouver son "Tyler chéri", et Rebekkah insulta de tout les noms tout ceux qu'elle voyait tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé Stefan. Je souris en retenant un éclat de rire, et regarda tout autour de moi tandis que le klaxon de plusieurs voitures se firent entendre.

**- Et merde, voilà qu'on est dans un bouchon ! Soupirais-je en mettant mes lunettes de soleil à cause de ce dernier qui me tapait déjà sur le système. On va être en retard, quelle belle rentrée !**

**- C'est pas possible ... MAIS BOUGE, CONNARD ! Hurla Rebbekah.**

Je me retenus de rire ouvertement, et repéra Tyler, entouré de toute son ancienne équipe de basket à l'entrée de l'énorme bâtiment qui était notre nouveau lycée. Caroline le repéra aussi, et sortit précipitamment de la voiture en nous souhaitant bonne chance pour trouver une place. Rebbekah la regardé partir, surprise.

**- Non mais je rêve ?! S'écrie-t-elle en tapant légèrement le volant de ses deux mains.**

**- C'est Caroline, tu l'as connais ... Souris-je. J'espère qu'ils vont se mettre définitivement ensemble cette année, c'est pas possible comme ils sont compliqués ces deux-là !**

**- Oh, ils ont plutôt intérêt oui ! Caroline commence sincèrement à m'emmerder avec ces "Tyler chéri" ! Au lieu de parler de lui, elle ferait mieux de lui avouer ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute ! S'énerva Rebbekah.**

**- Hé, calme toi ! Souris-je.**

**- Mais ces ce bouchon, là ! Je veux voir mon mec, merde ! **

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mon rire. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, et ris ouvertement et sans retenue. Commencer la journée comme ça était plutôt un bon commencement, c'est toujours le cas de toute façon quand on est en compagnie de Rebbekah ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie ...

.

.

Après avoir trouvé une place, cinq minutes tout au plus après que la sonnerie ait sonné, Rebbekah et moi courions dans les couloirs pour trouver la salle d'Alaric Saltzman, notre ancien professeur d'Histoire, et ... aussi le seul professeur qui a accepté d'être muté dans ce lycée. Il sortait avec ma tante, qui habité à quelques pas d'ici, et Alaric était maintenant un membre à par entière de notre famille. Même si je le considérai comme mon oncle, je ne me voyais pas l'appeler "Oncle Alaric" ... Alors je l'appelais tout simplement Ric, même si je dois l'appeler professeur en cours. C'était assez drôle parfois ...

******- Tu tapes. Souffla Rebbekah quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle d'Alaric.**

******- Non, toi tu tapes ! Protestais-je à voix basse.**

******- Non, toi ! C'est ton Oncle. Argumenta-t-elle.**

******- Je n'ai pas fantasmer sur lui, moi, l'année dernière ! Argumentais-je en retour.**

Elle me fusilla du regard et leva le bras, main en poing tout tremblant, et tapa trois fois à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur mon Oncle, qui nous sourit, amusé.

******- Rebbekah et Elena, pourquoi ça ne me surprend plus de vous voir en retard, hein ? Plaisanta-t-il en nous lançant entrer.**

**- Bonjour à vous aussi, ! Sourit Rebbekah.**

Nous entrâmes et vîmes tout le monde au fond de la classe, et personne assise sur aucune place. Ah oui, la méthode d'Alaric ... Il plaçait lui même les élèves à la place qu'il voulait, super. Je vis tout de même quelque chose qui me réconfortait : Caroline et Tyler étaient dans ma classe cette année. Quoi rêvait de mieux ?

Tout en souriant, je me précipitais dans les bras de Tyler, et vis du coin de l'oeil Stefan prendre Rebbekah par la taille. Derrière l'épaule de Tyler, je ne vis aucune trace d'un Damon dans la salle.

**- Bien, alors, comme tout le monde est là, sauf un dont ... je ne sais plus le nom, je vais maintenant vous placer. Vous êtes 33 élèves pour cette classe de Terminal, et je vous préviens tout de suite : j'ai peu de patience en cours. Pas de portable, ni de bavardage. Clarifia-t-il. Bien, alors, commençons ... Au premier rang, il y aura [...]**

Les élèves passèrent, un par un. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un Oncle compréhensif et gentils comme Ric pour me mettre, comme chaque année, au fond de la classe, vraiment. J'en souris, amusée, tout en regardant la tête dépité du premier rang. Tyler y était justement ... Ric le connaissait suffisamment, en classe où quand Ty' était chez moi, pour savoir qu'il ne savait pas fermer sa bouche. Caroline était à deux places de lui, assez éloigné. Rebbekah, elle, était derrière Caroline, et à la place à droite de Stefan, à même pas 10 cm de lui ... Coup de chance, je suppose.

******- Elena, Dernier rang au milieu à la table de deux. Termina Alaric. L'absent sera à côté de toi, puisque tu es à la seule table de deux de la classe.**

Je réprimais un "et merde", et souris à mon Oncle en m'asseyant sagement sans rien dire. Caroline m'envoya un regard en grimaçant. Je lui souris en retour d'un air garce ... Quoi rêvait de mieux qu'être au fond ?

Je mis mon sac sur mes genoux et y sortis légèrement mon portable, sans pour autant le lever en l'air pour qu'Alaric remarque mon manque d'attention. Je baissais la tête et mon regard sur l'écran et envoya un message à Stefan :

******De : Elena Gilbert**

******A : Stefan Wesley**

___C'est toi qui organise le son à la fête de Tyler ? J'ai entendue ça dans les couloirs._

Je relevais la tête dès mon message reçue, et me rendis compte qu'Alaric avait débuter son monologue de présentation, comme chaque année. En deux ans, il faisait toujours le même discourt barbant et ennuyant qu'il persistait à répéter chaque année de cours. Heureusement qu'au moment où il s'est présenté à ma famille, il n'a pas fait le même topo ...

Alors qu'Alaric continuait toujours de parler, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le coupant et le faisant tourner sur lui même pour être face à la porte. Mon visage se décomposa littérairement quand je vis la personne qui y entrait, et qui était sûrement l'absent de la classe ... Damon Salvatore, et merde.

**- Excusez mon retard. Débuta Damon sans motivation. Problème de parking.**

**- Oui, j'ai entendue dire qu'il était complet. Tiens, tu vas justement de placer comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à côté d'Elena, au fond, rangée du milieu.**

Son regard se porta directement vers le fond de la classe, plus précisément sur moi. Je détournais le miens, et me mis à fixer Rebbekah qui grimaçait en m'envoyant un regard peinée. Je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas protester de toute mes forces ... Dans le même lycée, la même classe, et maintenant partenaire de table ? C'était peut être un peu trop, non ?

**- Très bien ... Soupira Damon en saluant au passage Stefan.**

Il s'avança d'un pas lent en ma direction, et s'assis à côté de moi. Discrètement, j'essayais de me décaler le plus loin possible de lui, mais n'y arriva pas. Je remarquais, en inspirant, qu'il portait toujours le même parfum ... Ou alors, c'était tout simplement son odeur naturel. En tout cas, il sentait toujours la même odeur en trois ans, et ce n'était pas franchement désagréable je dois dire.

Mon portable vibra dans ma main, et je le pris discrètement pour lire le nouveau message de ... Stefan.

******De : Stefan Wesley**

******A : Elena Gilbert**

_Y____ep :) Mais j'ai un petit prob' Damon devait m'emmener avec sa auto mais sa soeur l'a lui prend ce soir, tu peux venir nous chercher tout les deux :( ? Je sais que vous êtes pas en bon terme, mais fait ça pour ton Steffi chérie :D ! _

Je fronçais les sourcils et me mis à fixer le dos de Stefan. Comme une sorte d'intuition je suppose, il se retourna et fit une tête de chien battue. Je soufflais et hochais finalement la tête en roulant des yeux.

**- Yes ! S'écria Stefan.**

**- Monsieur Wesley ? S'étonna Alaric.**

**- Oh ... euh, merde, désolé. Bafouilla Stefan.**

Je me retins de rire et rangeais mon portable dans mon sac. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le collège !

**- Très bien ... Sourit Alaric d'un air amusé. Bien, le coach Mercedes m'a demandé de faire passer une fiche à chaque élèves. Je crois que c'est à propos des équipes de Basket et Cheerlearders ... Remplissez-là, et donnez-là moi dès que vous avez finit ! **

Il nous distribua une fiche par personne, et quand se fut à ma table, et prit soin de me dire en donnant nos feuilles :

******- Elena, Jenna m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle passe vous voir ce soir. M'informa mon Oncle à voix basse.**

**- Je suis pas là ce soir. Je suis à la fête ... Vous avez oublié ? Devinais-je.**

**- Je ne suis pas l'Oncle parfait ... Sourit-il en retournant à son bureau.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me mis à répondre à toute les questions :

_Nom : Gilbert_

_Prénom : Elena_

_Classe : Terminal A12_

_Activité(s) scolaire pratiqué(s) : Cheerlearders, Natation, Endurance, Volley-ball …_

_Activité(s) pratiqué(s) en ce moment : Cours de Natation à domicile, Endurange, Yoga._

_Inscription au poste de : Capitaine._

_Blessure(s) quelconque(s) : Aucunes._

_Maladie(s) ? : Aucunes._

******- Tu ... Tu as toujours la même écriture. Remarqua Damon, totalement gêné.**

Je relevais la tête, surprise qu'il s'adresse à moi. En trois ans, voilà la première parole qu'il m'adresse ... Devrais-je m'évanouir ?

**- Euh ... Merci ? Dis-je, un peu sonnée.**

**- Stefan vient de m'informer que c'était toi qui nous accompagné à la soirée. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Je vois pas en quoi, Stefan a toujours était un bon ami pour moi. Rétorquais-je un peu froidement.**

**- Je ... J'ai conscience que la situation est assez bizarre ...**

**- La faute à qui ? Le coupais-je en le fusillant droit dans les yeux. **

Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Son regard lumineux, mais pas humide ... Mon coeur était peut être prêt à fondre, mais pas moi. Hors de question que je lui reparle comme si de rien n'était non plus !

**- Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être comporter comme un con, 'Léna ... Soupira-t-il d'une voix tremblante.**

**- Et tu as dus attendre trois ans, et attendre que je vienne dans ton lycée pour me le dire au lieu de venir traverser une simple rue et me le dire en face ? C'est trop facile. Répliquais-je, gorge totalement nouée.**

**- Les pipelettes au fond de la classe ? Au lieu de parler, faites passer vos feuilles vers l'avant, merci ! Plaisanta Alaric.**

Je détournais le regard et pris ma feuille pour la tendre à mon voisin du devant, qui l'a pris et fit la même chose devant lui ... J'avais le coeur qui battait à cent allure, et ma gorge qui me brûlait. Mes yeux me piquaient légèrement, mais il n'était pas question de pleurer pour un mec qui n'en valait pas la peine. Pourquoi maintenant, sérieusement ? Et dire que je vais devoir aller le chercher pour la fête de ce soir ...

.

.

Deux heures passèrent, et midi sonna. La moitié de la classe était partit presque en courant. Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, tandis que mon partenaire de cours, lui, se leva et prit son sac. Avant de partir, il laissa un bout de papier devant moi et me sourit discrètement avant de partir de la classe, suivit de Stefan qui me fit un signe de la main en souriant. Rebbekah et Caroline se regardèrent, vinrent directement dans ma direction quand je pris le bout de papier en sortant de la classe.

******- Comment ça va ? S'enquit Rebbekah en me prenant par bras.**

******- C'est quoi ce papier ? Demanda curieusement Caroline.**

**- Oui je vais bien, Bekkah, et ça, Caroline, c'est un papier que Damon m'a donnait. Ris-je en le dépliant.**

___Tu me manques._

******- C'est ... surprenant, mais plutôt pas mal déjà. Au moins, tu sais qu'il souffre de ce qu'il a fait. Supposa Caroline.**

******- Il a intérêt de souffrir, oui ! Rétorqua Rebbekah. Elena, te laisse pas faire. Si tu ne veux pas avoir une nouvelle amitié avec lui, alors, envoie le balader. Et si d'un côté tu doutes ... fait le tourner en rond.**

******- Ou alors, elle le laisse s'expliquer et après elle voit ce qu'elle peut faire ! Répliqua Caroline.**

******- Mais, non n'importe quoi ! Ne l'écoute pas Elena, fait ce dont tu as envie, ne te laisse pas marcher dessus par ce con ! **

******- Wow, on se calme là. Il m'a juste écrit que je lui manquais, il ne m'a pas demander en mariage non plus ! Souris-je. Et je compte bien le laisser tourner en rond. Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner maintenant, ni même un jour ... Je sais pas, mais si je peux l'envoyer chier encore un peu ... Pourquoi pas ?**

Caroline soupira, tandis que Rebbekah poussa un crie de joie. Je levais les yeux au ciel et regardais le message une dernière fois, avant de le jeter dans une des nombreuses corbeilles du couloir. Au bout du couloir, je croisais le regard de Sophia, qui me fixait étrangement sans écouter une fille qui lui parlait sans respirer. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en avançant vers moi ... Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore ?

**- Je peut te parler ? S'écria-t-elle au bout du couloir en avançant vers moi à grand pas.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ? Me demanda Caroline à voix basse.**

**- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ... Soupirais-je en croisant les bras. Sophia, quelle bonne surprise !**

**- On peut parler ? En privé, je veux dire ... ? Dit elle en regardant Rebbekah et Caroline de haute en bas.**

**- Pourquoi tu cries autant ? On t'entend du bout du couloir ! S'exclama Stefan d'un air exaspéré en enlaçant Rebbekah.**

**- Oh, pitié, ne me faites pas vomir ! Pesta Sophia en détournant le regard du couple pour me fixer, une nouvelle fois. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. **

Elle poussa un crie et me prit brusquement par le poignet pour m'entraîner rapidement dans les toilettes des filles. Elle fit sortir les filles de la pièce à grande vitesse, et bloqua ensuite la porte des toilettes en soupirant de soulagement.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ? M'écriais-je. Non, mais ça va pas, va te faire soigner sérieux ...**

**- On se calme Gilbert, je ne t'ai pas non plus briser le poignet.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, bon sang ? M'impatientais-je.**

**- Je veux que mon frère soit ... normale, heureux, j'en sais rien mais tout sauf ce qu'il est en ce moment ! S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel.**

**- Et en quoi ça me concerne au juste ? **

**- Elle me demande en quoi ça la concerne, je rêve ! Souffla-t-elle d'un air désemparé. Tu es juste celle qui lui manque mais, à par ça ... !**

**- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me parle de ton frère ? Et puis, excuse-moi, mais c'est lui qui ... **

**- Je te stoppe tout de suite : je ne suis pas là pour parler de vos gamineries moi ! Me coupa-t-elle. Soyez un peu grand, merde ! Parlez vous, j'en sais rien mais il est hors de question que vous restez ... comme ça !**

**- Je me sens très bien, pour ma part. Rétorquais-je.**

**- Oui, mais pas Damon. Et même si Madame ne veut pas le voir, ni le croire, je sais que tu n'en as pas rien à faire, Elena. Dit elle d'un ton plus calme.**

Je l'a regardais d'un air un peu perdue. Elle était passé de furie à ... je ne vais pas dire gentille, mais plus calme. Elle me fixa quelques instants, puis débloqua la porte des toilettes, et se prit une remontée de paroles venant de filles, qu'elle envoya balader. Je restais là, plantée comme une conne à réfléchir dans les toilettes. Damon était malheureux ... C'était difficile à croire. De vue, on ne dirait pas, et ... le croire est vraiment un challenge. S'il est vraiment préoccupait par notre éloignement, je ne peux rien y faire, c'est lui qui à causait tout ça, alors ... la logique serait que c'est lui qui répare cette situation. Mon coeur se réchauffa à l'idée de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer, rire, sourire avec lui ... Mais repris bien vite mes esprits. Est-ce que je peux pardonner à Damon ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Est-ce que ... l'idée de pouvoir être de nouveau sa meilleure amie me plait-elle ? Sûrement, oui.

e sortis des toilettes, et demanda à Rebbekah de me ramenait chez moi pour que je puisse me préparer pour la fête, et surtout, avant de chercher Stefan et Damon pour le son de ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le pressentiment que cette soirée-là, je ne vais pas l'oublier de si tôt.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?_

_Vous a-t-il plu ? Pourquoi ?_

_Quel moment avez-vous préféré ?_

_Un mot sur les passages DAMON/ELENA, et SOPHIA/ELENA ?_

_Les doutes d'Elena en fin de chapitre sont-ils compréhensibles ?_

**#Angel**

**PS : Vos reviews mon vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir ;) **


	4. Début de soirée

**« Début de soirée »**

Rentré depuis plus d'une heure chez mois, j'attendais que le temps passe avant de me préparer pour la fête de Tyler. Cette année, le thème donnait était "Masqué", ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'on ne devait pas nous reconnaître. J'hésitais entre me lisser les cheveux, les laisser boucler ou alors les attacher ... Et bien sûr, ma soeur n'est pas encore rentrer du boulot pour me conseiller ! Heureusement pour moi, avant de rentrer chez moi, j'avais acheté ma tenue (indiquée sur Skyrock) et mon masque (indiquée sur Skyrock) avec Rebekkah et Caroline. Contrairement à elles, je n'avais pas choisis une tenue de soirée en fonction des préférences d'un gars en particulier : j'avais pris ce qui m'avais plus, point. Rebekkah allait sans doute sortir le grand jeu pour Stefan, et Caroline pour Tyler, mais moi, je n'avais personne à impressionner et c'était mieux comme ça. Cette année, j'avais plus envie de m'amuser qu'autres choses ... Les histoires sérieuses n'ont jamais durée avec moi, alors pourquoi persister ? Je suis jeune, je devrai en profiter au lieu de me prendre la tête pour un garçon ...

**- Tiens, tu es rentré ! S'étonna Jeremy, en tenue de tennis.**

**- Il y a plus d'une heure, oui. Tu m'aurais entendue claquer la porte si tu ne chantais pas sous la douche ! Me moquais-je, souriante.**

**- Très drôle, Elena ! Sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu reprenais le tennis. Repris-je sérieusement.**

**- J'ai décidé de me ré-inscrire ce matin. Me révéla-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Mon cours ne commence que dans une demi-heure, tu as besoin de moi ?**

**- Depuis quand tu es serviable ? Bon, d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ! Ris-je en me prenant un coussin en pleine face. A ton avis, pour ce soir, je fais quoi de mes cheveux ?**

**- Je te préfère les cheveux en liberté et lisse. Ils me font penser à maman, comme ça ... Me répondit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, regardant la télé.**

**- Tu es le meilleur Jer'. Dis-je en calant ma tête contre la sienne tout en regardant à mon tour la télé.**

Depuis qu'il avait eut son accident de voiture l'année dernière, et depuis qu'il prenait de la drogue, mon faux-jumeau s'était renfermait sur lui même. Nos moments à nous me manquait, mais je devais respecter le fait qu'il veut surmonter sa blessure au thorax et la perte d'un de ces amis dans son accident lui même. Alors, je le laissais venir vers moi quand il voulait, et profitais un max de ces moments-là.

**- Tu sais ... J'crois que je vais aller à la fête de Tyler. Débuta-t-il en se calant plus confortablement sur mon épaule.**

**- Sérieux ? M'étonnais-je. Tu n'es jamais venus à une de ses fêtes ...**

**- Il y a un début à tout comme on dit. Plaisanta-t-il à moitié. J'ai envie de me changer les idées ... Et puis, les fêtes entres drogués me saoul un peu, j'ai envie de changer d'air ! C'est quoi le thème cette année ?**

**- C'est une fête masqué. Répondis-je. **

**- Costard et masque traditionnelle ... Je n'ai donc pas à me casser la tête ! Souffla-t-il de soulagement. Tu peux me laisser ta décapotable ?**

**- Et tu me laisses le pick up de papa ? **

**- Pourquoi tu veux le pick up de papa ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant vivement. **

**- J'ai ... promis à Stefan Wesley que je passerai l'aider avec son matériel de musique. Il s'occupe du son ce soir, donc ... Avouais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Allez, s'il te plait, je te promet que je ferai hyper attention ! **

**- Tu as dit exactement la même chose de ma voiture il y a un mois ! Résultat des courses : elle est encore en réparation ! Répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.**

**- Mais j'avais pas vus le poteau ! Me défendis-je. Et puis, je roulais de nuit ... Allez, Jer', s'il te plait ...**

**- Il n'y aura que Stefan ? Reprit-il.**

**- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Me méfiais-je en ne lui répondant pas.**

**- S'il y a le moindre problème, je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire pour le remboursement des dégâts ! Alors ? Insista-t-il.**

**- Damon Salvatore, il y aura aussi Damon Salvatore. Soupirais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé, face à la télé pour fuir son regard.**

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis sourire d'un air moqueur, et il partit dans un délire que je ne saurais le décrire. Il était littérairement plié en deux se tenant le ventre. Je roulais des yeux, mais finis par moi aussi sourire. Jeremy n'avait jamais comprit lui non plus la soudaine réaction de Damon il y a trois ans, mais avait toujours assuré que notre amitié n'était pas si faible que ça, et qu'il reviendrait comme à chaque fois ... Même si ce n'était que trois ans plus tard. J'avais toujours clamé et assuré à tous ce qui voulait l'entendre que je ne le pardonnerai jamais, qu'il n'était plus rien pour moi ... Mais j'en doutais presque moi même en ce moment. Non, non, et non ! Je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant, tout de suite ! Damon était revenus dans ma vie qu'il n'y a qu'une journée, pourquoi doutais-je maintenant ?!

**- Arrête de rire. Il doit aussi aidé Stefan, et j'ai pas pus résister aux supplications qu'il me faisait du regard. Me justifiais-je. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais redevenus son amie ou quelque chose dans le genre !**

**- Oh merde, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter ... Rit-il, larmes aux yeux. **

**- T'es chiant ... Soufflais-je en lui faisant une légère claque sur l'avant bras.**

La porte d'entrée claqua brusquement. Tracy apparut subitement dans le Salon en poussant un grognement de rage en se laissant tomber à côté de moi, envoyant valser son sac sur le sol, s'écrasant au pieu du mur le plus proche. Devant son air triste et plein de colère, Jeremy ne put que se calmer, et m'échangea un regard curieux et inquiet.

**- Euh ... Est-ce que tu vas ... Débutais-je, hésitante.**

**- Non, non ça va pas ! Me coupa-t-elle, presque en criant. Cette putain de Sophia Salvatore n'a pas arrêté une seule, une seule petite seconde de draguer Peter ... Merde, c'est son professeur quoi !**

**- Tu connais Sophia, elle drague tout ce qui bouge. Assura Jeremy.**

**- Mais Peter ne l'a pas repoussé ! Rétorqua-t-elle, bras croisé furieusement sur sa poitrine.**

**- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est son professeur. Il est dans son rôle ... Dis-je en grimaçant. Et puis, Sophia Salvatore, on sait tous comment elle est : elle a une obsession un jour, et le lendemain s'est oublié. Laisse tomber, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. **

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira tout en se calmant. Je lui pris la main, pour la réconforter un minimum, qu'elle serra légèrement. Jeremy posa son menton sur le bout de mon épaule, et nous restâmes presque en silence devant la télévision. Il aurait fallut que Mackenzie soit présente pour que le moment soit parfait ...

**Eclipse - 18:55**

Yeux fermés, je grimaçais presque toutes les deux secondes. Tracy avait prit en charge mes cheveux pour que ma coiffure aille avec ma tenue. Pourquoi lui avais-permis de prendre soin de mes cheveux ... Je ne doutais nullement de son talent de coiffure, parce que toute la famille savait que Tracy avait un don pour coiffer n'importe quelle tête, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de la douleur que la personne, coiffer, ressentait ! Elle tirait trop brusquement la chevelure, ce qui me faisait énormément mal ... J'espère tout simplement pour moi que la coiffure qu'elle me faisait en valait le coup.

**- Ok, n'ouvre pas les yeux, je met juste ton masque ... voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en me plaçant délicatement le masque sur les yeux.**

Elle attacha le masque derrière ma tête, sous ma chevelure qui retombait sur mon épaule droite en boucle, et souffla en tapant dans ses mains. Quand elle faisait ça, c'est que c'était bon signe ...

**- 1 ... 2 ... 3, ouvre les yeux ma belle ! Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.**

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et fronça les sourcils en touchant automatiquement mes cheveux (aperçue). J'ouvris la bouche, bouche bée ... C'était totalement magnifique ce qu'elle avait fait à mes cheveux ! Je me levais pour me pencher un peu plus sur la coiffeuse de ma soeur, sourire aux lèvres, et me reculais pour voir entièrement ma tenue ...

**- Si Salvatore ne fond pas, je ne le comprend décidément pas ... Rit elle en me prenant par les épaules. Tu es parfaite, vraiment.**

**- Merci. Et je ne me fais pas belle pour Salvatore ! Protestais-je. **

**- Très bien, très bien ... Bon, ton prince charmant t'attend en bas pour aller chercher Stefan, ne le fait pas attendre ! Sourit-elle ironiquement.**

J'allais de nouveau protester, mais n'eus pas le temps puisqu'elle courut dans sa chambre, ses affaires dans les bras. Je roulais des yeux, et pris ma pochette pour enfin descendre en bas où m'attendait Damon depuis un bon quart d'heure. Plus j'avançais, plus mon coeur battait un peu plus vite pour une raison que j'ignorais ... Pourquoi étais-je si stressé à l'idée de le revoir une nouvelle fois ? J'inspirais, et expirai par la bouche, dans le seule but de me calmer ... en vain. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, je le vis à l'entrée : costard noir, masque noir en main. Mon coeur rata un battement ... Mais je fis tout pour me reprendre. Ce n'était que Damon, merde !

**- Ah tu es ... Me remarqua-t-il en se coupant, bouche ouverte.**

J'attendis la fin de sa phrase pendant une demi-seconde, mais rien ne vint. Il me regardait de haute en bas, toujours bouche ouverte. Je fronçais les sourcils, soudainement paniqué :

**- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec ma tenue ou ma coiffure ? M'inquiétais-je en touchant le sommet de mon crâne tout en regardant ma tenue.**

**- Oh ... non, non non non tu es juste ... magnifique. Bafouilla-t-il en butant sur ses mots.**

Ce fut à mon tour de ne plus rien dire, hébété. Je n'avais pas pensée qu'il aurait put me complimenter ... Et me mis à rougir. Je pris une grande respiration pour faire partir mon rougissement, et descendis les escaliers en faisant semblant de replacer mon masque.

**- Tu es ... très beau toi aussi. Avouais-je avec un léger hochement de tête.**

Il sourit ouvertement, et ce fut à ce moment que ma mère fit son entrée, mains sur les hanches. Elle sourit en nous voyant tout les deux plantés dans l'entrée, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- Tu as la permission de quelle heure, Damon ? Demanda ma mère.**

**- Je ne sais pas très exactement, puisque mon père et ma mère sont allés dîner avec leurs collègues et qu'ils risquent de rentrer vers 2:00 / 3:00 heure du matin. Enfin, ma mère m'a juste dit de faire attention à l'heure parce que demain j'avais cours. Lui expliqua-t-il.**

**- Oh, très bien. Elena, ne rentre pas trop tard ! Hannah a raison, tu as aussi cours demain, alors s'il te plait, sois un peu raisonnable ! **

**- Tu me connais. Souris-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine à mon tour.**

**- C'est justement parce que je te connais que je te dis ça ! Rit elle en m'embrassant la joue. Amusez-vous bien ! **

Je souris une dernière fois à ma mère, tandis que Damon hocha simplement la tête. Je pris les clefs du pick up de mon père sur le meuble de l'entrée et ouvris la porte d'entrée pour m'engouffrer à l'extérieur. Je laissais le soin à Damon de fermer la porte, et partis rapidement vers le pick up noir de mon père pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Bien évidemment, je n'avais prévue de gilet ou quoique ce soit pour me réchauffer !

J'attendis donc Damon à l'intérieur du pick up, et démarrais rapidement quand il y fut, ceinture de sécurité attaché.

Je roulais depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Damon et moi n'avions échangés aucune paroles. Je me sentais totalement gêné ... D'une part, parce que je pensais sans cesse au compliment qu'il m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, et d'une autre, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire vis-à-vis du bout de papier qu'il m'avait donné avant de sortir ce matin du cours de Rick. J'avais les mains crispés sur le volant, regardant droit devant moi, tandis que lui, regardait le paysage en soupirant toutes les deux secondes. Je me permis un rapide coup d'oeil, et le regretta bien vite ... Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi ... beau gars à l'époque. J'avalais difficilement la salive, et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça, pas maintenant, en fait ... jamais. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à la beauté de Damon ! C'était comme même mon ex-meilleur ami ! Coeur battant, j'ouvris légèrement la vitre de mon côté, malgré la chaleur qu'il y avait grâce au chauffage de la voiture.

**- Euh ... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es un peu pâle ... S'enquit calmement Damon.**

**- Ouais, ouais juste ... une bouffée de chaleur. Bégayais-je en me mordant la langue. **

**- Une bouffé de chaleur ? Répéta-t-il, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.**

**- Je te vois venir, Salvatore ! J'ai juste un peu trop chaud, rien de plus. Rétorquais-je en paraissant tout de même convaincante.**

**- Je vais essayer de te croire. Sourit il encore plus.**

**- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. Répliquais-je en retour. **

**- Mais, je te comprend, tu sais ? Qui ne résisterait pas à l'effet Damon Salvatore ? Se vanta-t-il ouvertement.**

**- L'effet Damon Salvatore ? Me moquais-je en riant sans retenue.**

**- Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? Je te met au défit de rester à me regarder droit dans les yeux pendant ... 2 minutes sans qu'une étincelle de désir parcourt ton corps. **

**- Je ne peux pas ... Je conduis. Argumentais-je fièrement. Mais, je t'assure que tu ne me fais aucun effet.**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra, Gilbert, c'est ce qu'on verra. Rit il.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, toute gêne disparut. Au moins, en trois ans, il n'avait pas perdus son légendaire sens de l'humour ... Alors qu'il était totalement sérieux parfois. Mais, d'un seul coup, je me rendis compte que ... je ne devais pas me comporter comme ça ! Surtout pas, même. Je perdis ma joyeuse humeur, et serra les lèvres.

**- On ne peut pas faire ça. Soufflais-je en rejetant la tête en arrière.**

**- Faire qui ? S'étonna-t-il.**

**- Se parler, rire comme ça ... C'est plus nous. Répondis-je tout aussi bas.**

**- Ça à toujours été nous, Elena. Me contre-dit il. J'ai fais le con, il y a trois ans, je ne le nie pas ... et tu me manques. Alors il est hors de question que je lâche l'affaire : tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ferais tout pour redevenir l'ancien Damon que ... que tu as connus à l'époque. **

**- Ce ne peut pas être aussi simple ...**

**- Si, si tu le voulais. Me coupa-t-il en me regardant intensément. Elena ... Tu ne peux pas oublier toute notre enfance comme ça.**

**- Tu l'as bien oublié, toi ! Rétorquais-je d'un ton sec.**

**- J'avais ... je ... Bafouilla-t-il en détournant les yeux.**

**- Tu ... ? Insistais-je en ralentissant puisque nous arrivions vers l'allée des Wesley.**

J'attendis une réaction, une réponse, mais me résignais à penser que c'était peine perdue.

**- Ok. Murmurais-je en me garant devant une grande maison blanche.**

**- Elena ... Soupira-t-il en essayant de me retenir.**

Je fus plus rapide, et descendis du pick up rapidement pour ensuite me diriger avec vitesse sous le perron de la maison de Stefan. Je refoulais les quelques larmes qui voulaient à tout prit couler, et les essuya rapidement pour paraître le plus naturel possible. Je sonnais deux-trois fois, et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Stefan, qui m'accueillie chaleureusement à l'intérieur de sa maison. Savannah Wesley avait toujours gardé contact avec ma mère, et était même son amie la plus proche avec Hannah, depuis le lycée. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, depuis que j'étais au lycée ...

**- Elena Gilbert ... ça fait si longtemps ! Sourit Savannah en me prenant légèrement dans ses bras. **

**- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Madame Wesley. Dis-je poliment avec un sourire timide.**

**- Oh, je t'en prie Elena ! Appelle-moi Savannah, et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer ! **

**- Hm ... Bonsoir, Savannah. Dit Damon en rentrant à la suite, quelques secondes plus tard, en m'envoyant un regard que je fuyais rapidement.**

**- Damon, ravie de te revoir mon grand. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus ensemble tout les deux ! Et vous qui aviez l'habitude de passer chaque samedi pour traîner ici avec Stefan, ça fait vraiment bizarre ! Rit Savannah.**

**- Oh, vous êtes arrivés. Remarqua Stefan en descendant les escaliers, en costard.**

**- Comme tu vois. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ton matériel ? Demandais-je en liant mes mains derrière mon dos.**

**- Non, merci c'est bon 'Léna. Sourit Stefan en entraînant Damon par le bras. Laisse faire les vrais mecs !**

Je roulais des yeux, et les suivis des yeux, montant les escaliers. Je détournais bien vite le regard en m'apercevant que Damon me fixait toujours de cet air douloureux ... Il fallait qu'il arrête ça, sérieusement ...

**- Alors, Elena ... Comment vas-tu ? Le lycée, la famille ... ? Débuta Savannah en m'entraînant dans sa cuisine.**

**- Tout va bien. Souris-je. **

**- Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vus Miranda ... Je viens tout juste de rentrer de Jacksonville pour une affaire de divorce ... Sais-tu quand Miranda et Hannah sont libres ? Me demanda curieusement la mère de Stefan.**

**- Elle se retrouve toutes les deux tout les jours vers 14:00 heure. Passe à la maison dans l'après-midi, elles sont souvent chez moi en général. Lui appris-je.**

**- Très bien, je pense passer demain ... Hm, dit-moi, Elena, tu dois connaître la petite amie de Stefan ? Me demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, moins à l'aise cette fois-ci.**

**- Euh ... oui, depuis un an. Confirmais-je sérieusement.**

Rebekkah n'avait pas vraiment la côte quand il s'agissait des mères de ces petits amis, quand c'était une relation sérieuse. Elle m'avait même demandé, avant de partir de chez moi hier soir, au dîné en communauté, de remonter son estime qu'avait la mère de Stefan pour elle. En tant que meilleure amie, je lui devais ça !

**- Parle-moi un peu d'elle ... est-ce qu'elle est bien pour Stefan ? S'enquit Savannah.**

**- Rebekkah est un vrai ange, croyez-moi ! Assurais-je instantanément. Depuis qu'elle sort avec Stefan, je peux vous dire qu'elle est totalement heureuse. Je veux dire ... quand je l'ai rencontré, ce n'était pas trop ça. En fait, on lui avait brisé le coeur, alors quand elle a rencontré Stefan, je peux vous dire qu'elle était en extase. Enfin ... je veux juste dire que ... elle est tombé amoureuse de lui !**

**- Tu me rassures. Parce que je ne permettrai pas qu'on brise de nouveau le coeur de Stefan ! Dit elle sérieusement et fermement.**

**- Quoi ? C'est à dire ? **

**- Sophia Salvatore et Stefan sont sortit ensemble deux ans. Sophia l'a trompé avec je ne sais qui l'année dernière et Stefan était complètement détruit. Je ne permettrai, en aucun cas, qu'on brise de nouveau mon fils de cette manière là.**

**- Je peux vous assurer que Rebekkah ne lui ferait jamais ça. Dit-je avec assurance.**

Elle soupira de soulagement, et sourit en regardant un point tout en rêvassant je suppose. J'entendis un bruit dans les escaliers, et fit mes au-revoir à Savannah pour partir en direction de l'entrée. Dans les escaliers, je vis Stefan portait une table de DJ et Damon deux enceintes difficilement. Après une bref hésitation, je lui en pris une sans lui demander, trop pitié pour le voir se débrouiller tout seul. Il me fixa de nouveau, de ce regard douloureux, que je fuis une énième fois en passant devant lui, bras pris par l'énorme enceinte. Je réussis à prendre les clefs du pick up, et de déverrouilla les portières. Stefan mit son matériel à l'arrière, et se rendit compte de quelque chose que même moi, je n'y avais pas penser :

**- Euh ... Il n'y a que deux places. Remarqua-t-il. Il est hors de question que je m'assois sur Damon. Et hors de question qu'il s'assoit sur moi ! **

**- Merde ... Soupirais-je. J'y avais pas penser.**

**- Conduis, Elena sera sur mes genoux, ça me dérange pas. S'exclama Damon à l'adresse de Stefan.**

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et me tendit la main pour que je lui passe les clefs. Je fronçais les sourcils, et envoya un regard hésitant envers Damon. M'asseoir sur ces genoux ? C'était un peu trop intime ... non ?

Il sourit discrètement et fit un signe en direction de Stefan. Je soupirais devant le regard joyeux de Stefan, et lui donna les clefs d'un geste lasse. Il courut presque derrière le volant, nous laissant seul, Damon et moi, dehors d'un air gêné.

**- Installe-toi en premier. Soufflais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, dos à lui.**

Il s'avança, et ouvrit la portière pour s'asseoir confortablement sur le siège passager. Il se cala au fond du siège, et écarta les jambes. Je détournais le regard de son corps et m'aida de la portière pour me positionner entre ses jambes. Il claqua la portière, tandis que Stefan s'empressa de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité pour démarrer.

Sans que je mis attende, Damon mis sa main sur mon ventre, et me bascula légèrement en arrière, pour plaquer mon dos contre son torse.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Chuchotais-je avec insistance.**

Il ne répondit pas. Je sentais son souffle derrière mon oreille, alors que sa main restait sur mon ventre. J'étais gênée, mais ne pouvait rien faire contre sa force. Et resta alors, plaqué contre son torse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une position inconfortable, je dois l'avouer ...

* * *

_Ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?_

_Quel moment avez-vous le plus aimé ?_

_Le moins aimé ?__  
_

_La longueur du chapitre vous satisfait-elle ?_

_Une idée pour la suite de la soirée ?_

**#Angel**

**PS : Comme toujours, vos reviews sont super :) Vous êtes vraiment génial !**


	5. Une soirée assez surprenante !

**« Une fête assez surprenante ! »**

* * *

La fête avait commencé depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Il y avait énormément de personnes, ce qui faisait que l'intérieur de la maison de Tyler, la chaleur avait monté d'un cran. Heureusement pour lui, et surtout nous, il avait tout prévue : une partie de la fête se passait chez lui, et l'autre, dans sa cour. La musique résonnait de partout. Quelques voisins de Tyler, qui habitaient à quelques mètres de chez lui, n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre : comme chaque année, ils nous menaçaient d'appeler les flics, mais à chaque fois, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Je pense qu'ils avaient bien trop peur pour appeler les flics, tout simplement parce que Tyler était le fils du maire de la ville, et qui pouvait faire presque tout ce dont il voulait depuis tout petit déjà. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'en payait jamais les conséquences !

Assise sur les escaliers, à l'intérieur de la villa, je me levais difficilement et pris au passage une bouteille de vodka tout en marchant vers l'extérieur. Je quittais donc la maison sombre de Tyler pour m'aventurer à l'extérieur prendre l'air. La quasi-totalité des personnes dans la cour était rassemblé dans une sorte de cercle, tout en dansant. D'autres, étaient dans la piscine, à jouer à des jeux complètement stupide. Je m'assis donc sur les marches d'escaliers près de la porte derrière.

**- Hey, je te trouve enfin ! Soupira Caroline en s'asseyant à côté de moi, elle aussi sortit à son tour. Tu ne danses pas ?**

**- Je voulais juste prendre l'air, il fait trop chaud à l'intérieur. Répondis-je en lui souriant. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?**

**- Tyler m'a délaissé pour une pétasse aux cheveux roux. Il n'a sans doute pas encore remarqué que j'avais quitté la piste de danse, trop occupé à se frotter à cette connasse tout en passant ses mains sur son corps ... Merde, rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte ! Grimaça-t-elle en me prenant la bouteille de vodka en main pour en prendre un longue gorgée.**

**- Aïe, moi qui pensais que vous alliez conclure ce soir, quelle con celui-là ! Soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Rebekkah, des nouvelles ?**

**- Elle aide Stefan pour la musique. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je viens de le rencontrer, et je le trouve ... charmant. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble, on dirait.**

**- On dirait. Confirmais-je en hochant la tête. Elle le mérite, et lui aussi. **

**- Il ne reste plus que nous deux, on dirait. Soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois.**

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, faisant apparaître Sophia Salvatore, l'air furieuse. Elle prit la bouteille de vodka des mains de Caroline tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**- Les mecs sont de gros cons ma parole ! S'écria-t-elle en me repassant la bouteille d'alcool.**

**- J'approuve. Dit Caroline, lèvres pincés. **

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Voulus-je savoir en buvant dans la bouteille à mon tour.**

**- Il y avait ce mec, et il y avait moi. C'était cool, on dansait, rigolait, faisait connaissance ... Jusqu'au moment où une saloperie vienne tout gâcher ! **

**- Question : ce mec n'est pas un certain ... Gregory ? Souris-je en me penchant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.**

**- Merde, le plus énervant chez toi Gilbert c'est que tu devines tout trop rapidement ! Se plaignit-elle en ne niant rien du tout. **

**- Gregory ? Notre Gregory ? S'étonna Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Oh, c'est bon. De toute façon, je ne l'intéresse pas à ce que j'ai pus remarquer, alors autant laisser tomber l'affaire ! Soupira Sophia en s'appuyant en arrière sur ses coudes tout en regardant le ciel noir.**

**- Ok. Soufflais-je simplement, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.**

Nous fixâmes alors le ciel toutes les trois, en silence, pensant sans doute au garçon qui nous avait le plus déçu ce soir. Personnellement, je n'avais pas vraiment passer beaucoup de temps avec les garçons ce soir, pour une fois. Non, j'étais trop troublé et songeuse ce soir pour m'intéresser au garçon, parce qu'il y en avait déjà un qui était dans mes pensées : Damon. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris son comportement, mais je ne l'avais pas non plus repousser pour autant. J'avais même trouvé sa agréable d'être dans ses bras ... Une part de moi aurait voulut lui pardonner, profiter autant que je le voulais de ses bras qui me manquais énormément, mais une autre part ne voulait, et ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Ce qu'il avait fait ... Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, c'est tout. Je n'avais pas d'explications, mais ça m'était impossible ... Dès que je le voyais, je ressentais tout les sentiments que j'avais ressentis il y a trois ans, dans ma mauvaise passe, et ce ne sont pas vraiment de bon sentiments : tristesse, colère, haine, désespoir ... J'avais frôlé la dépression, mais heureusement pour moi, il y avait eut Tyler et Caroline à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Je fermais les yeux, et essaya de penser à autres choses que Damon Salvatore ...

**- Oh merde, Tyler arrive. S'affola Caroline. Mais je veux pas lui parler moi, pourquoi il vient ce con ...**

**- Ok ... Sophia, tu peux le dégager ? J'ai pas la force d'avoir une dispute avec mon meilleur ami là ... Désolé Caro'. Soufflais-je en me redressant légèrement.**

**- Tant qu'il dégage, c'est tout ce qu'il compte ! Murmura-t-elle, presque les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Oh, je vois. Ok, mais tu m'en dois une alors Gilbert ! Céda automatiquement Sophia en grimaçant devant la peine de Caroline.**

Je pris cette dernière par les épaules pour qu'elle cache sa tristesse dans mon coup, voulant la consoler. J'hochais la tête à Sophia tout en caressant le bras de Caroline pour la réconforter. Je voyais bien qu'elle luttait contre les sanglots, ce qui me fis mal pour elle ... Sophia attendit que Tyler vienne vers nous, totalement torse nu et mouillé, nous faisant penser qu'il venait de la piscine. Il avait un grand sourire béa sur le visage, se qui m'exaspéré profondément venant de lui !

**- Alors les filles, on ... Commença-t-il.**

**- Lockwood, on a pas besoin de mecs là, donc, tu vas être gentil, va voir ailleurs si on n'y est ! Le coupa fermement Sophia, sourire arrogant aux lèvres.**

Tyler l'a regarda d'un air surpris, et se tourna vers moi. Je détournais les yeux vers la chevelure blonde de Caroline, ne voulant pas l'affronter ce soir. J'avais mieux à faire que me mettre à dos mon meilleur ami moi !

**- Caroline, est-ce que ... S'enquit-il à moitié.**

**- Lockwood, s'il te plait, va rejoindre tes pouffes dans l'eau et laisse-nous tranquille ! Le coupa une nouvelle fois Sophia, qui s'impatienter vraiment cette fois.**

Il soupira d'énervement, et rentra à l'intérieur de sa maison, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Caroline laissa un sanglot s'échapper, me faisant soupirer de tristesse et de compassion.

**- Allez, Caroline, laisse, Tyler est parfois trop ...**

**- ... con. Termina Sophia en se rapprochant de nous deux. Les mecs sont vraiment trop con ce soir, ma parole ! Gregory, Lockwood ... Et toi, Gilbert, qui est celui qui t'énerve ce soir ? Demanda curieusement Sophia.**

**- Ton frère. Lui avouais-je sans retenu. **

**- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Rit-elle, amusée. Merde, on craint ce soir les filles. On devrait pas se lamenter on devrait s'amuser ! Bouger avec les gars, boire, s'amuser, être bourrer et avoir la gueule de bois en cours demain matin ! **

**- Peut être pas la gueule de bois, hein. Souris-je amusée. Mais ouai, on craint ce soir. **

**- Non, non, c'est pas nous qui craignons, c'est cette putain de fête. Reprit Caroline en se redressant tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Je crois que je vais rentrer et oublier que celui dont je suis amoureuse depuis trois putain d'année est un véritable connard.**

**- Tu es sur ? M'enquis-je alors qu'elle se relevait tout en retirant ses talons tout en gémissant.**

**- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Elena, je vais bien. On se voit demain !**

Elle partit rapidement sans nous laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir. Sophia soupira en grimaçant. Il ne restait plus que nous deux, assises sur les escaliers, regardant Caroline partir en faisant le tour de la maison.

**- Ton pote est un véritable connard. Me dit elle re-fixant la foule qui dansait dans la cour.**

**- Tyler est ... Tyler. Dis-je simplement. **

**- Tu as des potes bizarre. Entre un qui me plante complètement au milieu d'une discutions et l'autre qui passe de meufs en meufs ... Commenta-t-elle. Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si tu avais décider de rester dans notre lycée.**

**- Ça, personne ne peut le savoir. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Damon et moi nous ne serions pas adresser la parole.**

**- Elena, tu devrais ... Commença-t-elle en me regardant.**

**- Non, non je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Tu es sa soeur, c'est normale que tu prennes sont partie, mais je ne supporterai pas que l'on lui donne raison. Soupirais-je en la coupant, la voix brisée.**

**- Tu m'aurais donné une raison genre "on ne s'apprécie pas, alors fout moi la paix avec cette histoire" j'aurais compris. Mais ... Bon, je dois avoué qu'il y a pire comme compagnie, mais je dois avoué que je t'apprécie Gilbert ! Et je ne prend aucun partie, mais Damon t'a-t-il vraiment donné la raison qu'y l'a poussait à s'éloigner de toi ? Demandais-t-elle calmement.**

**- Il allait le faire, mais il s'est coupé en pleine phrase. Répondis-je, hésitante. C'est quoi cette mystérieuse raison ? **

**- Je ne devrai pas ... **

**- Sophia, s'il te plait. Oublie tout les moments où on s'est lancé des piques, et dit moi cette putain de raison.** **A cause d'elle ... j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer toutes les nuits pendant une année entière ! J'étais complètement vide de l'intérieur à cause cet éloignement, alors, s'il te plait, dit moi qu'est ce qui a poussé ton imbécile de frère à s'éloigner de moi. La suppliais-je presque.**

Elle soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière, hésitante. Elle me regarda longuement, et révéla à toute vitesse :

**- Je suis désolé, sincèrement, j'aimerai te le dire mais ... Damon devrait le faire lui-même. C'est assez personnelle je trouve ... Je veux dire, c'est votre histoire, je devrais pas m'en mêler, même si je n'aime pas forcément vous voir vous déchirer petit à petit.**

**- On ne se déchire pas. Rétorquais-je en buvant le fond de ma bouteille de vodka.**

**- Bien, alors regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que Damon n'est plus une personne si importante dans ta vie. Me défia-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, totalement sérieuse.**

Je soupirais et me retournais vers elle en prenant un air sérieux moi aussi. Mon regard était bloqué sur le sien, et j'ouvris alors la bouche pour dire, qu'en effet, Damon n'était plus une personne aussi importante dans ma vie qu'autrefois. Mais rien ne sortis. Je repris une bouffée d'air frais, dans l'espoir de pouvoir dire quelque chose ... Mais rien ne sortis. Je ne pouvais pas dire ça en réalité ... Merde, ça craint cette histoire ! Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre comme ça ! Je dois dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelque chose de comme même cohérent, qui a un minimum de sens ... Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Je refermais alors la bouche, et les larmes me montèrent automatiquement aux yeux alors que je détournais le regard.

**- J'avais raison ... Remarqua Sophia à voix basse. Désolé de remuer les vieux souvenirs comme ça, mais j'dis ça pour que vous alliez de l'avant tout les deux.**

**- Merde, j'aimerai lui en vouloir plus que ça, le détestais. C'était facile avant, je le croisais qu'une fois par an ! Et là, je le vois H24 et ... ça craint. Avouais-je en posant ma tête sur la rambarde des escaliers.**

**- Tu vas lui pardonner ? Voulut-elle savoir.**

**- Non, je ne veux pas et ne peux pas mais ... quand je suis avec lui j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Expliquais-je difficilement. Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné une bonne raison de cet éloignement, je peux pas lui pardonner, je pourrai pas.**

**- Je réagirais pareille à ta place, je crois. M'assura-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules.**

Je l'a regardais d'un air surprise, mais ne fis rien pour la repousser, voulant un minimum de réconfort venant de quelqu'un qui me comprenait un peu.

**- Bon, j'avoue, je t'apprécie beaucoup Gilbert, mais s'il te plait, ne le dit à personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! Plaisanta Sophia.**

Je pouffais en essuyant les quelques larmes qui étaient tombés sur mes joues. Je posais ma tête sans réfléchir sur son épaule, oubliant presque toutes nos disputes qu'on avait eut durant toute notre jeunesse. Je soupirais, et me rendis compte que ... j'avais peut être un peu trop bue ce soir !

**- Merde, je vais pas pouvoir prendre le volant moi ... Grimaçais-je.**

**- Tu peux toujours demander à ton frère de te ramener. Je l'ai aperçue à l'étage avec quelques mecs de ton ancien lycée i peine une demi-heure. M'apprit-elle.**

**- Je connais bien mon frère, je suis presque sûr qu'il est dans le même état que moi ... voir pire. Assurais-je en riant légèrement. Tu n'es pas si garce que tu ne laisses le paraître, Salvatore.**

**- Je elle. **

**- Pourquoi tu te forges une image de pétasse au lycée alors ? M'étonnais-je.**

**- Pour être populaire, tout simplement. Regarde : Damon est populaire parce qu'il a une réputation de bad boy sexy qui ne fait que des conneries. Stefan, lui, a la réputation du basketteur gentil et sage sur qui on peut compter ... Enfin, tu vois, je suis entouré de personnes qui sont populaires malgré eux alors que moi ... j'ai besoin d'un petit truck en plus pour être à leur niveau, je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- C'est ... complètement stupide. Commentais-je.**

**- Je sais. Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.**

Nous nous tûmes, et restâmes dans la même position. Au loin, je vis Damon et Stefan, qui a sûrement fait une pause question musique, avancer vers nous en nous regardant bizarrement. Sophia le remarqua elle aussi, et soupira en riant légèrement. Ils avancèrent en fronçant les sourcils, tout les deux. Stefan était plus que surpris de voir que Sophia et moi étions bras dans les bras, sans s'entre-tuer. Tandis que Damon, lui, buvait cul-sec sa bouteille de scotch, et tout en nous regardant pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

**- Elena Gilbert, et Sophia Salvatore, bras dans les bras ? Articula Stefan en prenant la bouteille de Damon pour en boire brusquement.**

**- Je crois que j'hallucine. Ouais, c'est la seule explication. Se dit Damon en croisant les bras sur son torse, toujours les sourcils froncés.**

**- Vous êtes de véritables cons. Rétorqua Sophia. **

**- Où est Rebekkah ? Demandais-je à Stefan, remarquant que ma blonde préféré n'était pas présente à ses côtés.**

**- Oh, elle s'occupe de son frère ... Nik, je crois. Il a un peu trop bue. M'expliqua Stefan.**

**- Revenons au sujet de départ, vous voulez bien ? Intervint Damon. C'est quoi votre délire, là, les filles ? **

**- Rien du tout, on a juste ... un coup de blues. Répondit Sophia. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment détesté Gilbert !**

**- Vous avez un peu trop bue, c'est la seule explication. Assura Stefan, sûr de lui.**

**- Abrutit ! Soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Je crois que je vais y aller moi, où sinon je vais comettre un meurte ! Annonça Sophia.**

Je me redressais, et suivis son regard. Je vis Gregory, s'amuser avec deux filles différentes, en caleçon et à moitié mouillé. Je soupirais. Les gars étaient vraiment de véritable cons ce soir ! Je souris légèrement à Sophia, signe de ma compassion, et elle y répondit en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée avant d'emprunter le même chemin que Caroline à grandes enjambés.

**- Wow. C'était bizarre. Commenta Stefan.**

**- De quoi ? M'étonnais-je.**

**- Vous vous êtes souris et salué ! Merde, je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ? S'écria Damon en reprenant sa bouteille d'alcool des mains de Stefan.**

**- Mais merde, vous avez quoi ce soir les mecs ? Entre Tyler, Gregory ... Vous craignez, sérieux ! M'énervais-je en me relevant difficilement en m'appuyant à la rambarde.**

Je faillis tomber en avant, prise de vertige. Damon me vit venir et laissa tomber sa bouteille, qui s'éclata en morceau sur le sol, pour me retenir, me prenant brusquement dans ses bras.

**- Je m'en occupe, pars rejoindre Rebekkah si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse draguer par Mike. Dit il en me tenant fermement par la taille.**

Stefan hocha la tête en nous souriant d'un air mystérieux, et partit donc en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les bout de verres sur le sol.

**- Est-ce que ... tu pourrais me lâcher ? Demandais-je, gênée, tout en regardant son torse pour éviter son regard.**

**- Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes. Répliqua le ténébreux jeune homme qui me tenait plaqué contre lui.**

**- Non, sérieux, s'il te plait ... Lâche moi, ça devient gênant là. Soufflais-je en détournant mon regard, les joues en feu.**

Il soupira, et se pencha brusquement pour passer son bras sous mes genoux qui ne tenaient visiblement plus debout. Je réprimais un crie de surprise, et passa mon bras rapidement derrière sa nuque, de peur de tomber. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, tandis qu'il me portait facilement dans ses bras comme le ferait un mari en portant la nouvelle mariée ...

**- Mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ? M'écriais-je alors qui me tenait fermement contre son torse.**

**- Ecoute, tu ne tiens plus debout, et on n'est certainement pas en état de conduire. Cette fête est plus que nul, alors autant rentrer tout de suite. Et puis, tu n'es pas lourde du tout, alors je te porte, point. Expliqua-t-il avec fermeté et sérieux.**

A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit au juste. J'ai d'abord souris, puis un peu plus ... pour ne plus tenir : j'ai carrément exploser de rire. L'effet de l'alcool, sûrement, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle en fait. J'avais juste ... une envie folle de rire, et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, pour arranger les choses ! Il me regarda bizarrement, et je calmais petit à petit, bercé par ses pas, contre son torse. Ce qui était pratique quand on habitait dans notre ville, était que la nuit, il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Et être collé au torse extrêmement bouillant de Damon était comme dormir dans mon lit chaud ... Il faut juste que je ne dorme pas tout de suite dans ses bras ! Mais, Damon remarqua ma somnolence, et dit alors :

**- Tu peux dormir, tu sais ? **

**- Oui, mais non. Soupirais-je en regardant autour de moi, pas vraiment rassuré par les bois.**

**- Tu as toujours aussi peur des bois à ce que je vois. Remarqua-t-il, amusé.**

**- Il y a des choses qui changent, d'autres non. Répliquais-je en haussant les épaules.**

**- Elena ... Soupira-t-il. Tu me manques, je te jure que tu me manques, il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier ce que je ressent en ce moment. Je serais prête a sacrifier tout pour te voir, ou même te parler. Il n'y a que toi dans ma tête depuis trois ans, s'il te plait, crois-moi ...**

**- Comment veux-tu que je te crois, Damon ? Le coupais-je, tout de même assez émue de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les téléphones existent et ... il ne te suffisait que de traverser une rue pour te faire pardonner, mais tu l'as pas fait. **

**- Je ...**

**- Oui, ok, j'ai compris, tu as une mystérieuse raison que tu ne veux pas me dire, j'ai compris. Le coupais-je en le voyant hésiter. Mais comment veux-tu que je te pardonne alors que ... je n'ai aucunes raisons qui me pousse à le faire ? **

**- Regarde moi droit dans les yeux, et dit-moi que je ne te manque pas, que tu m'as définitivement railler de ta vie, et que tu ne veux plus me voir. Fait-le, et je lâcherai l'affaire. Assura Damon en se stoppant net, au milieu de la route, me portant toujours dans ses bras.**

J'ouvris la bouche, bouche bée. Il l'avait dit d'un ton ferme, et presque ... froid. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une échappatoire : mais aucune idée me vint en tête, juste ... une évidence. Je me mordis alors la lèvre inférieur, hésitante, et finis par relever mon regard droit dans le sien. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, si je devais le faire, si c'était la meilleur solution ... Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire, le dire ... et souffla :

**- Essayer d'oublier quelqu'un a qui on tient énormément c'est comme tenter de se souvenir de quelqu'un qu'on a jamais connu. Alors, non, je peux pas te dire ça, et ... ne sais même pas où j'en suis, là, tu vois. Il y a deux jours encore je te détestai, et là ... Tu m'embrouilles ! M'énervais-je toute seule.**

**- Je t'embrouille ? Reprit-il, d'un ton un peu plus calme, sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Damon, je peux pas te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait ! Je peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces ... J'y arrive pas. Avouais-je d'une voix cassée. Mais il y a une putain de petite voix qui me dit que tu me manques, et que j'arrive pas à ... t'oublier. C'est chiant, c'est con, mais c'est comme ça : je suis perdu. Alors, s'il te plait, continue de marcher, ramène moi chez moi, et ... laisse moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler ce soir.**

Il soupira, et pencha légèrement la tête pour déposer un léger baisé sur ma joue, et continua son chemin. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, et je posais alors ma tête sur son torse. Je m'accrochais à son T-Shirt, et finis par m'endormir, le coeur serré. Avais-je fait le bon choix de tout déballer ? J'en sais rien ...

* * *

_Comment avez-vous trouvé cette dernière partie du chapitre 3 ?_

_Les garçons qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ce soir ?_

_La réaction de Caroline en vers Tyler, et Sophia envers Elena et Gregory ?_

_Et le moment DELENA à la fin est-il à la hauteur de vos espérences ? (même si Elena était un chouïa bourée ?)_

_La longueur vous plait-elle toujours ?_

**#Angel**

**PS : J'adore lire vos reviews, c'est complètement dingue ! En tout cas, encore merci de suivre ma fiction et l'aimait chères lecteurs, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous :) **

**(Il est 4:23, on est le 24/12 ... ALORS_ JOYEUX RÉVEILLON DE NOËL_ !)**


	6. Test

**« Test »**

* * *

A l'entente de cette énervante sonnerie qui allait me réveiller chaque matin de cours, je grognais. J'avais peu dormi, et ne voulais pas quitter mon lit tout de suite ... Mais à l'entente des cries et des rires dans la cuisine, je me dis que la grasse matinée serait pour plus tard. Essayant, en vain, d'attendre mon réveille à l'aveugle, d'une seule main, je finis par l'envoyer faire plus amples connaissances avec le mûr d'en face. Je soupirais ... et voilà qu'il me fallait une nouveau réveil maintenant ! Je me redressais lentement contre le dossier de mon lit, et remarquais que j'étais en pyjama très ... léger (aperçue). Je fronçais les sourcils, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'avoir mis ce pyjama d'été, et finis par abandonner, me convainquant que j'avais sûrement trop bue hier soir. Je me mis rapidement debout, et me retins à mon bureau, prise de vertige. Je ne suis vraiment pas matinale aujourd'hui ... !

Tout en m'appuyant aux murs des couloirs, je finis par descendre les escaliers rapidement, manquant pour la je ne sais combientième fois de trébucher. Ce n'était, officiellement, pas mon jour aujourd'hui. Je me tins à un meuble, et me mis en face d'un miroir pour regarder dans quel état j'étais ... Et étonnamment, je n'étais pas trop mal. Je n'avais aucun maquillage - et n'avais encore une fois aucun souvenir de mettre démaquillé - et n'avais aucune cerne : un miracle ! Ma bonne humeur revint vite, et je fis un rapide chignon à ma cheveux tout en traversant l'unique couloir qui me séparait de la cuisine.

**- ... et là, je lui ai dit ... Ah, tiens, Elena, tu es enfin debout ! Remarqua automatiquement ma mère, amusée.**

**- Ouais, je ... Commençais-je en relevant la tête.**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, un peu trop ... surprise et bouche bée devant un tel spectacle : ma famille, et celle des Salvatore, étaient tous là, devant moi ... dans ma cuisine ! Il y a sans doute un petit soucis là, non ?

Je passais la pièce en revus, et écarquillais les yeux. Ce n'était ni une hallucination, ni ... un rêve. Il y avait véritablement un gros problèmes dans ce cas !

**- Bonjour ? Lâchais-je, surprise.**

**- Bonjour ma chérie, au revoir ma chérie. Sourit mon père en m'embrassant la tempe tout en disparaissant de la pièce.**

**- Ma puce, bien dormi ? Me demanda ma mère.**

**- Bien ... enfin je crois. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils tout regardant Damon, Sophia, Hannah et ma mère tour à tour.**

**- Bonjour ma belle, comment ça va ? Débuta Hannah en venant me prendre dans ses bras. On est passés vous faire un petit coucou matinale.**

**- Je vois ça. Rétorquais-je en essayant de sourire, gênée.**

**- Laissons-les entres jeunes, Hannah, je vais pouvoir te raconter la suite de mon histoire comme ça ! Déclara ma mère en me voyant plantée sans rien dire.**

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de ma marraine, et l'entraîna rapidement en direction du salon. Ma soeur me lança un regard désolé et s'éclipsa elle aussi. Il ne restait plus que Damon, Sophia, mon frère et moi. Un silence s'installa, et après quelques secondes de timidité, Sophia brisa le lourd silence de la cuisine :

**- Salut, ça va depuis hier ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ? Débuta alors Sophia en me tendant une tasse remplie de cagé.**

**- Étonnamment, non. Souris-je en prenant sa tasse avec peu d'hésitation. Et toi ... par rapport à tu sais qui ?**

**- Qui ? Demanda automatiquement Damon en se redressant.**

Je tournais légèrement ma tête dans sa direction. Il était appuyé contre un mûr, habillé, comme à son habitude, en noir, et avait les cheveux en bataille, qui lui donnait un air de "Bad Boy" ... Merde, me voilà entrain de reluquer Damon Salvatore !

**- Histoires de filles, fouineur ! Et pour répondre à ta question, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Répondit Sophia en me lançant un regard amusée.**

**- Wow, wow, wow, wow. Intervint mon frère en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, manquant de renverser sa tasse de café. Depuis quand vous ... vous souriez au lieu de vous étrangler ?**

**- Elles sont comme ça depuis hier. Soupira Damon en regardant sa soeur et moi, tour à tour. C'est super bizarre. **

**- Elles ont dut attraper un truck, ils ont dut rajouter quelques choses dans le punch d'hier soir ... Essaya de se convaincre Jeremy.**

**- Eh, on est toujours là je vous signale ! S'exclama Sophia en roulant des yeux.**

**- C'est bien ça, le problème ! Vous êtes là, mais il ne se passe rien : ni piques, ni bagarres ! S'écria Jeremy, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.**

**- Mûrir, tu connais ? Me moquais-je en vidant ma tasse de café.**

**- Hilarant, 'Léna ! Dit il en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Je ris légèrement en allant lui plaquer une "bisou du matin" sur la joue. Une fête lui a suffit à redevenir lui-même, à faire revenir en quelque sorte le Jeremy d'avant ... et je trouvais ça juste excellent !

**- Sophia, tu commences dans une demi-heure, va en cours nom de Dieu ! Cria Hannah du Salon.**

Sophia soupira d'énervement et d'exaspération. Elle prit son sac, embrassa son frère sur la joue, fit une brève accolade à Jeremy et me fit la bise en passant. Elle partit alors en cours sans aucune motivation ... Mais si on y réfléchit bien, qui a de la motivation pour partir en cours ? Personnes, à coup sûr ! Jeremy lança un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et écarquilla les yeux en criant un "eh merde, j'ai tennis moi !" avant de courir dans le couloir sous mon regard amusé. S'il commençait l'année en étant en retard, ça ne va pas trop le faire pour lui ...

**- Jolie pyjama. Commenta Damon avec un sourire au coin en portant son bol à ses lèvres.**

**- Je ne veux aucuns commentaires, Salvatore ! Répliquais-je en levant un doigt pour me donner un air sévère. Je ne sais même pas qui me l'a mis ...**

**- Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'hier soir ? S'étonna-t-il.**

**- A peu près ... je me souviens de ce qu'on a parlé hier, et je ne me souviens plus de rien à partir du moment où j'ai dormis dans tes bras. Expliquais-je avec un peu de gêne en repensant à notre petite conversation nocturne.**

**- Et bien, je t'ai ramené chez toi, et ta soeur était toujours levée, donc elle s'est occupée de te mettre en pyjama. Puis comme j'ai vus qu'elle était claquée et que nous avions cours avec elle aujourd'hui, j'ai pris la responsabilité de te démaquiller. Ça ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?**

Je me mis dos à lui, pour faire face à la fenêtre, debout, m'appuyant au rebord du lavabos. J'étais gênée, contente, reconnaissante ... Merde, on dirait une ado de 15 ans là ! Il m'avait juste démaquillé, et mise dans mon lit ... Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon coeur s'emballa.

**- Euh ... non, non c'est ... gentil. Bafouillais-je au bord des lèvres.**

Je levais les yeux sur son reflet à la fenêtre. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, et me regardait de bas en haut. Merde, si ce n'était pas qu'un reflet, j'aurai juré qu'il me reluqué ! Enfin ... c'était sans doute ce qu'il faisait en réalité. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et mon coeur battre la chamade. Non, non, non je ne devais pas ressentir ça !

**- Hmm ... Tu, tu veux que je t'accompagne au lycée ? On a les mêmes cours, donc ...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je devais refuser, ce n'était pas convenable vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais dit hier soir. C'est vrai, je lui avais clairement dit de ne pas se faire de faux-espoirs ! Je devais refuser, pour son bien, mais aussi pour le mien ... Mais mon coeur me disait de dire le contraire :

**- Oui, oui pourquoi pas ? Lâchais-je sans réfléchir en faisant volte-face.**

Je me lui faisais maintenant face, ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce que je venais de faire. Il sourit instantanément, ravie que j'ai pus accepter sa demande. Je serrais le rebord du lavabos derrière moi, essayant de rester encore un moment debout, et me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Il but d'un trait son bol et s'approcha alors de moi ... et du lavabos, bien sûr. Il s'approcha alors dangereusement vers moi, et finis par se stopper. Son corps n'était que 2-3 centimètre du mien, et il se pencha légèrement. Je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille, ce qui coupa ma respiration. Mes joues étaient plus que brûlantes, maintenant ! Il passa ses bras en dessous des miens ... Si quelqu'un entrait dans cette cuisine à cette instant, il pourrait croire que Damon m'enlaçait ... Et même si cette pensée me contenté et m'affolé, je devais rester sur mes bases : ne pas lui pardonner pour le moment, même si en cet instant ... j'en avais carrément envie !

**- Je passe te chercher dans 20 minutes le temps de faire mon sac** _il mio angelo_**. Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.**

J'hochais la tête et ne pus que sourire. _"il mio angelo"_ était le surnom qu'il m'avait donné il y a très longtemps ... C'était de l'italien, et, à l'époque, je raffolais de cette langue. En fait ... j'en raffolais toujours ! L'accent était juste trop ... sexy, et pour ne rien arranger à mon cas : Damon était d'origine italien, côté père, et pratiquait parfaitement cette langue ... Ce qu'il lui donnait un charme fou, malgré moi. Je me décalais légèrement sur le côté en bégayant quelque chose ... d'incompréhensible pour m'éclipser de la pièce.

Je montais rapidement les marches d'escalier, et arrivée dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte et collais mon dos à celle-ci. Je repris une respiration régulière, et essaya de me refroidir comme je le pouvais. Mon front, ma tête, mes mains, mes jambes, mon coeur ... tout était surchauffé ! Je n'aurais pas dus accepter qu'il m'emmène au lycée, et il n'aurait pas dut m'appeler comme autrefois ... ça ne se faisait pas ! Je soupirais, et finis par prendre une tenue (aperçue) en vitesse et me préparer dans ma salle de bain.

Prête au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'avais finis de faire mon sac et me regardais une dernière dans la glace. Mes cheveux étaient parfaitement lisse, mon bonnet, correctement placé sur ma tête, lunettes parfaitement à leurs places, et ma tenue était certes simple, mais tout bonnement parfaite ! Je souris, toute fière, et finis par prendre mon portable pour appeler Rebekkah. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie de tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment : Damon, Sophia ... Des Salvatore, quoi.

**Conversation téléphonique**

_- Allo, Elena ? Décrocha-t-elle._

**- Salut, je te dérange pas j'espère ? **

_- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, Stefan passe me chercher dans 10 minutes. M'assura-t-elle. Comment ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vus partir hier soir, ni Caroline d'ailleurs !_

**- Tyler s'est comporté comme un con, et Caroline a préférée rentrer. Moi, j'avais pas spécialement envie de rester, et puis, je n'ai pas voulus te déranger, tu avais l'air aux anges avec Stefan. Souris-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.**

_- C'est vrai que je l'étais ... Rit-elle au bout du fil. Alors, quoi de neuf jolie brune ?_

**- Pleins de trucks depuis hier. Merde, on vient tout juste de reprendre les cours que tout dérape ! **

_- Explique. Exigea-t-elle avec fermeté._

**- Et bien ... pour commencer, il y a Damon. **

_- Oh, le fameux Salvatore ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? S'exclama-t-elle en prenant une voix rauque._

**- Rien, enfin presque ... C'est moi je crois. Dis-je, confuse. J'en sais rien en fait, je suis perdue.**

_- Toi tu as la voix d'une fille qui commence à avoir des sentiments super bizarre ... Rit elle._

**- Dit pas n'importe quoi, non plus. Je suis perdue, pas amoureuse ! Répliquais-je instantanément. C'est juste qu'en sa présence ... je suis super gênée, et j'oublie presque c'est trois dernières années. Je crains ... hier soir je lui est clairement dit que j'étais pas prête à lui pardonner et à lui parler comme tout était tout à fait normale, et aujourd'hui je le retrouve dans ma cuisine et j'accepte qu'il m'accompagne au lycée. Et je lui ai souris ! Rebekkah, je lui ai souris, merde ! M'écriais-je.**

_- Peut être que tu es prête à lui pardonner finalement. Supposa-t-elle, hésitante._

**- Non, non, ce n'est même pas imaginable ! Rétorquais-je. Je peux pas oublier ce qu'il m'a fait.**

_- Elena, il y a une différence entre : lui pardonner ; et pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait. M'expliqua-t-elle._

**- J'en vois aucune, moi. Soupirais-je, totalement perdue cette fois-ci.**

- _Il y en a une, crois-moi. Je comprend que tu lui en veuilles ma belle, je comprend parfaitement ... Ecoute, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et que je te considère comme la soeur que j'ai jamais eus tu vois ? Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine, t'énerver, ou même te rendre triste mais ... Damon et toi, c'est juste évident. J'en ai parlé à Stefan, ne m'en veux pas pour ça mais il se préoccupe de vous lui aussi, et ça saute aux yeux : il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux._

**- Rebekkah, je t'adore, moi aussi je te considère comme ma propre soeur ... Mais est-ce que tu es véritablement entrain d'insinuer que Damon et moi sommes ... amoureux ? Dis-je, à moitié pliée en deux sur mon lit. Ecoute, je trouve ça super touchant que toi et Stefan vous vous préoccupez de nous, parce que ça montre que vous tenez à Damon et moi, mais à l'époque où je fréquentais encore Damon, nous étions juste de simple amis ... rien de plus.**

_- Bon, revenons alors à ton soucis principale alors ... Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? Hésita-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence._

**- Evidemment ! M'exclamais-je, comme si c'était une évidence.**

_- Tu devrais pardonner Damon, mais en soulignant le fait que tu ne lui pardonnes pas - encore - ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. Redonne-lui un chance, et regarde ce que ça donne ... C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, 'Léna._

**- Tu crois que c'est la bonne solution ? Murmurais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur.**

_- C'est ce que je ferai à ta place, et ça me parait une bonne idée pas toi ? Et puis, sous tes faux airs de fierté et de fille "je n'en ai rien à foutre !" dit-toi que je te connais par coeur et que c'est juste évident tu lui manques, et qu'il te manque tout autant._

**- Merde, c'est dingue comme tu me cernes d'un coup d'oeil, toi ! Souris-je. Je t'adore, Mikaelson, vraiment.**

_- Je t'adore aussi, Gilbert. J'dois te laisser, Stefan vient d'arriver !_

**- Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure ?**

_- Y a intérêt ! Rit-elle._

**(Fin de la ) Conversation téléphonique**

Je restais quelques minutes de silence, assise sur mon lit, plongée dans mes pensées. Rebekkah, la voix de la sagesse et de la vérité ... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, sans elle. Elle me sauvait des situations gênantes, et compliqués, elle me réconfortait dès que j'allais mal, restait avec moi quand j'étais malade ... C'était une véritable meilleure amie, et je l'a considérai comme ma propre soeur. Tout comme Caroline bien sûr, même si elles étaient, certes toutes les deux blondes, mais opposés sur tout les points. Je ne sais, strictement pas, qu'est ce que je ferais sans elles. Elles étaient les meilleures amies à avoir, c'est tout ... Et j'avais une énorme chance de les avoir rencontré, sérieusement.

**- Elena ? Damon est à la porte, dépêche-toi de descendre ! Cria ma mère.**

Je soupirais, et mon coeur s'accéléra légèrement. Je pris mon sac de cours, et descendis finalement les escaliers en essayant de raisonner le mieux possible. J'embrassais mon frère et ma mère en coup de vent et rejoignis Damon devant la maison.

Il était appuyé contre la portière passagère de sa décapotable bleu ... Bras croisé, il était juste canon dans cette position ... malheureusement pour moi.

**- Jolie ... Me complimenta-t-il - encore -, tout en me regardant de haute en bas.**

**- est d'humeur à complimenter, à ce que je vois ! Répliquais-je avec sarcasme tout en m'approchant de lui.**

**- Seulement avec toi. Répliqua-t-il en retour, sourire au coin.**

Il se décala de la portière, et l'ouvrit tel un gentleman. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et le regarda, bras croisé sur ma poitrine.

**- Je suis d'humeur à être charmant et serviable aujourd'hui, profites-en ! Assura-t-il.**

Je ne pus que rire tout en passant près de lui pour m'asseoir côté passer. Il claqua la portière, sourires scotchés sur les lèvres. Je ne sais strictement pas ce que je devais faire ... autant être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et voir ce que donne ce début der réconciliation ... même s'il ne sait toujours pas que j'étais - quasiment - prête à lui pardonner. Je soupirais en rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'il démarrait à toute vitesse. Une belle journée commence ... même si elle n'avait pas très bien commencé.

Sur le parking du lycée : autant de monde qu'hier, voir plus, puisque les secondes et premières années nous avaient rejoins pour une nouvelle année ! Je soupirais, et m'assis plus confortablement sur mon siège.

**- Tu peux rejoindre Rebekkah et ... je ne sais plus comment s'appelle l'autre blonde, tu sais ? Me dit-il.**

**- Je ne vais pas te laisser galérer tout seul pour trouver une place, comme même ! M'exclamais-je, comme si c'était évident pour moi. **

**- Elena ...**

**- C'est non-négociable ! Le coupais-je. **

Il me fixa quelques secondes, et finit par sourire en hochant la tête, plus que ravi. Durant le trajet, nous n'avions pas arrêté de rire, discuté ... et pour une fois, je n'avais rien dit qui pouvait envenimer les choses. Je lui faisais passer une sorte de teste ... pour voir si je devais vraiment, ou non, lui donner une seconde chance. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, c'était un véritable coup de poker, même, mais je devais tester le coup, voir si c'était la bonne solution.

Alors qu'il ré-ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la portière arrière s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me retournais brusquement, et découvrit Tyler et Sophia.

**- Re-salut vous deux ! S'exclama joyeusement Sophia. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous partiez ensemble !**

**- Ça c'est décidé après que tu sois partis. Répondit simplement Damon, klaxonnant pour la énième fois.**

**- Salut toi, tu n'es pas avec une de tes poufs d'hier ? Attaquais-je directement, à l'adresse de Tyler.**

**- Je sais, j'ai carrément dérapé ... Soupira-t-il, mâchoire carré.**

**- Non, tu crois ? Ironisais-je.**

**- S'il te plait, Elena, m'en veut pas ... Me supplia-t-il.**

**- Va dire ça à Caroline ! Rétorqua Sophia à ma place. **

**- Tu l'as connais ? S'étonna Tyler.**

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.**

**- Ok, ok on se calme là, tout doux, j'ai pas envie que ma décapotable en paye le prix, moi ! Intervint Damon.**

**- Tyler, t'a pas géré du tout hier soir ... Merde, elle était presque en pleur ... non en fait, elle était en pleur dans mes bras. Rebekkah et moi, on a tout fait pour que vous soyez ensemble, et tu gâches tout ! Un an de travaille foutu en l'air, bravo !**

**- Je l'aime aussi, je suis réellement amoureux d'elle, crois-moi ! Assura-t-il avec énergie. Mais ... j'ai peur !**

**- Tu as peur ? Répéta Sophia. **

**- Oh, commence pas toi, hein ! Souffla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière d'un air désemparé.**

**- Tu veux mon avis ? Débutais-je.**

**- Bien sûr, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Dit il instantanément.**

Je vis, du coin de l'oeil, les mains de Damon se resserrer sur le volant. Je l'entendis soupirer pour ne pas s'énerver, ce qui me fis sourire. Je reposais mon attention sur Tyler, et déclara sans hésitation :

**- Te pose pas de question : fonce. Va le lui dire, et embrasse-là sans attendre sa réponse. Caroline est raide dingue de toi, tu peux me croire sur ce coup-là. Elle n'attend que ça : que tu fasses le premier pas !**

**- Tu crois ? Insista-t-il en la regardant de loin.**

**- J'en suis sûr. Dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, à toi de voir le moment où tu veux y aller. Mais ne tarde pas trop comme même, cette histoire dur depuis trois ans maintenant !**

Il soupira en souriant. Il se pencha et m'embrassa longuement la joue avant de sortir de la voiture, tout content, avant de rejoindre Gregory. Qui, se dernier, osa un petit coup d'oeil vers nous. Sophia détourna directement le regard, et remit ses cheveux en place, de façon à ne pas voir Gregory.

**- Tu es un sacré cupidon, dit-moi ! Plaisanta Damon en redémarrant la voiture, voyant de la place au fond du parking.**

**- Il m'arrive parfois de vouloir réunir quelques personnes, c'est vrai ... Me vantais-je, à peine.**

Il rit de bon coeur. En regardant le rétroviseur, je vis Sophia qui me fixait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle m'envoya un clin d'oeil, et je lui rendis son sourire. Une journée ... je pouvais bien faire ça, non ?

* * *

_J'attend vos avis avec impatience ;) !_

**PS : Encore et toujours merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, je vous adore ^^**

**PS2 : Désolé d'avance pour les fautes, hein ^^ j'ai pas eus le temps de le corriger celui-ci ... :S**

**#Angel**


	7. Pause déjeuné

**« Pause déjeuné »**

* * *

A moitié affalée contre le mûr de la salle de cours de Tracy, j'avais le regard rivé sur l'horloge depuis le début du cours. Malheureusement pour moi, Tracy me connaissait que trop bien, et m'avait mise au milieu, seule. Je n'avais aucun partenaire de cours à qui parler, plus de batterie pour discuter avec Rebekkah ou Caroline, et Tracy était toujours retournée dans notre direction : impossible de faire passer des bouts de papier. L'année commençait bien, on dirait ...

**- Elena, est-ce que tu peux arrête juste une seconde de regarder l'horloge ? Soupira Tracy d'un air exaspérée.**

Je soupirais à mon tour, sentant les regards sur moi. Je me redressais légèrement sur le dossier de ma chaise, et commençais à jouer avec le bout de mon cahier. Merde, je pensais vraiment pas que le cours de ma soeur serait aussi ... chiant, en même temps, c'était de la Littérature ... je m'attendais à quoi au juste ?

**- Psss ... Psss ... Gilbert, merde, retourne-toi ! S'impatienta nerveusement mon voisin de derrière.**

Je me retournais et vis un mec que je ne connaissais pas, et qui n'avait certainement pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Je le regardais d'un regard noir, et rétorqua tout aussi bas :

**- Alors, tout d'abord, je t'emmerde, ensuite, de quel droit tu me parles comme ça ? Puis, tu me veux quoi ? **

**- Doucement, doucement ... Stressa-t-il. Ta soeur pourrait nous entendre !**

**- Et ... ? **

**- Tiens, c'est de la part de Salvatore. Dit il en fourrant un papier dans ma main avec rapidité.**

**- Tout ça pour un papier ? J'y crois pas ... Soupirais-je en roulant des yeux.**

Je me retournais, déplia le papier sous ma table en prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par ma soeur. Je lus alors :

_J'avoue, je n'ai pas donné ce papier à la bonne personne :)_

_Je voulais savoir si tu voulais déjeuner avec Sophia, Stefan et moi à la cafète ? Y aura sûrement d'autres personnes, mais j'aimerai vraiment tu viennes ..._ **Damon****_._**

Je souris bêtement et me retourna pour hocher la tête en direction de Damon. Il sourit, plus que ravie, puis ... Tracy intervint, bien évidemment, à ce moment-là !

**- Je te dérange pas, Elena ? **

**- Euh ... j'hésite sincèrement à te répondre là. Plaisantais-je en me retournant.**

Son regard passa de moi à Damon, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle m'envoya un regard interrogateur, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Damon a des vus pour un plan sexe ce soir, m'dame ! Ricana un basketteur au premier rang.**

**- Pardon ? M'écriais-je, sidérée.**

**- La ferme, Bradley. Grommela Damon.**

**- Je peux savoir depuis quand vous vous ... reparlez sans vous engueulez tout les deux ? Demanda Tracy, oubliant son cours.**

**- Reparlez ? Répéta une bécasse au deuxième rang. Vous vous connaissez ?**

**- On t'en demande des choses, toi ? Rétorqua Rebekkah.**

**- Et toi, la blondas... S'énerva une rousse.**

**- Je ne te conseille pas de terminer ta phrase, Pénéloppe. La coupa Stefan, défendant sa petit amie.**

**- On se calme ! Cria Tracy, de toute ses forces. Vous vous croyez où là ? Vous voulez peut être une tasse de thé ? Une heure de colle pour vous, monsieur au premier rang, et pour la demi-insulte de la jeune demoiselle là-bas ! **

Nous nous tûmes brusquement, et la salle redevint silencieuse. Mon regard dériva sur Rebekkah, qui était, elle aussi, sur le point d'exploser de rire. Nous n'avions jamais prise Tracy au sérieux ... malheureusement. Pour moi, je l'a voyais comme ma soeur, pas comme une professeur normale. Et Rebekkah l'a voyait plus comme la soeur d'une de ses amies ... Comment l'a prendre au sérieux avec ça ?

La sonnerie retentit, nous sauvant au passage. Je ne pris pas le temps d'écouter les devoirs de Tracy, qu'elle pouvait très bien me redonner ce soir en rentrant à la maison, et rangeais mes affaires à toute vitesse. Rebekkah suivit le mouvement, et nous sortîmes au plus vite pour exploser de rire comme pas permis. Sérieux, il y avait des limites, de grosse !

**- Merde ... j'arrive pas ... à m'arrêter ... Rit Rebekkah jusqu'aux larmes.**

**- Faut que ... je reprenne ma ... respiration ! Essayais-je de dire entre deux fous-rires. **

J'inspirai et expirai du mieux que je pus tout en rigolant, me tenant aux murs du lycée. Je n'arrivais décidément pas à m'arrêter ...

**- Euh ... est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Stefan, accompagné de Damon, qui venait d'arriver.**

**- On avait ... juste un fou rire. Répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux, un peu calmer.**

**- Parle pour toi ... moi j'arrive toujours ... pas à m'arrêter ! Rit Rebekkah en se tenant à Stefan pour ne pas tomber par terre.**

J'essuyais les quelques larmes qui étaient coulés, tout en regardant mon amie d'un drôle d'air. Stefan l'a tenait par la taille en me lançant un regard amusé, tandis que Damon, lui, avait les bras croisé sur son torse, tout aussi amusé. Je me mis à le fixer, de haute en bas ... Damon était un beau garçon depuis sa naissance, je dois l'avouer, et qui ne peux pas résister à ce putain de corps d'apollon ? Merde, je suis pas censé fantasmer sur lui le jour où je décide de tout oublier ...

**- Euh ... On devrait y aller ? Intervins-je en détournant mon regard, joues rouges.**

**- Ouais ... c'est bon, je suis calmé ! Sourit Rebekkah en s'essuyant les joues. Je reviens, je vais me remaquiller aux toilettes, je vous rejoins à la cafétéria !**

**- Ok, mais ne met pas trop de temps ! Criais-je alors qu'elle partait en courant dans un autre couloir.**

A peine eus-je finis ma phrase que Damon passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me plaquer contre lui. Je retins un petit crie de surprise, et finis par m'habituer a cette posture ... Tellement bien que je passais, à mon tour, mon bras autour de sa taille pour me coller un peu plus contre lui. Ses bras m'avaient manqués ... En réalité, même si je mettais à moitié voilé la face pendant trois ans ... Il m'avait tout simplement manqué. Mais il avait toujours cette petite pensée dans ma tête qui me disait qu'il avait toujours cette raison inconnu qu'il ne voulait pas me dire ... Ce qui me frustrée, au plus haut point.

**- Vous vous êtes pardonnés ? Demanda Stefan, qui marchait à côté de moi, surpris.**

**- Bah ... Soupira Damon en me regardant d'un air incertain.**

Je mis quelques secondes à réponde, ainsi qu'à réfléchir. Cette décision, je devais la prendre maintenant ... Je repensais aux paroles de Rebekkah, et à cette petite pensée dans ma tête ... Peut être qu'il m'avouera sa raison plus tard, non ? J'en sais, tout est confus. Je pris une énorme bouffée d'air, et dis tout en souriant d'un air tout à fait naturel :

**- Ouais.**

Stefan sourit d'un air ravie et se pencha pour me poser un baisé sur la joue, qui me fis légèrement rire. Je sentis Damon resserrait notre étreinte tout en posant un baisé sur ma tempe, enfin ... plusieurs baisés rapides.

**- Je te promet de plus te lâcher d'une semelle ... Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.**

**- Y a pas intérêt ! Rigolais-je tout bas.**

Il déposa un long baisé sur ma joue, et me colla un peu plus contre son torse tout en m'entraînant à la cafétéria.

Damon, qui avait deux plateaux à chaque bras, déposa le mien sur la table où était une blonde, une brune, et un brun qui étaient entrain de discuter. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et regarda Damon posa mon plateau et pousser ma chaise tel un gentleman.

**- Attention, je pourrai m'y habituer ! M'asseyais-je amusée.**

**- C'est le but** _il mio angelo_**. Sourit-en s'asseyant à côté de moi.**

**- Euh ... Bonjour ? Débuta le brun, me regardant d'un air incertain.**

**- Elena, je te présente Célia, Nathaniel et Bonnie. Les amis, voici Elena ! Nous présenta Damon.**

**- On rencontre enfin la fameuse Elena ... Sourit la blonde, qui devait être Célia. Je crois qu'on va devenir de grande amie toutes les deux !**

**- Ravie de te rencontrer. Souffla simplement la brune, tête baissé.**

**- On peut enfin mettre un visage sur un nom. Sourit Nathaniel. Mais je te préviens, ne m'appelle pas Nathaniel ... juste Nate.**

**- Enchantée moi aussi ... et je note, Nate. Souris-je en retour.**

**- Ah, t'es enfin là, je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure ! S'écria Caroline, qui s'assit en face de moi.**

Elle reprit son calme, et regarda Nate, Célia et Bonnie, l'air étonnée.

**- Je vous présente Caroline, ma meilleure amie. Leur présentais-je.**

**- Enchantée. Sourit une nouvelle fois Célia. Je crois qu'on s'est déjà croisé, à la compétition des cheerlearders ... t'était la capitaine, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Exact. Mais j'ai cédé ma place à Elena. Lui révéla Caroline en me souriant au passage.**

**- Ce qui n'est pas plus mal ! Répliqua une voix derrière mon dos. Bonjour tout le monde ! **

Rebekkah s'installa à côté de moi, et m'embrassa rapidement la joue tout en me regardant, amusée. Elle regarda ensuite ma main entrelacé à celle de Damon, et sourit un peu plus. Caroline dut suivre le regard de Damon pour s'écrier, surprise :

**- Tu lui as pardonné ?**

**- Sérieusement ? Tu me l'avais pas dit ! S'écria une nouvelle voix venut de ma gauche.**

**- Tyler, Caroline ... Commençais-je en roulant des yeux.**

**- Je savais que ça allait arriver ... tu vas m'oublier, hein ? Paniqua alors ma petite blonde préféré.**

**- Caroline ... Soupirais-je.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sophia, qui s'assit rapidement à côté de son frère.**

**- On vous entend du couloir ! Nous prévint Stefan qui embrassa Rebekkah sans gêne.**

**- Tu es en couple toi maintenant ? S'étonna Nate en faisant un brève accolade à Stefan.**

**- Ouais, pas touche à ma copine Archibald ! Rit Stefan. Alors, pourquoi vous parlez si fort ?**

**- Elena n'a pas prit le temps de dire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait pardonné au connard qu'il lui a brisé le coeur ! Rétorqua Caroline, bras croisés.**

**- Caroline, ça c'est fait ce matin ! M'écriais-je.**

**- Et merci pour le "connard" ! Râla Damon.**

**- Oh ça va toi, la ramène pas trop non plus ! Attaqua Caroline, le fusillant du regard.**

**- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda Damon, un peu plus froidement.**

**- Hé, on se calme. Intervint calmement Célia.**

**- Ça ce voit que tu te rends pas compte tu mal que t'a fait à Elena. C'est pas toi qui a dut la reconstruire il y a trois ans ! Continua Caroline. Je ne dit pas que je suis contente pour vous deux, pas du tout ... mais je te prévient Salvatore, tu lui refais encore du mal, mon point va partir tout seul et tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte !**

Elle reprit son sac et partit de la cafétéria, ignorant mes appels et ceux de Rebekkah. Je soupirais et rejeta ma tête en arrière ... J'avais pas totalement comprise sa réaction, mais elle avait à moitié raison. J'aurais pus lui confier mes ressentis envers Damon, comme je l'avais fait avec Rebekkah ... mais ce qu'elle venait de dire me faisait comprendre que elle tenait à moi, et c'était plaisant à entendre et à comprendre. Caroline et Rebekkah étaient comme mes soeurs ... J'aurais dus voir ça autant avec Rebekkah et Caroline !

**- Wow. Lâcha Bonnie. C'est ... surprenant comme conversation.**

**- Moi j'aime bien, il y a jamais d'ambiance ici ! Sourit Nate en voulant d'étendre l'atmosphère.**

**- Je ... j'vais aller lui parler. Dis-je en me relevant.**

**- T'es sûr ? Demanda automatiquement Damon, sourcils froncés.**

**- T'inquiète pas. Lui souris-je légèrement.**

**- Attend, je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Rebekkah, se relevant à son tour.**

Elle me prit par les épaules, et nous traversâmes le couloir sous le regards de quelques surpris. Nous quittâmes alors la cafétéria, et vîmes Caroline rangeait ses affaires dans un des casiers du couloir désert.

**- Caro' ! L'appelais-je en m'avançant à grands pas.**

**- Non, c'est bon, je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire : c'était quoi ça ? Tu n'aurais pas dut péter un câble ... Désolé. Grommela ma meilleure amie.**

**- Non, je n'allais pas dire ça. Souris-je.**

**- Asseyons-nous ! Proposa Rebekkah, s'asseyant sur le sol contre un casier.**

Caroline soupira, et finit par fermer le sien pour s'asseoir à côté de Rebekkah sur le sol. Je me mis en face d'elles, continuant de sourire.

**- T'as le droit d'avoir ton avis Caro ... mais crois-pas que comme j'ai pardonné à Damon, qu'il te remplace automatiquement. Débutais-je calmement.**

**- Bien sûr que si. Avant de me rencontrer, il était ton meilleur ami de toujours ... j'étais ta meilleure amie de toujours, enfin, Rebekkah et moi l'étions, parce que Damon n'était là justement. Mais, tu lui as pardonné, ce qui fait ... Déballa-t-elle rapidement.**

**- C'est pas un concours, ma belle. Ris-je tranquillement. D'accord, Damon est mon meilleur ami depuis le berceau, mais vous êtes aussi mes meilleures amies et ça ne changera pas. Il y a aucune liste dans mon coeur, ni aucun classement d'ailleurs. **

**- Désolé pour cette scène alors ... Sourit-elle légèrement.**

**- Tu n'es pas désolé ... Devina Rebekkah en riant.**

**- Pas du tout même ! Rajoutais-je.**

**- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue ! Sourit-elle. Au moins, j'ai été clair avec Salvatore : s'il te refait du mal, j'hésiterai pas à utiliser mon poing ... et j'étais sérieuse.**

**- Comme Tyler, comme moi, et surtout comme mon frère ! Assura Rebekkah.**

**- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vus Kol depuis ... longtemps. Il se cache ou quoi ... ? Plaisantais-je. Et tu m'avais promis de me présenter ton autre frère ... Nick je crois ?**

**- Kol est sans doute entrain de sécher, où je ne sais quoi ... il est dans un de ses délires. Et Nick est à l'administration. Passez chez moi ce soir, si vous voulez. Nous proposa Rebekkah.**

**- Sans aucuns soucis, je viens ! Accepta instantanément Caroline.**

**- Je dois voir ça avec Tracy. Normalement, je garde Mackenzie ...**

**- Prend-là avec toi, j'adore ta soeur ! Ma coupa Rebekkah, souriante.**

**- Si tu veux. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.**

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, l'appétit partit. Nous rîmes aux remarques et critiques de Caroline, par rapport au tenue des filles mal habillaient qui passés dans les couloirs. Nous parlâmes aussi de garçons, comme Tyler, Damon, Stefan ... Mais Tyler était un sujet à peu près esquivé de la part de Caroline. Je voyais bien qu'elle lui en voulait énormément, et la seule solution pour qu'elle lui pardonne était qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Je connaissais Caroline ... elle ne fera jamais le premier pas !

**- Au fait ... vous trouvez pas la brune bizarre vous ? Nous demanda Rebekkah.**

**- Bonnie ? Si, un peu ... avant que Damon m'entraîne à sa table, elle riait et avait la tête relevait. Dès que Damon m'a présenté, elle a tout de suite baissé la tête. Leur appris-je en grimaçant. Elle doit pas être une de mes fans elle ...**

**- Et elle ne l'est pas, je peux te le confirmer ! Retentit une voix.**

Nous tournâmes instantanément la tête pour voir arriver Sophia qui s'assit à côté de moi tout en souriant d'un air un peu ... garce.

**- Explique. Exigea simplement Rebekkah.**

**- Elle est raide dingue de mon frère, la pauvre ... Depuis trois ans, elle espère sincèrement qu'il est un un quelconque sentiment à son égard. Pour l'instant, il n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour cette pimbêche, et je me demande toujours comment il peux la supporter !**

**- Wow. Quelle conne ! Souffla Caroline avec sérieux.**

**- Tu ne vas pas par quatre chemins, toi ! Rit Sophia.**

**- A côté de toi, elle ne fait pas le poids, 'Léna. Assura Rebekkah.**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi, je ne suis en compétition avec elle ... si ? M'inquiétais-je.**

**- Bonnie est ... Bonnie. Reprit Sophia. Mais vous vous êtes bien pardonnés, mon frère et toi ?**

**- Oui ! Assurais-je, d'un ton convainquant.**

**- Alors Bonnie est une menace. Confirma Sophia en grimaçant.**

Et ... C'était censé me rassurer ?!

* * *

_La chapitre vous plait-il ?_

_Vos reviews sont juste merveilleuses et encourageante *-* Je suis raide dingue de vous, mes lecteurs :)_

PS : Désolé pour le retard, j'ai dus **réécriture un passage pour que ce soit cohérent avec la suite ...**

**PSS : La fin n'est pas vraiment top ... je sais :(**

**#Angel**


	8. Fin de journée mouvementée

**« Fin de journée mouvementée »**

**Phoebe Tonkin** est _Spencer Hale_

**Malese Jow** est _Annabelle Hale_

* * *

Les cours de l'après midi passèrent très vite. Damon et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous coller, sous les regards curieux de certaines personnes ... Mais surtout de Bonnie, qui soupirait à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait rire, sourire ou chuchoter pendant les cours. Elle me fusillait presque du regard, et quand je le lui renvoyais, elle se détournait automatiquement. Moi qui voulait ne pas avoir de problèmes cette année, ou, du moins, pendant les premiers mois de ma nouvelle scolarité, c'était désormais raté ... Parce que mon problème se résumait par un simple nom : Bonnie Bennett. A peine avais-je pardonné à Damon qu'un obstacle venait déjà droit devant nous ... c'était du délire !

**- N'y pense pas ! Me chuchota Rebekkah qui s'était mise à côté de moi pour notre dernier cours de la journée.**

**- Difficile, quand tu vois ton meilleur ami rigolait avec celle que tu veux buter depuis la pause déjeuné ! Rétorquais-je entre mes dents, regard rivé sur le tableau.**

**- Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse ... Pouffa Rebekkah.**

**- N'importe quoi ! Protestais-je un ton plus haut.**

Le professeur se retourna, et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils tout en secouant la tête. Je fis mine d'écrire sur ma feuille vierge depuis le début du cours, et il finit par se retournait pour continuer à écrire sur le tableau. Je soupirais et fusilla Rebekkah du regard, qui semblait, au contraire, amusée par la situation.

**- Au fait, n'oublie pas que c'est aujourd'hui que Spencer revient en ville ! Me rappela mon amie.**

**- Aîe, j'ai complètement oubliée Spencer ! Désespérais-je en me tapant le front.**

**- Tu oublies souvent tes meilleures amies, dit-moi ? Me taquina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.**

**- Te moque pas, j'ai carrément oubliée qu'elle revenait aujourd'hui. Elle revient avec Anna ? Murmurais-je en prenant des notes.**

**- Évidement. Ton frère va être heureux de la revoir, ça lui changera les idées.**

**- Jeremy va sauté au plafond. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'elles revenaient en ville pour leur dernière année de lycée, avec nous. J'ai pensée que ce serait une bonne surprise ... Révélais-je en souriant au coin.**

**- Tu es la soeur parfaite. Commenta Rebekkah avec un petit sourire.**

**- Je sais, je sais ... Ris-je légèrement, toujours en souriant.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, toujours avec son petit sourire. Elle prit rapidement les notes que je venais d'écrire, et la sonnerie retentit. Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que mon coeur se réchauffa à l'idée de revoir Spencer. Je l'avais rencontrée presque en même temps que Caroline et Tyler, et nous étions devenus inséparable. A cause de ses soucies familiaux, elle avait dut partir en plein milieu de son année de première, en compagnie de sa soeur, Annabelle, la meilleure amie de Jeremy, même si nous savions qu'elle était bien plus pour lui ...

Elle n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses, et quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le disait sans problème, sans tact. Elle était du genre à avoir le sang énormément chaud, et s'énervait rapidement ... Spencer était le genre de fille cash, belle et garce, et c'est ce que j'avais préféré chez elle. Même si elle avait eut quelques accrochages avec Caroline, à propos de Tyler, dans le passé, elle nous avait tous manqué, et on était plus qu'heureux de savoir son retour parmi nous !

**- Dépêche toi, son avion arrive dans une demi-heure, faut pas perdre de temps ! Me prévint Rebekkah en rangeant ses affaire.**

**- On prend quelle voiture ? Demandais-je en rangeant, à mon tour, mes affaires avec rapidité.**

**- Caroline est déjà partit, elle a finit il y a une heure ! Nous informa Tyler, prêt à partir.**

**- Je suis partit avec Damon, ce matin. On aura jamais le temps d'aller chercher ma voiture chez moi. Intervins-je.**

**- Gregory ? Proposa Tyler.**

**- Il est déjà partit pour son cours de foot. Soupira Rebekkah. Et je suis partit avec Stefan, et je suppose que tu es partit avec Gregory, Ty' ?**

**- Tu as vus juste. Soupira Tyler à son tour.**

**- Comment on va faire ? Demandais-je en sortant de la classe.**

Rebekkah fit mine de réfléchir, ainsi que Tyler. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, se regardèrent, puis me regardèrent instantanément du même mouvement. J'eus un mouvement de recul, surprise.

**- Et après on dit que je suis bizarre ? Répliquais-je.**

**- On vient d'avoir ... Commença Rebbekah.**

**- ... un super idée ! Termina Tyler.**

**- Vous êtes télépathes maintenant ? Ris-je nerveusement. J'aime pas trop la façon dont vous me regardait...**

**- Ta soeur a une voiture, qui pourrait nous service, pour un super urgence ... Tu as cinq minutes pour la trouver, prendre ses clés de voiture, et nous rejoindre dans le parking ! Déballa Rebekkah en vitesse en prenant Tyler par le bras.**

Ils partirent rapidement, me laissant sur le cul, en plein couloir. Je fronçais les sourcils, et finis par me retournais pour prendre la direction de la salle de cours de ma soeur. C'était un bonne idée ... mais étrangement trouvé comme même !

**- Elena ? M'appela une voix familière.**

Je me retournais, et vis Damon courir dans ma direction, sous le regard presque blasé de Bonnie qui le suivait de près en marchant d'un pas rapide.

**- Je dois allée voir ma soeur, là ...**

**- Un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il automatiquement.**

**- Non, non, je dois aller lui piquer ses clés de voiture pour aller chercher une amie à l'aéroport. Le rassurais-je avec un sourire au coin.**

**- Moi qui voulais que tu passes chez moi ... c'est raté, hein ? Grimaça-t-il, cachant sa déception.**

**- J'aurais vraiment aimée, mais j'ai promis à Spencer, enfin, celle que je dois aller chercher, de passer la soirée avec elle. Révélais-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur.**

Quelques secondes passèrent rapidement, et il dit finalement :

**- Oh pire, ramène Rebekkah, Caroline, Tyler et Grégory chez moi et j'inviterai Nate, Célia et Stefan à la maison ? Me proposa-t-il.**

**- Et moi ? Intervint Bonnie, vexée.**

**- Tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, Bennett ! Sourit Damon en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.**

Je sentis mon corps se raidir, et détournais mon regard vers les casiers du couloir, le coeur serré. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et dit avec une drôle de voix :

**- Je leur en parlerai ... j'dois y aller.**

A peine dit, que je me retournais pour partir à grand enjambée ! Je partis donc voir ma soeur, le coeur serrée, et les joues crispés de colère, bouillonnant de rage G...

Ma soeur avait rapidement acceptée de me prêter sa voiture. Je partis alors rapidement rejoindre Rebekkah et Tyler sur le parking, tout en ignorant les signes que me faisant Damon, faisant mine de ne pas le voir. J'avais les lèvres serrés, et ... pas vraiment en état de conduire. Je lançais alors les clés à Rebekkah, qui me demanda du regard se qui n'allait pas. Pour réponse, je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas vraiment en parler ... j'avais une réaction de jalouse, alors que d'ordinaire, je ne l'étais pas du tout. Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Et je n'étais sans doute pas prête à en parler, à personne !

Je m'assis sur la banquette arrière de la Porsche de ma soeur, sans prendre la peine de mettre la ceinture de sécurité. Tyler alla s'asseoir devant à côté de Rebekkah, voulant jouer avec l'auto-radio ...

**- Elena ? M'appela Sophia avant que Rebekkah ne démarre.**

Elle courut rapidement nous rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de moi, presque essoufflée.

**- Je peux ... vous accompagner ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux soufflements.**

**- Tu ne connais même pas Spencer et Anna ! Rétorqua Tyler.**

**- J'ai deux bonnes raisons de vous accompagner : la première, est que je veux éviter à tout prix votre crétin de copain ; la deuxième, est que j'ai ... non, en fait, y a pas de deuxièmement.**

**- Ok, c'est partie ! Déclarais-je en roulant des yeux, amusée.**

Sophia me sourit en remerciement, tout reprenant son souffle. Rebekkah démarra en lançant un baisé imaginaire à Stefan, avant de quitter le parking du lycée que nous reverrions demain matin ...

Le trajet avait été court, mais amusant. Nous n'arrêtions pas de rire, alors que Tyler essayait tant bien que mal de chanter ne serait-ce qu'une chanson correctement. En tout cas, ça m'avait changé les idées ... J'avais soigneusement pris le temps d'éteindre mon portable, pour ne pas lire ni avoir la tentation de scruter d'un coup d'oeil les nombreux SMS de Damon. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler en réalité ... S'il veut quelqu'un à qui parler, rigoler et discuter, il n'a qu'à aller voir sa Bonnie chérie !

**- On est arrivé ! S'exclama joyeusement Rebekkah. Allons-y !**

Un large sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, et je sortis à toute vitesse de la voiture pour courir à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Tyler me rejoint aussitôt, et sans attendre Rebekkah et Sophia, il m'entraîna par la main dans la foule de gens complètement paumés. Je bousculais plusieurs personnes, et m'excusais à chaque fois rapidement avant de courir à la même hauteur que Tyler. Il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir la revoir ...

**- Tyler, moins vite ! Réussis-je à articuler tout en courant.**

Il ralentit un chouïa la cadence, mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Je soupirais d'exaspération, mais le suivis sans rien dire.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à courir dans tous les sens, je vis de loin deux brunettes et une jolie blonde que je connaissais bien avancer vers nous. Je les reconnus au premier coup d'oeil, et mon large sourire revint sur mes lèvres tandis qu'une immense joie remplaça bien vite la peine dans mon coeur ...

**- Spencer ! Hurlais-je dans l'aéroport.**

Ma brune préféré se tourna dans ma direction, et un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Elle posa sa valises et son énorme sac à terre, dit un bref truck à sa soeur, et courut dans notre direction, à moi et Tyler, avant de nous sauter au coup. Je l'a pris automatiquement dans mes bras, et Tyler eut le même réflexe tout en rigolant.

**- Vous m'avez trop manqué ! Nous dit-elle en nous serrant contre elle. J'arrive pas à y croire, je suis de retour, pour de bon !**

**- Et tu as intérêt à rester. Sans toi, nos journées étaient bizarre ! Grimaça Tyler tout en souriant.**

**- Ah bah merci, Lockwood ! Souris-je en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne. Mais il a raison, tu n'as pas intérêt à repartir de si tôt, Hale.**

**- Comptez sur moi. Rit-elle en se détachant de notre étreinte à trois. Elena, c'est pas possible !**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? M'étonnais-je.**

**- Tu deviens de plus en plus belle chaque année, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Dit elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner un air sévère. Tu vas tout de suite de me révéler ton secret, Gilbert ...**

**- Spencer !**

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Rebekkah, et Sophia, courir à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Je souris, moqueuse, et m'adressa à Spencer avant qu'une tornade blonde ne lui saute au coup :

**- Mon petit secret, sera pour plus tard, hein ?**

**- Coup de chance, Gilbert, coup de chance ... Rit-elle avant de prendre Rebekkah dans ses bras.**

**- C'est pas possible, elle court trop vite ta copine ! Se plaignit Sophia en se tenant les genoux.**

**- T'es venus toi ? S'étonna Caroline qui venait tout juste de nous rejoindre.**

**- Pas envie d'en parler ! Soupira la soeur de Damon en se redressant.**

**- Salut, tout le monde ... S'incrusta timidement Annabelle.**

Je voulus la saluer, mais ma bouche était ... comment dire : bloquée. Annabelle n'était plus comme avant, physiquement parlant (aperçue) . Mon frère ne va pas pouvoir lui résister, ça, c'était sûr et certain.

**- Ça va pas ? Mme demande Annabelle, voyant mon trouble.**

**- Non, ça va ... c'est juste que tu es ... wow ! Ris-je légèrement avant de lui faire une bref accolade. Contente de te revoir, Anna.**

**- Moi aussi. Jer' n'est pas là ? Demanda automatiquement la brunette.**

**- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que tu étais de retour. Une petite suprise en ce moment ne peut que lui faire du bien, crois-moi. Assurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.**

**- Tu es sûr que ...**

**- T'inquiète pas, Anna, Jeremy va être plus que content de te revoir. La coupa Caroline en passant son bras autour des épaules.**

**- Euh ... bonjour ? Hésita Spencer, qui revenait avec Rebekkah, tout en s'adressant à Sophia.**

**- Je ... Commença Sophia.**

**- Spencer, je te présente Sophia. Salvatore, voici Spencer. Les présentais-je en coupant Sophia.**

**- Salvatore, hein ? Répéta Spencer, m'envoyant un regard sceptique.**

**- Ok, je vois qu'Elena t'a parlé de mon frère. Soupira Sophia, m'envoyant un regard qui en disant gros.**

**- Ecoutez, tous. Ce n'est pas parce que ... Damon et moi avons une relation assez complexe qu'on doit mettre Sophia dans le panier, ok ? Repris-je en les regardant tour à tour.**

**- Moi je l'aime bien. Avoua Caroline en haussant les épaules.**

**- Bah, moi aussi. Dit ensuite Rebekkah.**

Tyler soupira, mais finis par dire en passant sa main sur sa nuque :

**- Elle est ... supportable.**

**- Je dois le prendre comment ? Me demanda discrètement Sophia en haussant les sourcils.**

Je lui souris en roulant des yeux. J'entendis Spencer soupirer à son tour. Elle me regarda d'un regard insistant, comme pour dire " tu es sûr de ton coup, là ? ". Je lui souris tout simplement en hochant la tête discrètement.

**- Bon ... Eh bien enchantée. Finit-elle par dire avant de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. Bon, on fait quoi ce soir les gens ?**

**- Comme vous voulez. Je dors chez Stefan de toute façon, et puis, il m'a assuré que je pouvais à l'heure que je voulais. Sourit Rebekkah.**

**- J'ai manqué un épisode ? Reprit Spencer, m'envoyant un regard interrogateur.**

**- Stefan est le mystérieux gars que Rebekkah a rencontré l'année dernière. Tu te rappelles des nos sorties shopping annulé à cause de lui ? Et bien, tu vas avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer ! Souris-je au coin.**

**- Spencer, je te préviens, si tu dis quelques choses de travers à Stefan je te ... Commença Rebekkah, totalement sérieuse.**

**- On verra sur place, ok ? Pouffa cette dernière. Non, sérieusement, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour ce soir. De l'alcool, des jeux complètement con de notre âge et de la musique feront l'affaire !**

**- Pas chez moi, en tout cas. Mon père est de retour de son voyage d'affaire, et ... je crois que je vais lui laisser la maison avec ma mère pour des retrouvailles comme il se doit. Grimaça-t-il avant de s'adresser directement à moi. Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?**

**- Bien sûr. Acceptais-je aussitôt en souriant.**

**- Chez moi c'est mort, ma mère voudra jamais de l'alcool à la maison. Intervint Caroline.**

**- Bon, chez qui alors ? Moi c'est mort d'avance ! S'impatienta Spencer.**

**- Euh ... Damon m'a proposé d'aller chez lui, enfin, que nous allions chez lui ce soir. Intervins-je d'une petite voix.**

**- Tu aurais pus le dire plutôt ! Rit Rebekkah.**

**- Ça m'est sortit de la tête. Mentis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.**

**- Damon Salvatore ? Reprit Spencer en croisant elle aussi les bras sur sa poitrine, sourcils froncés.**

**- Il faut croire. Sourit légèrement Sophia.**

**- J'ai raté plusieurs épisodes ou quoi ? Répliqua Spencer en nous regardant tour à tour.**

**- Spencer ... Hésitais-je.**

**- Ok, je ne repartirais plus ça c'est clair ! Me coupa-t-elle. Il va falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui, que tu sois d'accord ou non 'Léna.**

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Je me sentis un peu mal, et passais nerveusement plusieurs fois de suite ma main sur ma nuque. Voyant ma gêne, Caroline reprit haut et fort :

**- On va vous laisser discuter et avancer tranquillement, on va tous commencer à y aller ok ? Spencer, je prend tes valises.**

Cette dernière hocha la tête, sans pour autant détourner son regard d'une baie vitrée de l'aéroport. Ils partirent tous en direction de la sortis, me laissant avec Spencer. Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer, et y alla franco :

**- M'en veux pas, d'accord ?**

**- Elena, merde, je pars tout en gardant en tête que cet enfoiré t'a fait du mal et je reviens en apprenant que je vais passer la soirée chez lui ? Tu veux que je réagisse comment, sérieusement ? J'espère pour lui qu'il s'est débarrassé de tout couteau ou truck pointue chez lui ! S'énerva-t-elle.**

**- Spencer, s'il te plaît. Soupirais-je en gardant mon calme. Je peux tout t'expliquer si tu veux, mais calme-toi.**

**- Essaie toujours. Dit elle en pinçant les lèvres.**

**- Je sais même pas par où commencer, tiens ... Dis-je avec nervosité.**

**- Où vous en êtes par exemple.**

**- On est redevenus ... on va dire que je lui ai pardonné. Répondis-je en choisissant correctement mes mots.**

**- Comment ça s'est fait ? Je veux dire ... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussait à lui pardonné aussi facilement ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée et perdue.**

**- C'était pas facile, crois-moi. Lui assurais-je. Je l'ai revus au dîné en communauté, comme chaque année. Mais ... on va dire que quand Rebekkah m'a présenté, ou a crue, me présenter à Stefan, j'ai un peu perdus mon sang froid. Je lui ai pas clairement dit, en m'adressant à lui, qu'il aille se faire foutre ou un truck de ce genre, mais par ce que j'ai dit ... je crois que je lui ai fait passer le message. Et j'ai croisé son regard à un moment de la soirée et ... j'en sais rien, je me suis rendus compte que malgré cette espèce de haine ou rancœur que j'avais envers lui, il me manquait.**

**- Et ... ? C'est là que tu lui a pardonné ? S'étonna Spencer.**

**- Tu me connais mal, on dirait ! La taquinais-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Non, pas du tout. Hier, matin, je me suis retrouvé en binôme au cours d'Alaric. Et ... je sais pas, il a essayé de débuter la conversation en disant** "**Tu as toujours la même écriture"**.

**- C'est bien un mec, celui-là ! Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.**

**- Ouais. Souris-je à mon tour, amusée. Mais j'ai été un peu froide avec lui, je dois l'avouer. Enfin bref, la sonnerie a retentit et il passait un mot où il avait écrit "Tu me manques". A partir de là ... je sais pas, j'ai un peu douté. Pendant le cours de Rick, j'avais accepté d'accompagner Stefan à la fête de Ty', mais aussi Damon qui l'aidé pour son matos de musique. Enfin bref, je suis passé le chercher, et ... on a eut un moment comme ceux qu'on passait ensemble il y a trois ans. A partir de là, j'ai sérieusement douté.**

**- Ok, passons les détails. Dit elle alors que nous sortions, à notre tour, de l'aéroport. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussait à lui pardonner pour être directe ?**

**- Il me manquait. Répondis-je avec tout le sérieux du monde.**

**- Soit plus précise je veux dire, parce j'ai une supposition en tête ... mais il faut qu'elle soit fondé avec des preuves. Dit elle d'un ton mystérieux. Qu'est-ce qui te manquait chez lui ?**

**- J'en sais rien, Spencer ... Lui, tout simplement. Ses paroles rassurantes quand j'étais en stresse, celle qui me réconfortait quand j'avais un coup de blues, où ses câlins à répétitions ... j'en sais rien, ce genre de chose quoi.**

**- Meilleur-ami, t'en est sûr ? Rit elle légèrement.**

**- Oh, et c'est repartie. Rebekkah m'a fait le même discourt ce matin, Spencer, alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Ris-je à mon tour. Et puis, Tyler aussi est mon meilleur ami, et ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis raide dingue de lui.**

**- Non, mais la façon dont tu parles de ce fameux Damon me pousse à croire qu'il est bien plus que ton meilleur ami, Elena. Reprit-elle avec calme et sérieux.**

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, repensant à mes paroles. Alors que nous arrivions vers la voiture, Spencer me stoppa tout en me prenant par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le mien.

**- Ecoute ... je te promet pas de l'adorer, ni de devenir une grande ami avec lui. Mais je vais faire un effort pour toi, parce que t'es comme même ma meilleure amie, faut pas l'oublier. Mais s'il te fait une nouvelle fois du mal, là, je peux rien te promettre Gilbert.**

Je soupirais légèrement en l'a prenant dans mes bras, soulagée mais toujours dans mes songes. Alors que je me persuadais qu'entre Damon et moi, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une grande amitié de longue date, Spencer en remit une couche ... qui me troubla :

**- Elena, je t'ai jamais vus parlé d'un gars comme tu parles de Damon. Reprit-elle, toujours dans mes bras. Même si tu en rigoles, et que tu te moques de nous ... Rebekkah et moi n'avons peut être pas tord. Pense à t'installer seule dans une pièce, et à réfléchir sur tes sentiments quelques minutes. C'est comme ça que j'ai sus que j'étais amoureuse de Tyler ... Penses-y !**

Elle se détacha de notre étreinte, et me souris légèrement, me laissant seule devant l'aéroport. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, et l'a regarda rejoindre nos amis. Elle parraissait tellement rayonnante ... alors que je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle souffrait des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Tyler, mais qui n'était pas partagé. Je soupirais, et me promis, pour Spencer et pour moi, de suivre son conseil dès que je le pourrais. Je ne doutais pas de mon amitié pour Damon, alors là, pas du tout ... mais il fallait que je sois sûr qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié, sans aucune ambiguïté.

- Elena, tu viens ? Cria Caroline.

- J'arrive ... je dois envoyer un message ! Lui répondis-je en sortant mon portable.

Je l'allumais rapidement, et écrivis un rapide message à Damon :

**De : Elena Gilbert**

**A : Damon Salvatore**

_Désolé, j'avais éteint mon portable. J'avais pas vus tes messages :/ C'est ok pour ce soir. Laisse moi une place dans tes bras :) A tout à l'heure !_


	9. Tension

**« Tension »**

* * *

Spencer soupira tout en faisant les cents pas dans mon dressing. Prête depuis une heure, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à être prête avant tout le monde ... mais surtout avant moi. Nous devions aller chez Damon dans une demi-heure, et je mettais lamentablement endormi sur le canapé sans prendre le temps de mettre le réveil sur mon portable !

**- J'ai trouvé ! S'écria-t-elle en se prenant une pile de fringue dans ses bras.**

**- Simple, décontracté ? Répétais-je pour la énième fois.**

**- Je ... Oui, bon, c'est très décontracté ! Rit-elle en me montrant la tenue (****aperçue****) qu'elle venait de choisir.**

**- Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais pas aller chez Damon en chemise transparente et sous-vêtements noir ! Répliquais-je en me levant, les bras croisé.**

**- Bon ... Tu mets un short noir mais aucun Tee-shirt, ça marche ? Négocia-t-elle.**

**- Spencer ...**

**- Tu veux que cette pétasse de Bennett te fasse de l'ombre ? Non, bon ! Tu mets ça, et ce short (****aperçue****), et tu discutes pas Gilbert ! Sourit-elle en mettant les vêtements dans mes bras tout en me poussant dans la salle de bain. Je te laisse dix minutes, et je m'occupe de tes cheveux !**

Je lui souris en roulant des yeux, avant de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. Je me regardais en vitesse dans le miroir, et me dis qu'un bain me ferait le plus grand bien ... Je laissais alors couler l'eau, tout en me déshabillant. Je me mis dans l'eau tiède remplie de mousse, et mis à fixer la tenue choisis par ma meilleure amie ... Je me pinçais les lèvres, douteuses. Cette tenue était l'opposé de ce que je portai en générale ! Elle faisait limite pétasse en chaleur ... Mais elle me plaisait, étrangement. J'aurais, certes, les regards des garçons rivés sur ma poitrine toute la soirée, et encore ! Stefan est bien trop fidèle pour rester fixer sur mes formes féminines, Tyler, était mon meilleur ami et n'avait d'yeux que pour Caroline, Gregory ... bon, était un cas à part, et je ne connaissais pas vraiment Nate pour savoir s'il était le genre de garçon qui beuglait à chaque poitrine en vue. Le problème qui se posait dans mon esprit était : Damon. Ok, je portais un soutient-gorge pour cacher les détails de ma poitrine, mais ma chemise était transparente ... J'hésitais vraiment à porter cette tenue. Et si son opinion vis-à-vis de moi changer à cause de ça ? A l'époque, je m'habillais bien sagement, sans dévoiler une seule partie de mes formes ... et voilà que j'allais débarquer chez lui pratiquement en soutient-gorge ! Je soupirai ... et me mis à me détendre en pensant à autre chose, profitant du peu de temps que m'avait donné Spencer.

Habillé, maquillé et coiffé par les soins de mon amie, je me fixais quelques instant devant le miroir de ma chambre. J'étais ... désirable, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs. Ce nouveau look était, pour moi, assez surprenant. Je veux dire ... Je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de chose, qui pouvait provoqué quelques réactions chez les garçons. Certes, je portais bien des maillots de bain à deux pièces à la plage, dans les car-wach, ou même pour faire du sport l'été ... mais cette tenue donnait quelque chose de plus je trouve.

**- On y va ? On est déjà en retard de dix minutes ! S'impatienta Spencer, champagnes, whisky et toutes sortes d'alcools dans un sac découvert.**

**- Tu sais que Damon a déjà énormément d'alcool comme ça chez lui ? Souris-je en prenant rapidement mon sac en mettant rapidement mes talons** (aperçue)**.**

**- Un peu plus ou un peu moins d'alcools ne changent pas grand chose ... Dit elle en souriant, fière. Comment tu trouves, alors, Mademoiselle-sainte-ni-touche ?**

**- Je t'emmerde Spencer ! Ris-je en lui envoyant un coussin en passant à côté d'elle pour sortir de ma chambre.**

**- Je suis sûr que ce Damon va te sauter dessus ce soir ! Dit elle avec énergie.**

**- Là-ferme ! Jeremy est encore là je te signale ! Répliquais-je en chuchotement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cette tenue, et encore moins en emportant de l'alcool !**

**- Vous les Gilbert, je vous jure ... Soupira-t-elle dans un murmure.**

Je lui envoyais un regard qui en disait long, tout en ouvrant silencieusement la porte d'entrée en prenant soin de prendre mes clefs. Je pris soin de refermer la porte tout aussi silencieusement après Spencer, et l'entraîna rapidement sur le trottoir d'en face par le coude tout en accélérant légèrement le pas. Elle fut légèrement surprise quand nous arrivâmes sous le perron de chez les Salvatore, mais ne dit rien. La trajet avait durée ... dix secondes ?

Un peu plus ré-actif que moi, Spencer prit l'initiative de taper à la porte trois fois de suite. Elle m'envoya un regard fière tout en riant tout bas sous mon regard surprise.

**- Enfin, voilà la ... Commença Damon, tête tournait vers je ne sais où.**

Il se coupa en pleine phrase quand il m'aperçut. Sa bouche resta néanmoins ouverte, bouche bée, me regardant de haute en bas.

**- Salut, je suis Spencer. Ravie de te rencontrer ... Damon. Je vais rejoindre les autres ! Me sourit-elle en s'éclipsant rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison.**

**- Salut ... encore désolé, je n'ai pas vus tes messages tout à l'heure. Débutais-je pour écarter cette nouvelle gêne entre nous.**

**- Oh ... euh ... Non, non ... c'est, c'est pas grave. Bafouilla-t-il en se passant légèrement une main sur sa nuque, luttant pour ne pas descendre son regard sur ma poitrine.**

Je retins un sourire amusée, alors qu'un fou rire menaçait d'éclater. Il va falloir que je dise merci à Spencer pour cette merveilleuse idée finalement ...

- Je ... entre, je t'en prie. Reprit-il en toussant, joue légèrement rosie, mais à peine.

Je lui souris légèrement. Je passais alors entre l'encadrement de la porte, et son torse, et sentis son souffle sur mon visage qui me laissa ... perplexe. Je lui embrassais la joue droite au passage, tout en me décalant complètement pour qu'il puisse fermer la porte définitivement derrière moi. Il toussa un nouvelle fois, tout en fermant la porte brusquement. Il se retourna, et me souris d'un sourire ... tremblant un chouïa.

**- Tout le monde est arrivé ? Demandais-je.**

**- Sophia revient dans quelques minutes. Ta copine ... Caroline, insistait pour que quelqu'un achète de la glace pour mater un film tard dans la soirée.**

**- Cool, tant que ce n'est pas un film à l'eau de rose ! M'enthousiasmais-je.**

**- Je m'en serai doutée ... Sourit-il en m'enlaçant comme autrefois.**

Je lui souris en retour, oubliant presque la tenue que je portais. Il passa ses deux bras autour de ma taille en me serrant contre lui, et je fis de même autour de sa nuque. J'enfouis ma tête dans son coup, inspirant son odeur qui m'avait manqué ces trois dernières années. Son étreinte se resserra légèrement, me serrant un peu plus sur son torse, comme si ... il craignait que je parte.

**- Tu m'as manqué ... Murmura-t-il.**

**- Toi aussi. Affirmais-je en retour.**

**- Je te promet de ne plus jamais te laisser partir, plus jamais. Assura-t-il fermement. **

**- T'a plutôt intérêt. Ris-je légèrement dans son coup.**

Il inspira dans mon coup, et fis un lignée de baisé du haut de mon coup, jusqu'à mon épaule, me faisant sourire d'amusement et de ... plaisir, je dois l'avouer.

L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée me fis légèrement sursauté, me retirant par la même occasion des bras de mon meilleur ami.

**- J'ai les glaces ! Tiens, Elena, enfin là, et très ... décontracté ! Plaisanta Sophia, sacs dans les bras.**

**- Je t'emmerde Salvatore ... mais tu es vite pardonné, Mon dieu, c'est de la glace au chocolat midnight cookie que je vois ? M'écriais-je en me précipitant sur l'un des nombreux pots de glace qui était dans un sac.**

**- Evidemment. Heureusement pour toi, c'était le dernier ! Quelle idée de m'envoyer au centre commercial à vingt deux heures ! Soupira Sophia en enlevant ses talons.**

Elle prit rapidement les sacs pour les emmener dans le salon, où tout le monde faisait du bruit pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mon pot de glace en main, je me retournais pour faire face à Damon qui avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je, troublée par son sourire que je lui rendais sans y réfléchir.**

**- Tu te rappelles, quand on était petit ? On adorait toutes les deux cette glace et on l'a mangé tout les deux en se salissant comme pas possible.**

**- C'est vrai ... on rentrait chez moi, vêtements tachés de chocolat et nos mères nous engueulaient. Me rappelais-je, nostalgique, petit sourire au coin. **

**- On se réfugiait dans ta chambre, à chaque fois. Et ta soeur venait nous apporter un autre pot de glace sans que personne ne le sache ... Continua-t-il, amusé et tout aussi nostalgique que moi. **

**- J'aimais bien cette époque-là. On était petit, et nous n'avions aucuns problèmes. On était tout les deux contre le reste du monde ! Ris-je de bon coeur.**

**- Nostalgique ? Devina-t-il, sourire au coin.**

**- Tu l'es tout autant que moi, Salvatore, dit pas le contraire. Souris-je à mon tour. **

**- Je ne le nie pas ... Et pour la glace, dit il en désignant le pot dans mes mains, tu crois quelle est partageable ?**

**- Pour toi, toujours. Dis-je en le prenant par le bras comme quand nous étions petit, l'entraînant vers le Salon.**

Il rit, tout en m'attirant contre lui, passant son bras autour de ma taille. Nous arrivâmes dans le Salon, et je vis un salon ... organisait comme une pyjama partit. Plusieurs poufs, fauteuils, coussins et couettes était étalés sur le sol, près des canapés. Personne n'était assis dessus, et c'est alors que Damon s'allongea dessus un soupirant, m'entraînant en même temps. J'étais littérairement allongé sur lui, presque à califourchon même ...

**- On ne vous gêne pas, j'espère ? Rit Caroline en m'envoyant un coussin.**

Je le pris en main, le rattrapant au vol, et lui relança en roulant des yeux. Je me redressais, ainsi que Damon. Il se cala confortablement sur son canapé en cuir noir, tête sur un appuie-bras. Il se décala légèrement pour me laisser de la place contre le dossier du canapé, et contre lui. Je lui souris, et m'enfouis dans ses bras tout en me mettant à l'aise, calé dans ses bras.

**- Eh bah, vous êtes à l'aise vous deux ! Remarqua Stefan en souriant d'un air de sous-entendue.**

**- Plutôt, ouais. Sourit Damon en me caressant le bras.**

**- Bon, vous avez tous vos glaces ? Intervint Sophia en nous regardant tour à tour.**

**- Je partage avec Tyler. Répondit Caroline en m'envoyant un discret clin d'oeil.**

**- J'en ai une. Répondit ensuite Rebekkah.**

**- La mienne aussi. Dit ensuite Stefan.**

**- Je préfère me saoulait. Sourit Spencer en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gregory.**

Célia et Nate levèrent leurs pots pour simple réponse, tandis que Bonnie se mordait la lèvre en regardant le sol, pour ensuite dire :

**- J'ai aussi la mienne ... Damon, tu n'en a pas, toi ? Hésita-t-elle.**

**- Il reste vanille ou citron si tu veux ? Proposa Sophia en grimaçant.**

**- Je ... Commença Damon.**

**- On peut partager, si tu veux ? Le coupa Bonnie, précipitamment en levant son pot presque fièrement.**

**- Il partage déjà avec moi. Et puis, Damon déteste la mangue. Rétorquais-je un peu froidement.**

J'entendis Sophia pouffait silencieusement, suivit de Gregory. Caroline, qui était derrière Bonnie, fit semblant de crier victoire, tandis que ... les autres ne comprenaient strictement rien.

**- Bonne mémoire. Murmura Damon à mon oreille.**

**- Je te connais, c'est tout. Il faut croire que certaine personne, non. Souris-je.**

J'avais dis ça tout bas, mais assez haut pour que Bonnie l'entende. Elle serra la mâchoire et détourna le regard vers la télé, nous tournant le dos. Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas à admirer sa face durant tout le film.

Un baisé sur le front, de la part de Damon, me ramena à la réalité Je souris, et me pencha légèrement vers la table basse pour prendre deux cuillères tout en enlevant le couvercle du pot de glace. Je me remis dans les bras de Damon, passant même ma jambe droite entre celles de Damon, tout en posant le pot sur le ventre de ce dernier. Il retint quelques secondes sa respiration, s'habituant à la froideur du pot, puis finit par soupirer et passer son bras autour de ma taille, pour ensuite passer sa main sous ma chemise, caressant le bas de mon dos. Je souris discrètement dans son coup ... Tout en oubliant cette maudite Bonnie !

* * *

**Eclipse - 00:25**

* * *

J'étais appuyé contre un mûr, regardant tout le monde s'amusait ... Certaines personnes étaient bourrés, d'autres, somnolé sur les canapés du Salon. La musique était à fond, et ... J'étais dégoûté. La soirée avait divinement bien commencé, jusqu'au moment où tout le monde voulut faire la fête. Bonnie avait accaparé Damon, dansant à chaque fois avec lui. Bien sûr, il m'avait proposé plusieurs danses, mais ... ça avait plombé ma soirée. Ils dansaient en ce moment collés serrés, au rythme de la musique ... j'en avais presque des hauts de coeur.

**- Hey ... ça va ? S'enquit Caroline, loin d'être bourré.**

**- J'ai envie de vomir. Répliquais-je en posant ma bouteille d'alcool déjà bien entamé, sur l'un des meubles du Salon.**

Sans entendre la question fatidique du " qu'est-ce que tu as ? ", je partis en direction de l'entrée. Quelque chose en moi voulait partir d'ici, ne plus voir une scène comme celle-ci. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je jalouse envers Bonnie ? Je veux dire ... Je n'ai jamais ressentis une telle jalousie envers personnes. Je soupirais, perdue, et ouvris la porte d'entrée, pour sortir de cette foutus maison. La claquant derrière moi, je remarquais Tyler, assis sur les marches, sous le perron, dans ses pensées.

**- T'es pas en train de t'amuser, toi ? M'étonnais-je.**

**- Non, enfin ... j'ai pas trop envie de m'amuser là. Dit-il avec fatigue.**

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.**

**- J'en sais rien, en fait. Répondit-il, après un blanc de quelques secondes. Je suis perdus ... je sais plus où j'en suis.**

**- A propos de quoi ? Insistais-je légèrement.**

**- A propos de tout : de mes sentiments, dans ma vie social, dans ma vie tout court. Je suis paumé. Résuma-t-il avec simplicité.**

**- Tu es perdue. Soufflais-je en regardant droit devant moi. Tu n'es pas le seul ...**

**- Explique.**

**- Il a ce gars. Il est génial, mais a laissé tomber une fille qui aurait tout fait pour lui ... trois ans se sont écoulés, et elle lui a pardonné comme une conne. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il l'a fait encore souffrir. Soupirais-je.**

**- Qu'est-ce que Salvatore a encore fait ?**

**- Rien. Strictement rien ... C'est juste la fille qui est un peu paumé dans ses sentiments. Dis-je du bout des lèvres, larmes aux yeux. Merde, c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne, pleurer pour un mec !**

**- T'es amoureuse ? S'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- J'en sas rien, merde ! M'énervais-je toute seule. J'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne, et tout le monde me met la pression. J'ai jamais été amoureuse, et je comprend même pas pourquoi je suis jalouse de Bonnie ! Merde, quelque chose tourne pas rond chez moi ...**

**- Sans vouloir t'énerver encore plus, ou te troublé, ou je sais pas quoi ... Mais ... tu t'es déjà demandé si tu étais amoureuse de Damon, depuis ... longtemps ? Je veux dire, tu n'es jamais tombé amoureuse, pendant ces trois ans ... c'est peut être parce que tu étais déjà amoureuse sans le savoir. M'expliqua-t-il lentement.**

**- Non. Dis-je catégoriquement. Non, non, non, enfin ... non, c'est impossible, je l'aurais sus ! **

**- On ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux, tu sais. Souffla-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.**

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et réfléchis à ses paroles, ainsi qu'à celles de Rebekkah, et Caroline. J'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux, et le coeur serré. C'était impossible ... moi, amoureuse de Damon ? De mon meilleur ami ? C'était invraisemblable, inimaginable ... même si ça pouvait tout expliquer : ma jalousie, mes peines, mes sautes d'humeurs ... ma bonne humeur. Mais je ne me voyais pas amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami, mon premier ami dès le berceau ... ça faisait bizarre rien que d'y penser !

**- Pourquoi est-ce c'est aussi simple de parler avec toi ? Demandais-je subitement.**

**- Je te retourne la question. Rit-il doucement en embrassant le haut de mon crâne.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as voulus dire, quand tu as dis "On ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux" ? Me souvins-je.**

**- Je suis amoureux de Caroline ... mais parfois, je me dis qu'elle en a rien a foutre de moi. Je suis la pour elle quand elle est triste, et tout, mais ... j'en sais rien. On dirait que je suis une sorte de bouche troue ...**

**- Dit pas ça, Ty' ...**

**- Elena, s'il te plaît. Me coupa-t-il dans un souffle. Elle dit m'aimait, je ne doute pas d'elle, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était difficile pour moi de faire le premier pas. Si elle voulait vraiment être avec moi ... elle aurait franchit cette étape. J'attend ce moment depuis plus de trois ans, et je commence à me dire que ... je vais pas pouvoir l'attendre indéfiniment.**

**- Réfléchie au comportement que tu as, aussi. Lui dis-je en m'en voulant aussitôt.**

**- 'Léna, regarde : dès la première année, j'ai pas arrêté de courir après d'elle. Je me suis dis qu'elle avait besoin de temps ... La deuxième année, elle a commencé à fricoter avec tout les gars qui passaient à côté d'elle, alors, j'ai décidé d'aller voir ailleurs moi aussi, sans pour autant m'arrêter de lui courir après. La troisième année, j'ai hésité, parce que deux ans, c'est comme même long, mais j'ai continué à être auprès d'elle, et à espéré ... mais je suis fatigué, et ça, elle le comprend pas. J'en peux plus, d'accord ? Je n'ai plus la force de lui courir après. **

**- Je comprend ... Soupirais-je en laissant couler une larme. Je comprend.**

Je l'entendis soupirer. Nous restâmes dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minute, réfléchissant à nos problèmes respectives. J'avais mal au coeur pour lui, et pour Caroline. Ils avaient deux points de vues bien différents ... et c'est sans doute ça qui allaient les séparer malheureusement. J'avais énormément de peine pour Tyler, et le voir si triste était un vrai poignard dans le coeur. Je lui pris la main, séchant par la suite mes larmes, et me leva tout en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison.

**- On va pas se laisser abattre, ok ? On est fort, et courageux, on peut surmonter ça, ensemble. Dis-je avec assurance, ne lâchant pas sa main.**

**- On est pas les meilleures amis du monde pour rien. Sourit-il en m'entraînant en direction du Salon.**

En arrivant de nouveau dans la pièce, tout le monde était assis sur les canapés. Tyler m'entraînant sur un fauteuil, où il s'assit, m'entraînant ensuite sur ces genoux. Il me sourit, et je le lui rendis, ignorant les regards de Damon et Caroline. Tyler avait besoin de moi, et je n'allais pas le laisser tomber, pas maintenant. J'allais devoir, certes, supporter les crises de Caroline, mais peu importe ... mon meilleur ami avait besoin de moi.

**- Vous êtes enfin là. J'avais parier avec Nate que vous aviez pris un chambre en haut pour faire des choses ... pas très catholiques ! Avoua ouvertement Spencer.**

**- J'espère que tu n'as pas misé gros parce que tu as perdu chérie. Sourit Tyler.**

**- Vous étiez où, alors ? Demanda curieusement Rebekkah.**

**- On parlait ... Répondis-je.**

**- ... entre meilleur ami. Ajouta Tyler, malicieusement. **

Je pouvais imaginer son sourire fière et vainqueur derrière mon dos. Ty' ne changera jamais : toujours à provoquer n'importe qui ! Et cette pique était bien évidemment destiné à Damon, qui d'autre ?

**- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet, fuyant le regard de Damon.**

**- Je suis ouvert à toute proposition. Me sourit Stefan.**

Je mimais un "là-ferme" du bout des lèvres, toute souriante. Stefan avait le don d'apaiser l'atmosphère, sans faire d'effort ... un vrai don ma parole !

**- Qui dort chez qui, au fait ? Demanda Spencer en nous regardant tous.**

**- Je dors chez Stefan. Répondit Rebekkah sans aucune hésitation.**

**- J'vais chez Patrick. Dit par la suite Gregory. **

**- J'en sais rien ... je peux dormir chez toi ? Demanda Bonnie à l'adresse de Damon.**

Mon coeur se souleva. Connasse !

**- Ça****va, t'a pas l'air de t'incruster ? Répliqua Caroline sans aucune gêne.**

Spencer, intéressait de près par cette nouvelle attaque tourna la tête vers Bonnie.

**- Damon est ... l'un de mes meilleurs ami. Dit Bonnie pour simple répartie.**

Spencer, connaissant bien Caroline, tourna la tête vers Caroline, ce qui m'amusa.

**- Ouais, mais, je te rappelle qu'il a une soeur, qui habite aussi ici, et qui a son mot à dire. Rétorqua Caroline.**

Je souris discrètement en pinçant les lèvres. Caroline était incroyable ... sincèrement.

**- C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda directement Bonnie, la fusillant du regard.**

**- J'en sais rien ... ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est toi, mon problème. Quelque chose chez toi, n'est pas vraiment net ! **

**- Je te demande pardon ? Explosa la brune en se levant.**

Je me levais d'un bond, pour retenir Caroline. Rebekkah eut le même reflexe. Bonnie ne connaissais - vraiment - pas Caroline !

**- Tu devrais te stopper, sérieux. L'avertit Rebekkah, tenant Bonnie par la taille.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de cette psycho ?**

**- Elle me traite de psycho, je rêve ! Ricana Caroline. Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe Elena avec un regard noir quand elle est proche de Damon. **

**- Je ne ...**

**- Oh, mais là-ferme ! On sait tous que t'es en "amour" sur Damon, ça se voit à trois kilomètres. La coupa Caroline, haussant le ton. Et tu es jalouse d'Elena, parce qu'elle proche de Damon comme tu ne l'as jamais été ! Mais, pour titre d'info, Elena représente énormément aux yeux de Damon que tu ne l'a jamais été.**

Je retins ma respiration, tandis qu'un gros blanc s'était installé. Personne n'osait parlé, n'osé bouger.

**- Elena, on devrait y aller avant que ton frère ne s'inquiète. Souffla Tyler en se levant.**

**- Quoi ? S'étonna Rebekkah.**

**- Tyler dort chez moi ... salut. Soupirais-je simplement en sortant à toute vitesse de cette maudite maison.**

Cette soirée a été un carnage, un véritable carnage. Demain, il y a cours ... et je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'allais réagir devant Damon demain matin !

* * *

OMG

93 reviews :3 Je vous adore !

Je pensais vraiment pas que ma fiction plairait autant, fanfiction ou skyrock ! Je vous adore, sincèrement ;)

Je sais pas trop quoi dire pour vous remercier, les mots me manquent affreusement là ! En tout cas, je vous adore, sachez- le ^^

#Angel


	10. Surprenante annonce

**« Surprenante annonce »**

**Jessica Lowndes **est _Emma Parker_

* * *

Le réveille sonna dans les environs de neuf heure quarante ... Ayant peu dormir hier soir, j'étais complètement claquée, mais heureusement, ce matin je ne connais qu'à seulement onze heure. J'entendis Tyler soupirait à côté de moi, tout en se retournant sur le côté pour éteindre mon maudit réveille.

**- Pourquoi tu le mets sonner si tôt ? Demanda-t-il baillant, passant son bras autour de ma taille.**

**- J'en sais rien, vieille habitude de me lever tôt sûrement ... Répondis-je d'une petite voix.**

**- Tu te lèves tôt, alors que t'es toujours en retard. T'es bizarre ! Sourit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.**

**- Chez moi, peu de chose son cohérente.**

Il sourit un peu plus, mais ne dit rien d'autre. Alors que je comptais me rendormir, il se mit à rire pour un raison ... inconnu.

**- Je ne suis sans doute pas la seule personne bizarre dans cette pièce ! Rétorquais-je, amusée.**

**- Désolé ... je pensais à la tête de Salvatore s'il voyait notre position. Déjà que ta soeur et ton frère pensent que je dors dans la chambre d'ami, pense à ce crétin ! Rit il un peu plus.**

Je me mis à rire à mon tour. Durant la nuit, Tyler s'était glissé dans ma chambre discrètement, laissant croire à tout le monde qu'il dormait en réalité dans la chambre d'ami. Vieilles habitudes ... Je dormais souvent avec lui, et il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Nous étions comme une soeur et un frère dormant ensemble !

**- Dit ... qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? Demandais-je, redevant sérieuse.**

**- Dire quoi ? **

**- Bah, j'en sais rien ... on est partit en coup de vent, hier soir. Lui rappelais-je.**

**- En même temps, vu comment dégénéré la soirée, heureusement qu'on est partit ! Dit-il en grimaçant. **

**- J'imagine déjà l'énorme crise de Caroline et l'interrogatoire complet de Rebekkah. Soupirais-je en roulant des yeux. Sans oublier les sourires remplis de sous-entendues de la part de Sophia ...**

**- Moi, j'ai déjà hâte de revoir Salvatore. Plaisanta-t-il.**

**- Je préfère ne pas y penser ... Tiens, on a quoi comme premier cours là ? **

**- Moi j'ai Espagnole, et toi Français** ( _je vous rappelle qu'ils sont américains !_ )**. **

**- Merde, mais pourquoi t'a pas prit la même langue que moi ! Me plaignis comme une gamine.**

**- Que veux-tu ... le français, je peux toujours l'apprendre à la fac. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.**

Je fis la moue et me mis à fixer le plafond en silence. Je venais tout juste de me rappeler que j'avais prise cette langue pour deux choses : parce qu'elle me plaisait, mais surtout pour avoir plus de chance de tomber dans la classe de Damon. Finalement, quelques mois plus tard ... je me suis retrouvé dans la classe de Caroline. Ironique, je trouve ...

**- Faut que je te dise quelque chose. Dit soudainement Tyler d'un air sérieux.**

Je tournais la tête automatiquement vers lui, sourcils froncé. Il prenait ce ton là que dans de situation d'urgence, voir, réellement sérieuse. Il resta le regard fixé au plafond, n'osant ou ne voulant pas me regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à me faire peur. Dis-je calmement en attrapant sa main.**

**- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, cet été. M'avoua-t-il à voix basse.**

**- Quoi ? Lâchais-je brusquement, surprise.**

Il eut une petite grimace en bord de lèvres, et avala sa salive, ne sachant quoi dire.

**- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demandais-je.**

**- C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est pas l'un de mes flirts d'été. Dit il en se redressant sur le dossier du lit.**

Je fis le même geste, totalement paumé.

**- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ... mais tu n'as pas flirté avec ? C'est impossible, te connaissant ! **

**- Merci, la confiance règne. Répliqua-t-il.**

**- Désolé ... mais Tyler, t'es un vrai bourreau des coeurs ... Souris-je en essayant de me justifier.**

**- C'est rien. Dit il en haussant les épaules.**

**- Alors ... c'est qui, cette personne ?**

**- Elle s'appelle Emma Parker. Débuta-t-il. Je l'ai rencontré à Paris, quand j'étais en voyage avec mon Oncle Mason. Il l'a connaissait déjà, et sa mère aussi, et a insister pour me l'a présenter. Mais il m'a formellement interdit tout sentiment amoureux ou je ne sais quoi avec elle.**

**- Pourquoi ton Oncle t'a interdit ça ? Me surpris-je à demander.**

**- J'y viens. Je l'ai donc rencontré, et on commençait à se voir un jour, deux jours ... puis on a finalement passé tout le mois collés ensemble. Elle m'a invité chez elle, et pendant qu'elle allait passer un coup de fil en dehors de sa maison, elle m'a proposé de faire le tour de la maison pour passer le temps. Je suis tombé dans la chambre de sa mère et là ... ****j'ai vus des photos d'elle, enfin, de sa mère enceinte, de mon Oncle un peu plus jeune, et des photos de lycée où mon père, ma mère et mon oncle y était. Et j'ai un peu fouillé, je dois l'avouer, dans le bureau de sa mère, intrigué. Je me demandais juste ... pourquoi elle avait énormément de photo d'elle enceinte, de mon père, de ma mère et mon Oncle. Alors, j'ai fouillé un peu partout, et dans le bureau, j'ai trouvé une lettre. M'expliqua-t-il, lentement. Qui disait que Emma était la fille de Richard Lockwood.**

**- Pardon ? M'écriais-je en ayant un mouvement de recul.**

**- J'ai eus la même réaction. Sourit-il légèrement. **

**- Merde, Tyler ... T'en a parlé à ton père ? **

**- Et lui dire quoi ? " Hey, salut papa ! Au fait, je sais que tu as une fille qui s'appelle Emma !" ? Ironisa-t-il.**

**- Désolé ... **

**- Non, c'est moi. Se rattrapa-t-il. Je ne dois pas soulager ma colère sur toi, mais sur mon père. Je vais devoir lui dire, je sais, mais je sais pas comment. Surtout que ... Emma vient tout juste de débuter le lycée.**

**- Ah ... et elle habite où ? Je veux dire, tu vas vouloir la voir, forcément ...**

**- Ici, elle vient d'arriver ... ici. Souffla-t-il, tendue.**

**- Oh merde ... Soupirais-je.**

**- Tu peux le dire. Mais je m'en fiche, que mon père l'apprenne ... Sérieux, avoir une soeur dans cette putain de famille ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour moi. Et puis ... je voulais t'en parler, avant de le dire aux autres.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et que malgré mes nombreuses conneries, tu m'as toujours compris et pardonné. Sourit-il en m'embrassant la joue. Et je remercie pour ça, d'être présente pour moi, comme tu le fais maintenant.**

Je lui souris, et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ... mais je serai là pour lui, comme il a été toujours là pour moi. C'est ce que l'on fait entre meilleur ami ... non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me décidais enfin de me lever. M'ayant habillé d'une simple tenue, je laissais Tyler se réveillait à son rythme, comme toute bonne hôte. D'humeur joyeuse - et un peu compatissante, je dois dire ... - je fis un énorme déjeuné sur tout le bar de la cuisine : croissants français, muffins en tout genre fait par ma mère la veille, Pancake à la banane, oeufs brouillés, smoothies ... enfin, le déjeuné préféré de Tyler en grande quantité. Je soupirais, fière de moi, et pris mon portable en m'asseyant sur le meuble de travail de la cuisine, pour lire les nombreux messages que j'avais reçue hier soir ... et même ce matin.

* * *

**De : Rebekkah Mikaelson**

**A : Elena Gilbert**

**(hier à 00:45)**

_Ma belle, est-ce que ça va ? J'hésite à frapper à ta porte ... Répond moi !_

* * *

**De : Sophia Salvatore**

**A : Elena Gilbert**

**(hier à 00:54)**

_Mon frère n'est qu'un crétin. Si ça peut te rassurer ... j'ai viré Bonnie de la maison :)_

* * *

**De : Stefan Salvatore**

**A : Elena Gilbert**

**(ce matin à 01:15)**

_On s'inquiète tous, Rebekkah la première. 'Léna, est-ce que ça va ? Sérieux, on est paniqué là ..._

* * *

**De : Spencer Hale**

**A : Elena Gilbert**

**(ce matin à 01:20)**

_J'ai enfin persuadé tout le monde d'arrêter de te saouler ) Je sais que quand tu te sens mal, tu détestes répondre au message et ... je crois que Tyler est une assez bonne compagnie. Prend soin de temps et te tracasse pas pour ce Salvatore et cette connasse, d'accord ? Et cette Sophia est remonté dans mon estime en virant cette pauvre cruche :) On se voit au lycée ! XoXo_

* * *

**De : Caroline Forbes**

**A : Elena Gilbert**

**(il y a deux heures)**

_Heyy sweety-girl :) J'ai enfin récupéré ma batterie de téléphone ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Spencer mais elle a piqué toutes les batteries de tout le monde en réalité ... xD Enfin bref. Je ne sais pas si tu vas répondre à ce message, mais tu as intérêt à venir me voir ! Et non, je ne veux pas te parler de Tyler, comme tu dois le penser ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, enfin, tout le monde en réalité. Surtout, ne te sens pas mal à cause de cette pétasse, d'accord ? Parce que crois-moi, mon poing me démange un peu trop ... ) On se voit en cours ! Bisx._

* * *

**De : Inconnu**

**A : Elena Gilbert**

**(il y a quarante minutes)**

_Salut, c'est Célia ) Stefan m'a donné ton numéros, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Enfin bref, j'ai vus que tu n'allais pas bien hier soir en partant, et je voulais te rassurer sur une chose : Damon n'est pas amoureux de Bonnie, même si cette dernière l'est depuis bientôt deux ans. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils se passent entre vous, et je ne suis pas la seule. Mais je peux te dire qu'entre toi et lui, ça n'a jamais été comme lui et Bonnie. Je ne sais pas si ça te rassure ou je ne sais quoi, mais je tenais à te le dire ... Enfin bref, on se voit à la pose déjeuné ^^ Bisx._

* * *

Je souris à la vus de tout ces petits messages amicaux. Ils étaient vraiment géniaux ... Mais mon coeur se serra fortement. Damon ne m'avait rien envoyé, rien du tout. Tout le monde m'avait vus triste, gêné, et m'avait envoyé un message ... et lui, rien. Il était censé être mon meilleur ami ... mais on a sans doute pas la même vision qu'est un meilleur ami.

**- Wow, tout ça, c'est pour moi ? S'étonna Tyler en entrant dans la cuisine.**

Je relevais la tête en rangeant mon portable. Mon coeur battait irrégulièrement, et mes yeux étaient remplis à ras-bort de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**- Hey, ça va pas ma belle ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant.**

**- Ho, si, si, ne t'inquiète pas. Souris-je en essuyant le coin de mes yeux. Je pensais juste ... que t'était un véritable meilleur ami, c'est tout.**

Il sourit, et me prit dans ses bras. Je le serrais contre moi comme une bouée de sauvetage, et me dit que ... quelque chose faisait que mon amitié avec Damon était beaucoup fusionnel et intense qu'avant. Quelque chose avait changé, un peu trop même ... mais je ne sais pas quoi, et c'est tout ça le problème !

**- Ces moments-là me manquaient. M'avoua-t-il dans un murmure.**

**- Moi aussi ...**

**- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? Me demanda-t-il en se reculant légèrement, me tenant par la taille.**

**- A ma connaissance ... rien. Enfin, ma mère m'a laissé un mot me disant que les Salvatore dormaient ici, mais ... rien ne me retient à rester ici.**

**- Même pas Damon ? Redemanda-t-il, d'un ton étonné.**

Je le fixais sans rien dire, et il y eut un blanc. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, réfléchissant à ma réponse, et finis par lâcher d'un ton hésitant, remplis de temps :

**- Je ... j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, si ça ne te dérange pas ... **

**- Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête. Me coupa-t-il gentiment en souriant légèrement.**

**- T'es génial.**

**- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Plaisanta-t-il. Alors, ce week-end ?**

**- Tu proposes quoi ?**

**- Deux jours complet à Jacksonville, dans la maison de vacances de mes grands-parents. Dit il en souriant. Toi, Kol, Rebekkah et moi, ça te dit ?**

**- Kol ? Répétais-je en souriant. Ça fait un baille que je l'ai pas vus.**

**- Normale, il a dut se ré-inscrire au lycée à cause d'une erreur de registre. M'informa-t-il en prenant un muffin à la fraise.**

**- Oh. Bah, ça marche pour moi. Souris-je. Mais pourquoi tu n'invites pas ...**

**- ... les autres ? Termina-t-il. Caroline va toujours vouloir me coller, Spencer est un peu trop fétarde pour Jacksonville, Grégory est chez son père ce week-end, et je ne connais pas suffisamment les autres.**

**- Vu comme ça. Ris-je de bon coeur en prenant un muffin à mon tour, mais au chocolat.**

**- Tu crois que Caroline va te faire une crise ? **

**- J'en suis sûr, mais je m'en fous. Tant que ça me permet de rester avec mes meilleures amis ...**

**- Kol, ton meilleur ami ? Il est amoureux de toi, et toi tu le considères comme un ami ? Sourit-il, amusé.**

**- Kol est ... Kol. Je l'adore, mais je ne tombe pas amoureuse sur commande. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.**

**- Sacré Kol, hein ! Rit-il en buvant son smoothies.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, tout en affichant un sourire amusée. Kol était un mec extra, je dois l'avouer. Je lui avais plus au premier regard ... Mais était-ce réciproque ? J'en doute fortement. Je l'adorais comme mon frère, et m'imaginer avoir une relation avec lui était presque invraisemblable ...

* * *

**Eclipse - 11:00**

* * *

Tyler se gara au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il sifflota une mélodie qui m'est vaguement connu, mais sans plus. Je sortis de la voiture en essayant de ne pas passer en revus le parking à la recherche de quiconque. Alors que je fouillais mon sac pour trouver un objet qui n'existait pas, le bras de Tyler s'abattit autour de mes épaules, me plaquant sous son bras. Je relevais la tête, et le vis tout sourire, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je ris, et compris bien vite son petit jeu ... il voulait tout simplement faire enrager Damon et, un peu Caroline il faut le dire !

**- T'es pas croyable ... Murmurais-je en riant doucement.**

**- Dit pas le contraire, je suis le meilleure ! Se vanta-t-il en jouant de ses cils.**

Je ris un peu plus fort, et il resserra légèrement son emprise sur mes épaules. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment principale. Au bout d'un couloir, il dut me quitter pour aller à son cours d'Espagnole, me laissant aller tranquillement en salle de Français, seule. Je pris une énorme bouffée, et pris mon courage à deux mains, m'aventurant dans un des couloirs de l'étage B pour prendre mon livre de Français. Heureusement que "G"ilbert était loin de "S"alvatore !

Mains tremblantes de nervosité, j'entrai le code du cadenas de mon casier, et pris rapidement mon livre pour le mettre dans mon sac. Je déchargeais celui-ci en même temps, prenant un peu mon temps.

**- Elena ? M'appela une voix au fond du couloir.**

Je tournais la tête, et vis ... Damon, avançant à grand pas dans ma direction. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de le voir maintenant ... ?

Alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus vers moi, une tête brune lui sauta au coup. Bouillonnant presque de rage, je reconnus bien vite cette petit peste de Bennett, qui riait de joie, perchait au coup de Damon. Ravalant ma rage, je claquais la porte de mon casier, et priais Dieu pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

- J'ai cours, je vous laisse. Répliquais-je entre mes dents.

**- Elena, attends ... Dit il en essayant de me retenir, en vain.**

Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, je me retournais pour reprendre mon chemin vers la salle de cours. Quoi de mieux que la colère et l'énervement pour entamer cette belle et joyeuse journée ? Connard, va !

J'entrai dans la salle de cours, quelques minutes en avances. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé, ou presque, et était assis sur les tables, sur de différents meubles ... sauf bien sûr, les intellos qui était bien sagement à leur place entrain de réviser un contrôle inexistant pour le moment !

**- Elena ? M'appela une voix en fond de classe.**

Je me retournais, et vis Rebekkah avançait dans ma direction avec hâte. Derrière elle, Stefan l'a suivait avec la même expression : de l'inquiétude, et un chouïa de soulagement.

**- Désolé de pas vous avoir répondu, je ... j'étais occupé, on va dire. Soufflais-je en me forçant légèrement à sourire.**

**- Je te connais par coeur, chérie, arrête de vouloir nous rassurer avec des paroles en l'air ! Soupira-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me suis inquiété toute la nuit !**

**- Comment tu vas ? Me demanda sérieusement Stefan.**

**- Je vais bien, je vous assure. Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi je ...**

**- Ma belle, écoute moi. On a tous remarqué ... enfin, quelques personnes en tout cas, ont remarqués les regards que tu lançais à Bonnie, et qu'elle te lançait en retour ... Enfin, je veux seulement dire que quand tu es partis, on a tous bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait.**

**- Rebekkah, Stefan ... Vous êtes de superbes amis, je vous assure ... Mais vous vous inquiétez un peu trop. Faites-moi confiance, d'accord ? Je vais bien. Et Tyler m'a bien aidé ! Dis-je avec assurance.**

Rebekkah fronça les sourcils, et échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Stefan, douteuse. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait eut aucune ambiguïté, mais un fou rire me prit.

**- Je ... t'avoue que je ne te suis plus trop, là. Avoua Stefan.**

**- Désolé, c'est vos têtes, elle sont trop ... Ris-je en me tenant le ventre.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Tyler m'a bien aidé !" ? Reprit Rebekkah.**

**- Je veux dire que Tyler est un excellent meilleur ami, et qu'il a sut me remonter le moral. Dis-je en souriant, amusée.**

**- J'aurais pus te remonter le moral si tu avais vus mon message plus tôt ! Rétorqua Rebekkah.**

**- Hé, le prend pas comme ça. Souris-je.**

**- Oh fait ! S'écria-t-elle. Comment ça se fait qu'il est dormi chez toi ?**

**- La question que j'espérai de ta part. Soufflais-je en roulant des yeux. Ses parents avaient besoin de prendre du temps ... pour eux, et Tyler m'a demandé de dormir chez moi pour les laisser tout seul. J'ai accepté, c'est tout. **

**- Hein, hein ... Il a dormit où ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Demandais-je en retour, perdant tout sentiments d'amusements.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? Me redemanda-t-elle.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?**

**- J'adore vos conversations. Plaisanta Stefan, amusé de la situation.**

**- Elena, ne me dit pas que vous avez dormi ensemble ? Devina-t-elle.**

**- C'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble. C'est mon meilleur pote, mon frère de coeur ... il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous deux. Assurais-je.**

**- Vous êtes super bizarre ! Répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux, sourires aux lèvres.**

**- On est juste des amis ... peu commun. Souris-je en retour.**

**- En parlant d'ami peu commun ... Murmura Stefan en regardant par dessus mon épaule.**

Je tournais ma tête pour regarder dans la même direction que lui, et vis Bonnie, accrochait au bras de Damon, entrait dans la salle de cours. Je soupirais entre mes dents, et rejetais ma tête en arrière en faisant de nouveau face à Rebekkah et Stefan.

**- J'ai des envies de meurtres ... Mais je sais si c'est ce crétin ou cette garce qui me donne cette soudaine envie. S'énerva Rebekkah en serrant la main de Stefan, qui grimaça légèrement.**

**- Bizarre, moi aussi. Ironisais-je en souriant au coin. **

Elle me sourit, complice. Le professeur entra en classe, nous ordonnant de nous asseoir à nos places. Je souris une dernière fois à mon couple favoris, et alla m'asseoir à côté d'une brune tout au fond de la classe. Elle avait l'air assez réservé et en retrait, et ... je ne l'avais jamais vus dans les couloirs, se qui m'étonna.

**- Salut. Débutais-je à son attention.**

Elle leva la tête, à moitié sûr que je m'adressais à elle.

**- Salut. Dit elle ne retour, gêné et mal à l'aise.**

**- Excuse-moi mais ... tu es nouvelle ? Demandais-je directement, intriguée.**

**- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Paniqua-t-elle légèrement.**

**- Non, non, non, c'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vus dans les couloirs. Lui souris-je d'un air rassurant. Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert.**

**- Enchantée, Emma Parker. Sourit-elle en retour.**

Je me figeai légèrement, bloquant sur son nom. Emma Parker. Comme la soeur de Tyler ... qui était nouvelle au lycée !

**- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

**- Oui, oui c'est juste ... on a un ami en commun, on va dire. Dis-je en voulant envoyé un message du coin de l'oeil.**

**- Un ami ... je ne connais personne ici, ça serait impossible ...**

**- Tyler Lockwood, je suis sa meilleure amie ... celle a qui il dit tout. La coupais-je en souriant légèrement. **

**Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, me regardant étrangement.**

**- Si tu paniques à l'idée que je puisse dire à tout le monde votre petit secret, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, encore moins envers mes meilleurs amis. Tyler a insisté pour que ça reste secret, alors ... tu peux me faire confiance, Tyler est une personne importante pour moi. **

**- Je te fais confiance, alors. Sourit-elle légèrement.**

**- Cool.**

Je lui souris de nouveau, et sortis mes affaires de cours, tout en continuant de discuter avec elle à voix basse.

Le cours passa rapidement. Je ne l'avais pas vus passer, trop absorbé à en apprendre plus sur Emma. Je n'étais pas du tout étonné de reconnaître quelques traits de caractères chez elle qui étaient similaires à ceux de Tyler, et c'était sans doute même mieux. Elle était sympathique, sociable, drôle et joyeuse ... Elle était simplement une de mes nouvelles amies, en fait.

**- Bon, je dois aller au secrétariat pour mon dossier d'inscription. On se revoit plus tard ? **

**- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure !**

Elle me sourit une dernière fois, et partit presque en courant en direction de la cage d'escalier. Je me retournais et percuta aussitôt une personne.

**- Oh, désolé ... Soufflais-je.**

**- Enfin on se retrouve tout les deux ! Soupira une voix ... bien trop familière.**

Je relevais mon regard, qui croisa instantanément celui de Damon. Je retins ma respiration, et recula aussitôt.

**- Notre ... cours commence dans à peine dix minutes. Lui fis-je signaler.**

**- Les règles sont faites pour êtres transgresser. Dit-il avec sourire. **

**- Si tu le dis ... Murmurais-je pour moi même.**

**- Sinon, comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Taylor ? Me demanda-t-il, avec une once d'amusement.**

**- Tyler, il s'appelle Tyler. Et je me suis bien amusé, merci. Dis-je avec agacement, que je n'essayais même pas de cacher.**

**- Tu es partis trop tôt hier soir ... on n'a même pas pus faire le jeu de la bouteille ! Se plaignit-il légèrement.**

**- Une autre fois ... peut être.**

**- Pas de problème ! Et puis, je t'ai pour tout le week-end, on va bien s'amuser ! **

**- Ah oui ... ce week-end. Je serais pas là, finalement. Le repris-je, le coeur lourd.**

Détruire sa mine enjouée aurait put être une belle vengeance, je l'avoue ... mais je n'étais pas si mauvaise et sadique que ça. Même s'il gardait la même expression ... quelque chose c'était éteint dans son regard.

**- Oh ... Fit-il seulement. Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévue ?**

**- Ouais, enfin, un truck de dernières minutes on va dire. Je vais à Jacksonville, avec Tyler, Rebekkah et son frère. On avait l'habitude d'y aller tout les quatre l'année dernière et Tyler ... a voulut y aller ce week-end, donc ...**

**- Tyler. Répéta-t-il entre ses dents. Il faut croire qu'il retient beaucoup ... ton attention.**

**- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Avouais-je, sourcils froncés.**

**- Je t'en pris, Elena ! Hier soir, ça avait bien commencé ... jusqu'au moment où Tyler a accaparé complètement ton attention.**

**- Oh, j'y crois pas ! M'écriais-je instantanément. T'as sans doute loupé un épisode, pour pouvoir me faire une crise de jalousie, espèce de crétin ! **

**- Oh, tu parles de Bonnie, je vois ... Râla-t-il.**

**- Ouais, je parles bien de ta connasse d'amie, ouais ! Ne pus-je me retenir. **

**- Tu es du même avis que ton amie, c'est ça que essaye de me faire comprendre ? Demanda-t-il avec une once d'énervement.**

**- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles, réellement, savoir mon avis envers ta très chère Bonnie. Articulais-je presque avec haine.**

Il plissa les yeux, légèrement surpris par ma colère. Je ne lui laissa même plus le temps de protester, rétorquer, ni quoique ce soit, et partis à grande enjambée. Ma main me démangeait, voulant à tout prit atterrir sur la joue de mon très chère et grand meilleur ami ! Je pris une direction différente à celle de mon prochain cours, et partis, finalement, chez moi, pour essayer de décompresser.

* * *

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

#Angel

**111 reviews ... je sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier :3**


	11. Revenant(s)

**« Revenant(s) »**

**Sara Canning** est _Jenna Sommers - Saltzman_ (deuxième partie du chapitre - à venir)

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, surfant sur le net pour trouver divers sujets intéressant, je me rendis compte que ça faisait plus de quatre heure que j'avais quitté le lycée. Quand mes parents allaient apprendre que j'avais sécher ... j'allais me faire tuer, au sens propre comme au figuré ! Moi qui avait promis à mon père de faire des efforts cette année, ça commence bien tiens !

**- Elena, t'es rentrée ? Cria ma soeur du rez-de-chaussée.**

**- Je suis dans ma chambre. Tu veux quoi ? Demandais-je tout aussi fort, sans grande sympathie.**

Ses talons claquèrent dans le couloir, m'indiquant qu'elle montait les escaliers. Je soupirais et me levais sans grande motivation pour déverrouiller la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris, pile au moment où Tracy était posté devant elle. Elle me regarda de haute en bas et fronça les sourcils.

**- Bah, t'es pas prête ? S'étonna-t-elle.**

**- Prête pour quoi ?**

**- Les auditions pour pom pom girls ! T'as pas reçu la feuille ? On vous l'a distribué cette après-midi normalement ! M'informa-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.**

**- Et merde, j'étais pas en cours cette après-midi ! M'écriais-je en me précipitant dans mon dressing à la recherche de mon ancienne tenue d'entraînement.**

**- Attend, quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elena, ne me dit pas que tu recommences à sécher ? Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.**

**- Tracy, c'est pas le moment, et ... c'est trop compliqué. Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Dis-je aussi rapidement que possible tout en fouillant tout les recoins de mon dressing.**

C'est dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte que j'avais beaucoup, beaucoup trop de vêtement ! Mais, comme toutes filles qui se respectent ... Je n'osais jeter ce que je ne mettais plus. C'était comme des trophées ... je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer, point !

**- Ok, ok, j'insiste pas. Soupira Tracy en m'aidant à chercher. Tu veux quoi comme tenue ?**

**- J'en sais rien ... il est clair que je vais pas trouver celle que je mettais l'année dernière. Une tenue de sport simple suffira je pense. **

Elle hocha la tête, et activa le pas. J'en fis de même, pressé et stressé à la fois. Je détestais ce genre de qualification ... surtout quand on se propose pour la plus importante place ! Merci Caroline, merci beaucoup même ... quelle pression, sérieusement !

**- J'ai trouvé ! Dit elle, fière d'elle.**

Je me retournais brusquement, et la vis tendre une tenue de sport dans les bras (aperçue).

**- Tu es génial ! M'écriais-je en l'a prenant brièvement dans mes bras, avant de prendre la tenue et de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain.**

Dix minutes. Il m'a fallu moins de dix pauvres minutes pour enfiler ma tenue de sport, me démaquiller, me remaquiller légèrement, faire mon sac de sport pour emporter une bouteille d'eau et tout le tralala ... Dix petites minutes. Un record, me connaissant !

Je dévalais les escaliers de chez moi, tout en envoyant un rapide message à Tyler, lui signalant que j'arrivais au plus vite. Je mis rapidement des baskets et sortis de la maison en faisant un rapide signe de main à Tracy, qui, cette dernière, cria "Bonne chance" avant que je ne claque la porte derrière moi. Clef de voiture en main, je ne perdis pas de temps et monta dans la décapotable que mon père m'avait offerte l'année dernière, et démarra en trombe dans l'allée sans perdre une seule petite seconde de rien du tout. Je mis, bien sûr, la radio à fond, surtout quand la chanson **_Feel So Close_** passa à ce moment précis.

Mais ... mon esprit était, je l'avoue, ailleurs. Depuis que j'avais quitté le lycée, ou plutôt, depuis ma dispute avec Damon, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à mon comportement, et au sien, bien sûr ! Mais le mien me troublait un peu ... certes, j'avais toujours eus ce petit sentiment de jalousie, et de possesivité envers lui depuis notre enfance. J'avais toujours l'impression que ses conquêtes - parce que, oui, Damon avait des conquêtes, il ne restait jamais plus d'un soir ... ok, bon, une journée avec la même fille ! - voulait prendre ma place. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. A l'époque, j'avais encore l'excuse du "je suis sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, pas l'habitude de le voir avec une autre quoi moi ...", mais aujourd'hui ... je n'en avais aucune, et ça me faisait flipper, à mort. Et sa réaction ... je ne l'a comprend toujours pas. Il était jaloux de Tyler, maintenant ? Surtout qu'il lui reprochait de m'avoir accaparer toute la soirée ... alors que c'est faux. C'était lui même qui m'avait donné l'envie de partir rejoindre Ty', rien que lui. Comment pouvait-il accuser Tyler, alors que tout été de sa faute ? Je ne le comprenais décidément. A peine je le pardonne ... que tout dérape, en deux petites journées de rien du tout ... et quand sera-t-il d'une année entière, j'ai envie de dire !

Essayant de penser à autre chose, je me mis à fixer la route et regarder les maisons qui disparaissaient au fur et à mesure de la vitesse de ma conduite. Et dire que j'allais tout quitter pour l'université dès mon année terminée ... J'avais déjà quelques universités en vus, mais rien de bien précis : Oxford, Yale, Brown ... une université qui pourrait me booster rapidement dans l'avenir, une qui me mettrait à l'aise dans l'univers des adultes. Même si j'étais encore une ado qui ne rêvait qu'à s'amuser, il m'arrivait parfois à penser à l'avenir. Que vais-je faire plus tard ? Quels sont mes projets ? Qu'est-ce que je veux réellement dans la vie ? Plusieurs questions comme celles-ci me venaient souvent en tête, mais aucune réponses ne s'y accompagnaient. Comme toute ado de mon âge, je pense, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire plus tard, et j'en étais presque angoissée ! J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, mais le lycée est, bien sûr, là pour me le rappeler Chaque jours, chaque cours, chaque professeurs nous rappelaient que nous allions bientôt passer dans l'univers des grands, dans peu de temps ... et j'angoissais encore plus !

Je soupirais, d'épuisement, de soulagement ... je n'en sais trop rien. D'habitude, l'année commençait avec gaieté et amusement, alors que là ... pas du tout. L'énervement, l'épuisement et un sentiment de vide planait autour de moi, et j'en avais marre. Était ce ce changement de lycée, ou le fait de me donner à fond depuis la rentrée qui me faisait cet effet là ? Aucune idée, mais quelques choses clochaient depuis ... mais quoi ? J'en sais foutrement rien.

* * *

**Eclipse - Une demi-heure plus tard**

* * *

Je courus le plus rapidement possible dans les vestiaires, et mis rapidement mes baskets tout en faisant de rapide et simple échauffement. Grâce à une participante, qui avait finit sa prestation, je savais que mon tour allait arrivé dans quelques minutes. J'étais ... angoissée, haletante, et pas du tout rassurée pour le coup ! Je fis un exercice de respiration, et bus une seule et unique gorgée d'eau avant de rejoindre les participantes dans le gymnases.

Celle qui participé au moment où j'entrais dans l'énorme gymnase, fut déconcentré par mon arrivé car elle tomba automatiquement cul à terre. Rebekkah, Spencer et Sophia, qui étaient assises dans les gradins, me firent un rapide signe d'encouragement tout en ce moquant de la prestation de cette fille. L'entraîneur, qui était l'homme dont Tracy était littérairement dingue, lui fit un faux sourire ... ou plutôt, demi-grimace, tout en lui demandant de rejoindre les autres dans le gradin. J'en fus malheureuse pour elle ... enfin, un peu en tout cas. Mon coeur se mit à battre comme jamais, tandis que le coach sportif m'appela dans une sorte de micro :

**- Elena ... Gilbert ? Fut-il étonné.**

J'entendis Rebekkah rire comme jamais, en voyant l'expression que faisait le coach à ce moment-là.

**- C'est moi. Dis-je tout haut en me posant devant son pupitre.**

**- Tu es de la même famille que ... Hésita-t-il.**

**- Tracy Gilbert ? C'est ma soeur aînée, oui. Confirmais-je en me retenant de sourire d'un air ironique.**

Je me pinçais les lèvres, tandis qu'il me bafouilla quelque chose qui voulait sûrement dire " en place ". Je me mis alors au centre de l'énorme tapis bleu installé pour les participantes, tandis qu'une musique d'ambiance se mit en route (**_Turn up the Music_**). La musique lançait, je me mis à faire quelques figures, pas de danses et déhanchés que j'avais apprise avec mon ancienne coach sportive de mon ancien lycée. Je me détendis rapidement, vite rentrait dans mon domaine. J'étais littérairement à fond dans ma danse, comme si personnes ne me regardaient dans les gradins. Je me rendis bien vite compte que, ce qui m'avait manqué cet été, était mes entraînements de cheerleaders avec Caroline, Rebekkah et Spencer. On se voyait souvent le week-end pour répéter les pas de danses entres amis, rien que nous quatre, seulement nous. Même si quelques personnes de l'équipe trouvait cela injuste, peu importe, on avait besoin de nos moments à quatre, que ça plaise ou non.

A moitié haletante et épuisé, la musique s'arrêta, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre, faisait une figure où ma jambe droite devait supporter à elle seule mon poids. Je retins ma respiration, attendant que ce - putain - d'entraîneur me dise d'aller rejoindre les autres dans les gradins. Il me fixait, presque pensive, la bouche entre-ouverte ... mais réveille-toi merde !

**- Euh ... Monsieur ? Dit haut et fort Spencer, me voyant ne plus tenir.**

**- Oh, désolé, je ... c'était vraiment très bien, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres. Bafouilla-t-il en écrivant quelques choses sur sa tablette.**

Je me remis sur mes deux pieds en poussant un long soupire de soulagement. Je rejoignis alors Rebekkah et les autres dans les gradins, et me laissa tombé complètement sur le siège à côté de celle-ci.

**- Tu étais superbe. Me complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Fantastique, même ! En rajouta Spencer, deux pouces levés.**

**- Ouais ... t'était pas mal. Sourit Sophia avec un air ironique.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, léger sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que Spencer et Sophia se moquèrent de la nouvelle fille qui avait prit ma place sur le tapis, Rebekkah, se tourna complètement vers moi avec un visage soudainement sérieux :

**- Pourquoi t'était absence, cette après-midi ?**

**- Pas le moral à me prendre la tête avec les cours, c'est tout. Soufflais-je, le regard fixé sur la prestation de la fille.**

**- Je te connais, 'Lena. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est Bonnie ?**

**- Si ce n'était qu'elle ! Répliquais-je entre les dents. Non, c'est juste ... je me suis embrouillé avec Damon.**

**- Oh, laisse-moi deviné, il t'a fait une crise de jalousie ? Devina-t-elle en roulant des yeux, sourires moqueurs aux lèvres.**

**- Je vois ... le connaissant, il n'a pas arrêté de fusillé Tyler du regard ? **

**- Bien pire que ça. Tyler ... l'a, comment dire ? Un peu cherché durant toute l'après-midi dès qu'il s'est aperçu que tu ****t'étais barrée. **

**- C'est pas vrai ? Ris-je automatiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore raconté ?**

**- Bah ... rien de spéciale pour nous, mais on va dire que ça eut ... un effet révélateur sur Damon. Il nous a raconté quelques petits trucks sur votre soirée, qui n'était pas grand chose tu vois ? Mais Damon l'a mal prit. Sourit ma blonde préféré d'un air sadique.**

**- Vous êtes pas possible, je vous jure. Dis-je en souriant, tout de même ravie. Il était en colère ?**

**- Si ce n'était que ça, chérie ! Rit-elle de bon coeur. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais c'est quelque chose de fort et spécial.**

Je lui fis un mince sourire, sans pour autant relever ça remarque. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne ne connaissait l'intensité de notre amitié entre Damon et moi, même pas nos parents. Pour nous ... c'était normale, je veux dire, à l'époque, c'était notre quotidien, et il n'y avait rien de louche ... Mais en prenant du recul, et en trois ans, j'en avais eus largement le temps, c'est vrai que nous n'étions pas comme les autres meilleurs amis. Par exemple : Tyler et moi. Avec Tyler, je n'avais pas le même comportement que j'avais avec Damon, c'était même tout à fait l'opposé en y réfléchissant ! C'était bizarre, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer ...

**- Elena, t'es toujours sur Terre ? Plaisanta Spencer.**

Je repris mes esprits, et fis un sourire au coin.

**- Toujours. Caroline n'est pas là ?**

**- Elle est partit chez Greg' avec Tyler. Répondit Sophia d'une petite voix.**

**- Elle ira voir les résultats demain matin, pour voir si elle a été prise. **

**- Alors ça va mieux, entre elle et Tyler ? Voulus-je savoir.**

**- On va dire que ça c'est apaisé, en tout cas. M'assura Rebekkah avec un clin d'oeil.**

Je souris un peu plus, ravie pour eux. Même si c'était plus pour Tyler ... mais comme même pour les deux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le coach, qui était partit composait l'équipe avec le directeur du lycée, revint avec un sourire niais aux lèvres. Il nous demanda de rester assise jusqu'au moment où il passera, définitivement de la journée, le pas de la porte du gymnase. Excitée comme une puce, Rebekkah me prit la main, avec un sourire crispé, ce qui me fis rire de bonne joie. L'entraîneur partit aussi rapidement que prévus, et à peine sortit du gymnase, Rebekkah se précipita, me tirant par la main derrière elle, vers le panneau d'affichage où était accroché la feuille de l'équipe de cette année.

* * *

**CAPITAINE :**

_ ELENA GILBERT_

**CO-CAPITAINE :**

_ SOPHIA SALVATORE_

**EQUIPE COMPLÈTE :**

_ELENA GILBERT_

_SOPHIA SALVATORE_

_LILY HASTING_

_SPENCER HALE_

_CELIA GALLAGHER_

_CAROLINE FORBES_

_JENNYFER O'CONNOR_

_REBEKKAH MIKAELSON_

_BONNIE BENNETT_

_EMMA PARKER_

_PAYGE ULAN_

* * *

**- Oh putain, on a été prise ! Elena, t'es capitaine, merde ! S'écria joyeusement Rebekkah en me prenant dans ses bras tout en sautillant.**

**- Hé, doucement ! Rigolais-je en l'a serrant, à mon tour, dans mes bras.**

Autour de nous, plusieurs filles nous lancèrent des regards noir, et d'autres, nous sourire comme félicitation.

**- Bon ... je suis peut être pas capitaine, mais je suis comme même importante. Sourit Sophia. Co-capitaine ... c'est mieux que rien !**

**- Y a pleins de filles que je connais pas. Enfin ... une, deux ... trois, et quatre. Remarqua Spencer, bras croisé.**

**- Au moins, on est toute dans l'équipe, c'est génial ! Souris-je en me détachant de l'étreinte de Rebekkah.**

**- Je les connais toute, moi. Sauf ... cette Emma Parker. Commenta Sophia en haussant les sourcils.**

**- Emma Parker ? Répétais-je presque criant.**

Je me tournais vers l'affiche, et chercha rapidement de nom de la soeur de Tyler ... qui était effectivement dans l'équipe avec nous. Bon, pour la discrétion, c'était raté, c'est clair ...

**- Tu l'as connais ? S'étonna Rebekkah.**

**- Euh ... un peu, c'est juste ... la fille assise à côté de moi en français. Dis-je dans un souffle, sans pour autant dévoiler le secret de Tyler et Emma. C'est un peu surprenant, enfin ... elle m'avait confié qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.**

**- Bah, elle a peut être changé d'avis. Supposa Spencer, peu intéressée.**

**- Bref, vous faites quoi maintenant ? Demanda Sophia, alors que nous nous dirigions vers les vestiaires.**

**- Rien de spécial, Stefan est toujours sur le terrain pour les qualifications de foot. Répondit Rebekkah en enlevant son haut.**

**- Et moi, ma soeur est encore en cours, je suis libre comme l'air ... Soupira Spencer.**

**- Et toi, Gilbert ?**

**- Je suis ouverte à toute proposition. Dis-je avant de boire plus de la moitié de ma bouteille d'eau.**

**- Bien, alors, on se fait une soirée fille dans ce cas ! Sourit Sophia, mains sur les hanches.**

**- Sa dépend à quelle heure on doit partir demain. Dis-je en faisant rapidement mon sac.**

**- Pourquoi ? Ma famille dort bien chez toi demain soir et dimanche, non ?**

**- Ouais ... mais on sera pas là. Enfin, Tyler, mon frère, Elena et moi, on va à Jacksonville tout les quatres. Répondit Rebekkah pour moi.**

**- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas invité ? S'écria Spencer, surprise.**

**- Euh ... Spencer, sans vouloir te vexer ... tu es un peu trop fétarde, et on va dans la maison des grands-parents de Tyler ... Les biblots, la porcelaine ... voilà quoi. S'embrouilla Rebekkah.**

**- Surtout que ta soeur va avoir besoin de toi. Ajoutais-je avec un peu plus d'assurance.**

**- Bon, vus comme ça ... Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Ah ... Je viens de comprendre. C'est pour ça que Damon est de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin ? Demanda Sophia en grimaçant.**

**- En partie. Répondis-je vauguement.**

**- Ils se sont disputés. Précisa Rebekkah.**

**- Rebekkah ! M'écriais-je en la regardant, les yeux écarquillés.**

**- Mais quoi ! S'écria-t-elle à son tour.**

**- Ok, je ne veux pas savoir, ce sont vos affaires. Dit Sophia en levant les mains au ciel, signe de paix.**

Je soupirais, et partis la première. Tout en refaisant ma queue de cheval, je percutais, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quelqu'un en pleine face.

**- Merde, désolé ! M'excusais-je aussitôt.**

**- T'inquiète, te connaissant, c'est presque naturel ! Rit la personne.**

Je relevais le visage, surprise.

**- Matt ? T'es revenus ? M'étonnais-je, yeux écarquillés.**

**- J'ai appris que Rebekkah s'était recasé ... elle m'a vite oublié on dirait. Dit il avec un triste sourire.**

**- Matt, tu devrais ... Commençais-je.**

**- Non, non. Ne dit rien. Me coupa-t-il en m'effleurant les épaules de ses mains. **

**- Elena, attend je voulais pas ... Dit Rebekkah en sortant, à ma suite, du vestiaire.**

Je me retournais, et l'a vis ... figeais sur place.

**- Matt ? Lâcha-t-elle sans aucune émotion.**

**- Salut, 'Bekkah. Sourit ce dernier, d'un air ravie.**

* * *

**124 **reviews ... c'est juste wow. Vous êtes incroyable, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous, sérieusement :) !

#Angel


	12. Soirée révélatrice

**« Soirée révélatrice »**

**Shaena Grimes** est _Léa Jones_

**Taylor Lautner** est _Kyle Rodriguez_

* * *

Je me garais tranquillement dans l'allée de chez moi, et sortis de ma voiture. Suivis de Rebekkah, Sophia et Spencer, nous entrâmes chez moi sans prendre le temps de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un de présent à l'intérieur. Je me balançais sans faire attention mon sac de sport dans l'entrée, et m'affala sur mon canapé, exténuée.  
**- Bon ... bah c'était une cool après-midi, non ? S'enthousiasma Sophia.**  
**- Parle pour toi. Soupira Rebekkah en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils de mon salon.**  
**- Tu repenses à Matt, c'est ça ? Devinais-je en jouant avec un coussin du canapé.**  
**- Comment peut-il me reprocher de m'être recaser alors qu'il est partit il y a un an sans me donner de nouvelle ni quoique ce soit ? S'énerva légèrement mon amie. **  
**- Matt n'est pas très logique ... et fou amoureux de toi. Dis-je d'une petite voix.**  
**- Ouais, mais il est partit, et je suis tombé amoureuse de Stefan. Tout est claire pour moi, faut qu'il tourne la page. Rétorqua-t-elle en allumant la télé pour clore le sujet.**  
**- Ok ... vous êtes toujours ok pour dormir chez moi, sinon ? Demanda Sophia pour détendre légèrement l'atmosphère.**  
**- Pas de problème, ça marche pour moi. Répondit Rebekkah.**  
**- Toujours. Sourit Spencer en s'asseyant à côté de moi.**  
**- Je ... Commençais-je.**  
**- Toi, si tu refuses pour seule excuse que mon frère vit chez moi, je te tue ! Me coupa Sophia en me pointant du doigt, menaçante.**  
**- J'allais dire que j'étais libre pour ce soir. Souris-je en roulant des yeux. Et comme c'est une soirée fille ... aucun garçon ne doit participer à notre activité, je vous rappelle ! **  
**- Ou quelques exceptions. Sourit mystérieusement Sophia. Ça vous dit d'aller au** _Blue_ **ce soir ? **  
**- Le nouveau bar près de la plage ? Demanda Spencer.**  
**- Il ouvre ce soir. Nous apprit Rebekkah. Tout le monde y va, au lycée. **  
**- Exact, et tout le monde en parle. Il y aura des lycéens, des universitaires ... Sourit malicieusement Sophia.**  
**- Je te vois venir, et c'est bon pour moi. Acceptais-je automatiquement.**  
**- La même ! S'excita Spencer. **  
**- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... Imaginez que Stefan apprenne notre sortie ? Déjà qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée que des lycéens me tournent autour ... il va voir rouge quand il saura ma sortie au** _Blue_ **! Hésita Rebekkah.**  
**- T'as le droit de t'amuser, non ? Stefan ne te tient pas en laisse je crois ? Ironisa Sophia.**  
**- Le Blue a mauvaise réputation ! Entre l'alcools qui coulent à flot et les filles qui se retrouvent sur la banquette arrière de mecs qu'elle ne connaissent même pas ... Hésita encore plus ma meilleure amie.**  
**- Je resterai avec toi, si tu veux. Et puis, je suis presque sûr que Kol ne raterait cette fête pour rien au monde ! S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je serai là, et ton frère aussi. Le but de cette soirée est de s'amuser, non ? Lui assurais-je.**  
**- Bon, c'est ok ! Céda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.**  
**- Cool ! Sourit Sophia, mains sur les hanches. Le thème est l'été, alors préparer vos bikinis les amis, moi, je vais me préparer ! Rendez-vous devant chez moi à 20 heure les filles ! S'exclama Sophia en partant précipitamment chez elle.**  
**- Si je veux être prête à l'heure, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille ! Soupira Rebekkah en se levant.**  
**- Tu t'en vas, toi aussi ? Demandais-je à l'adresse de Spencer.**  
**- Hors de question ! Je vais me préparer en vitesse chez moi plus tard, mais d'abord, je me charge de ta tenue !**  
**- Bonne idée, Spencer ! Rit Rebekkah en sortant à son tour de ma maison.**  
Je levais les yeux au ciel. Tout en soupirant d'exaspération, Spencer se remit sur pied et me tira par la main jusqu'à mon dressing, plus que décidé à vouloir m'habiller " en mode sexy " pour ce soir. Arrivée dans mon dressing, je m'assis tranquillement sous les ordres de Spencer, et regardais l'a regardé galérer à trouver un haut de bikini parmi les centaines qu'il y avait dans mon placard à sous-vêtements, un short dont la couleur cordonnée avec le haut et des talons/sandales/tongs qui allaient avec le tout. Je m'amusais à la taquiner de temps à autres, sachant très bien que c'était tout un art et une profession de m'habiller pour ce genre de soirée-là. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais à cette fête en short et débardeur, point. Bon, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à négliger le style, mais je n'aimais pas me prendre la tête pour ce genre de chose !

Spencer trouva enfin une tenue qui, je dois l'avouer, était sublime. Short court, mais pas vraiment osé (aperçue sur skyrock), sandales d'été que je ne mettais pas très souvent, mais qui allait parfaitement avec la tenue au complet (aperçue sur skyrock) ... Mais, il y avait un petit hic qui allait se faire remarquer par tout les garçons du bar !  
**- Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu prends le seul haut de bikini** (aperçue sur skyrock) **qui me grossis la poitrine, Spencer, t'exagère ! Me plaignais-je en regardant tout ce qu'elle venait de mettre sur le rebord de ma baignoire.**  
**- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as une poitrine de femme enceinte ! S'offusqua-t-elle faussement.**  
**- Spencer ! M'écriais-je. **  
**- Oh, ça va, toutes les filles voudraient avoir la même paire de sein que toi, Elena ! Et puis, tu as des atouts, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un défaut non plus. Dit elle avec un sourire au coin. Tu seras parfaite dans cette tenue, j'en suis sûr ... Rah, si je n'étais pas une fille, je ...**  
**- ... Ne veut pas savoir la fin de ta phrase ! Le coupais-je en grimaçant, tout en souriant. File, va te préparer.**  
**- J'y cours, à tout à l'heure ! Chantonna-t-elle en sortant de ma salle de bain en courant.**  
Je souris en roulant des yeux. Cette fille était génial, amusante ... mais bornée ! Un peu trop parfois ...

* * *

**Eclipse - 19:50**

* * *

Après mettre doucher, habiller et légèrement maquiller , je décidais de ne pas me lisser les cheveux pour une fois, les laissant en liberté pour la soirée (aperçue sur skyrock). Je me les coiffais rapidement, et inspecta ma tenue pour ce soir. Chaque détails étaient important ... Et, pour le moment, j'étais ce que l'on pouvait dire "désirable". Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre à cette fête ... allais-je m'amuser et me retrouver dans le lit d'un garçon ? Je n'en sais rien, mais, ça m'arrive quand je suis vraiment trop bourrée. Mais je ne pense pas, en tout cas, pas ce soir ... il y va y avoir tout d'abord Kol, qui n'accepterait pas de me voir me faire emmener par un mec alors que je suis totalement saoul. Et mon faux jumeau, Jeremy, qui avait retrouvé goût à la vie et allait sans doute arrêter la drogue petit à petit ... Et Damon, je l'espère. Je me demandais si ... il m'empêcherai de faire ce genre de connerie là si je passais sous son nez avec un mec. Allait-il le laisser faire ? Ou m'arrêtait ? Je doutais, comme toujours. Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre avec lui, et ça m'attristais ... et m'inquiétais au passage. Parce que ça remettait en cause le fait que je le connaisse, ou le connaissais - au passé -. Je soupirais et regarder l'heure : 19:57. Je pris mon portable et le mis dans ma poche de short, et partis de chez moi sans prévenir qui que ce soit, sachant très bien que Tracy allait prévenir nos parents de l'absence de Jeremy et moi pour toute la soirée.

Je sortis alors à l'extérieur, et vis Rebekkah, Sophia et Spencer au milieu de la route. Quand Sophia me vit, elle sourit et se mit à siffler d'admiration.

**- Elle est canon là Gilbert ce soir ! S'écria-t-elle.**

Je souris et levais les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondis pas. Je n'allais comme même pas la contre-dire !

**- Je suis trop forte ! Sourit Spencer en admirant " son oeuvre d'art ".**

**- Tu es sublime, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Damon ! Rit Rebekkah en passant son bras autour du mien.**

**- J'y crois pas, la poitrine que t'as ... ! Hallucina Sophia qui regardait la mienne, puis la sienne avec un air jaloux.**

**- Oh, non, on arrête tout de suite de parler de ma poitrine, compris ? Dis-je fermement.**

**- Ça va être difficile, puisque tout les mecs vont la fixer tout la soirée ! Me taquina Spencer.**

**- Hé, stop là ! Souris-je, à moitié amusée. On prend quelle voiture ?**

**- La mienne. Répondit Sophia. Et j'ai dis à mes parents de dormir chez un de leurs amis ce soir, pour nous laisser entre ****nous. **

**- Tu as bien fait ! Sourit Spencer. On va grave s'amuser ! **

**- Y pas de doute là dessus ! Renchérit Rebekkah en me prenant par les épaules.**

Je ris légèrement et l'a pris, à mon tour, par les épaules. J'avais un besoin urgent de m'amuser, et oublier au moins une soirée mes récents problèmes ... de coeur.

* * *

**Eclipse - 20:15**

* * *

Sophia chercha et trouva rapidement un place de parking libre au bout de deux minutes d'impatience. Les places étaient toutes presque prises ... ce qui voulait forcément dire que beaucoup de personnes étaient à cette fête. Le _Blue_ était l'un des nouveaux bar de notre ville qui était réservé à toute personne durant la journée, sauf le soir, qui était réservé aux jeunes de la ville. C'était plutôt cool d'avoir un endroit réservé aux personnes du même âge que nous ... les seules "adultes" pouvant y entrer étaient les barman, la sécurité et les DJ. On aurait put croire que c'était une sorte de discothèque, expliquait comme ça. C'était tout comme, mais en bar pour jeunes !

**- Prête les filles ? Chantonna joyeusement Spencer en m'entraînant, bras sur mes épaules, vers l'entrée du bar.**

**- Évidemment ! Rit Sophia, derrière nous avec Rebekkah.**

Je souris avec enthousiasme, et nous entrâmes en vitesse dans le bar. La chaleur nous envahit, me provoquant un léger frisson. Je soupirais de contentement, et entraîna Spencer au bar.

**- Tu veux commencer par te saouler ? Me taquina Spencer, tout en me suivant.**

**- Non, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose ! Dis-je avec un sourire au coin.**

Elle rit légèrement, et nous nous assîmes tranquillement au bar. Rebekkah et Sophia ne nous avaient pas suivis ... sûrement était-elle entrain de chercher Tyler, Stefan et tout les autres ...

**- Bon, on est célibataire, on a envie de s'amuser ... Résuma clairement Spencer, criant à travers la musique** (aperçue sur skyrock) **avec un air pensive. Que peut-on bien faire pour y remédier ? **

**- Tu proposes quoi ? Demandais-je, sachant très bien qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.**

**- J'en sais rien ... Il y a une table de billard là-bas, une baby-foot là-bas, plusieurs de poker ... Déballa-t-elle.**

**- Y a qui au billard ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux pour voir qui était entrain de jouer.**

**- Euh ... je crois qu'il y a Kyle Rodriguez, Tyler, Léa Jones, le fameux Nick (frère de Rebekkah) et ... Damon. Répondit-elle en retenant une grimace de dégoût. Ca me tente bien mais, si tu veux, on peut toujours ...**

**- Non, non c'est bon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a Damon que je vais m'empêcher de vivre non plus. La coupais-je avec assurance, tout en prenant deux bouteilles de vodka. Allez, viens, on va leur mettre leur racler de leur vie ! **

Elle sourit et prit l'une des bouteilles que je lui tendais. Elle me prit ensuite par la main, et m'entraîna à travers la foule dansante vers les tables de billard. Mon coeur s'emballa à chaque pas effectuait qui me rapprochais de Damon ... mais je ne pouvais lui faire marche arrière !

**- Salut les gens, on peut se joindre à vous ? Débuta Spencer, grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Bien sûr ... Putain de merde ! S'écria Kyle en me regardant de haute en bas.**

**- Rodriguez, détourne tout de suite ton regard de la poitrine de ma meilleure pote s'te plaît ! Dit Tyler avec un ton plutôt ... énervé en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.**

**- Salut toi ... Souris-je en embrassant sa joue, tandis qu'il me le rendit ce geste sur ma tempe.**

**- Hey ... félicitation, capitaine ! Sourit-il en retour. J'ai hâte de te voir dans ton nouvel uniforme !**

**- Oh, commence pas toi aussi ! Soupirais-je, avec amusement.**

**- Salut, je suis Léa Jones. Se présenta une fille qui m'était inconnu. **

**- Elena Gilbert. Me présentais-je en retour.**

**- Bon, maintenant qu'il y a deux jeunes demoiselles en plus, je suppose que l'on se refait une partie ? Supposa Kyle en repositionnant les boules de toutes sortes de couleurs sur la table de billard.**

**- A ton avis ? Dit Spencer en me lançant un clin d'oeil au dessus de son épaule.**

Je souris discrètement tout en saisissant le sens de ce clin d'oeil. Elle avait flashait sur lui ... quelle surprise !

**- Qui est avec qui, alors ? Je me met avec Kyle moi ! Reprit-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules du baraqué métisse.**

**- Je ... Commençais-je.**

**- ... suis avec Elena. Compléta Damon, qui parlait pour la première fois en ma présence.**

Je fronçais les sourcils en me retournant pour lui faire face. Il se posta derrière et moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

**- Faut qu'on parle, et tu ne peux pas repousser cette discutions plus longtemps.**

**- Tu crois ça ? Répliquais-je dans un murmure, tandis que Tyler me lançait un dernier regard avant de rejoindre lentement Léa.**

**- Ne pousse l'inévitable, Elena ... Murmura-t-il en retour en se collant à moi par derrière. **

Ma respiration se coupa net. Le fait d'être coller à lui de cet façon ... Me procurait des sensations étranges, mais familière. J'avais chaud, mon coeur s'emballait à toute vitesse, mes mains étaient moites, et un noeux se forma dans mon estomac. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça ? Je savais très de quoi j'avais ... envie. Mais pourquoi lui ? Et maintenant ? C'était pas censé se passer comme ça entre nous ... non ?

**- Je ... Je sais pas vraiment jouer au billard. Bafouillais-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix.**

**- Ton coéquipier peut t'aider durant le jeu, c'est pas vraiment un problème. M'assura Kyle. Bon, l'équipe de Léa et Tyler commence, puis c'est au tour de Damon et Elena. C'est partie !**

Je soupirais, peu rassurée. J'essayais de reste concentrer sur le jeu que menait Tyler et Léa ... mais la main de Damon qui effleurait la mienne détournait mon attention du jeu. Je sentis sa main remontait un peu plus, et se posait sur ma hanche. Je soupirais discrètement en fermant à moitié les yeux. Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque, et se déplaçait au creux de mon coup vers ma droite. Je retins une nouvelle fois ma respiration, n'ayant plus vraiment la force de résister à ce feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi cherchait-il à me faire ressentir ça ? C'était quoi son but en réalité ? J'étais en pleine réflexion dans mes sentiments en ce moment, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire ... et de me mettre dans un doute pas possible. Ce que je ressentais à son égard à ce moment même était beaucoup plus que de l'amitié, c'était sûr et certain ...

**- Elena ? C'est à ton tour. Intervint Spencer.**

Je ré-ouvris légèrement mes yeux, et fis un sourire gênée mêlé à de la sois disant "fatigue" pour simple excuse. Je pris le bâton en bois que me tendait Kyle, et me posta devant la table, où quelques boules étaient éparpillés.

**- Je dois faire quoi ? Demandais-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur.**

**- Tu ... Commença Tyler en s'approchant.**

**- Laisse, je vais le faire. Le coupa direct Damon.**

Ce dernier se posta une nouvelle fois derrière moi. Je tenais plus fermement le bâton en bois, tandis que mon coeur loupait quelques battements. Il plaqua son torse contre mon dos, et positionna l'une de mes main en haut du bâton, et l'autre, un peu plus bas. Il me pencha contre la table, tout en collant sa tête à la mienne, au creux de mon coup. Je retins une nouvelle fois ma respiration, essayant de calmer mes envies ... intérieur.

**- Tu dois choisir un boule, n'importe laquelle. Le but est de frapper la blanche, qui doit en frapper une autre pour essayer d'en mettre une dans l'un des quatre troues de la table. Me résuma-t-il vagueuement.**

**- Euh ... ok. Soupirais-je doucement. La bleu, là-bas.**

**- Pas mal, pour un début. Commenta-t-il en choisissant une trajectoire. **

Il frappa doucement sur la boule blanche, qui claqua une jaune, qui claqua ensuite la boule choisis, qui tomba directement dans l'un des troues. Je me relevais précipitamment, faisant vaciller Damon vers l'arrière. Il se tint à la table, me collant un peu plus contre elle. Son ... le partie un peu plus basse que son ventre toucha mon fessier, ce qui me fis rougir. Spencer, qui avait comprit ce qu'il se passait, se retourna et éclata de rire.

**- Je ... je vais prendre l'air, il fait trop chaud ici ... Dis-je rapidement en sortant dehors par la porte derrière.**

Je me précipitais dehors, et pris une énorme bouffée d'air qui ne réussis malheureusement pas à me refroidir ... sur certain point. Pourquoi ressentais-je ça ? Et surtout pour Damon ? J'étais complètement larguée, totalement, irrévocablement ... bref, larguée sur tout les points.

**- Elena ? **

Je me retournais et le vis, bras, croisait, appuyé sur la porte.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivis ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix en m'asseyant sur le capot d'une voiture, jambes croisées.**

**- Je t'avais dit que l'on devait discuter. Dit-il en s'approchant lentement. Ecoute ... je suis désolé. J'avais pas compris que tu avais pris mal le fait que j'avais passer toute la soirée avec Bonnie.**

**- C'est oubliée. Dis-je d'un ton précipité en pinçant les lèvres.**

Il sourit légèrement, mais continua d'avancer. Bon sang, pourquoi continuait-il d'avancer ?!

**- Mais ... faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ajouta-t-il, hésitant.**

**- Ah ... et ça peut pas attendre ? Je veux dire ... j'me sens pas très bien là ... Bafouillais-je, un peu confuse et mal à l'aise.**

Il s'avança un peu plus, et se retrouva tout près de moi, touchant presque mon corps ... encore une fois !

**- Je pense pas ... cette histoire traîne depuis trop d'année, beaucoup trop d'année même. Dit-il à voix basse.**

**- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Elena ... tu ne t'es jamais dis que ... on était des amis un peu trop spéciale ? Me demanda-t-il en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.**

**- Bah ... non, enfin ... si, un peu ... je sais pas, pourquoi ? Bégayais-je, le coeur à moitié affolé.**

**- Cette raison ... qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner de toi ... et un peu trop présente depuis trop longtemps. Je voulais juste prendre du recul ... et faut croire qu'en trois ans, rien n'a changé. J'ai essayé de résister, de toute mes forces, crois-moi. Parce que ... même si tu avais ... aussi cette raison, je ne te méritais pas. Et je ne te mérite toujours pas en réalité ... mais faut que ça sorte. C'est presque urgent !**

**- Je comprend rien de ce que tu me dis, Damon. Va droit au but ! M'inquiétais-je.**

**- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus de six ans, Elena Gilbert. M'avoua-t-il dans un souffle, mâchoire crispée.**

Mon visage se décomposa, mon coeur s'arrêta au même moment ... et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'analysais cette phrase, sous tout les angles ... et ... bref, j'étais plus que troublée ... et il y avait de quoi, non ?

Je relevais mon regard dans celui de Damon, qui redoutais ma réaction.

**- T'es ... t'es entrain de me dire ... que t'es amoureux de depuis ... Dis-je avec difficulté.**

**- Six ans ? Oui.**

**- C'est ... long. Remarquais-je simplement en fronçant les sourcils. **

**- Effectivement ... Soupira-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.**

Que dire, sérieusement ? J'étais complètement paumée ...

**- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ? Demandais-je bêtement.**

**- J'en sais rien ... je flippais, je pense. Supposa-t-il.**

**- Comment tu l'as sus ? Voulus-je savoir par curiosité. Que ... tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour moi ?**

**- Le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu sortais avec Dean Sloan en sixième. Répondit-il automatiquement. J'ai crus ... que j'allais m'évanouir. Je me sentais vraiment pas bien. J'ai essayé de garder la tête haute mais ... Enfin bref, j'étais anéantis. J'ai finis par tout avouer à ma soeur et à Stefan, et ils m'ont soutenus comme il le pouvait. C'est à partir de là que je sortais avec n'importe quelle filles ... juste pour pouvoir oublier ce truck qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. Me révéla-t-il en carrant la mâchoire.**

**J'eus les larmes aux yeux. L'émotion, et tout ce tralala je pense ... Je repris une respiration régulière petit à petit, prenant le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.**

**- Ecoute, Elena ... j'attend aucune réponse de ta part. Je sais que cette nouvelle doit te surprendre, et te gêner, mais ... Commença Damon.**

**- Non, non c'est ... c'est juste que tout le monde autour de moi n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous ... mais ... je pensais juste que ... qu'ils disaient des conneries jusqu'au jour où Bonnie a débarqué, en fait. Avouais-je en riant nerveusement. Ce genre de truck ne peut que nous arriver à nous deux ...**

Il rit à son tour, nerveux à son tour. Un blanc s'installa entre nous. Je réfléchissais à la situation, à mes six dernières années, à mes sentiments, à mes doutes ... à Damon. Etais-je amoureuse de lui à mon tour ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien, puisque je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de quiconque.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je soupirais, et me redressais. En faisant ça, je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, qui se surpris à relevait à la tête à son tour.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Damon, les yeux humides.**

Je souris et le regarda droit dans les yeux. J'aimais Damon, c'était sûr et certain. De quelle façon ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien ... tout ce dont je savais, à ce moment précis ... était que Damon était le garçon avec qui je voulais être en ce moment même.

**- Ça. Répondis-je en plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes.**

* * *

_**132 reviews ... WTF ? Je vous adore :D**_

PS : Les "aperçues" ou "aperçues sur skyrock" sont normalement des liens de tenues, musique & autres indiquaient sur le blog skyrock associé à cette fiction :)

( youth-in-the-USA . skyrock . com ) sans espaces, of course !

**#Angel**


	13. GirlFriend

**« GirlFriend »**

* * *

Je pris un dernier short de ma commode et le plia rapidement pour le mettre ensuite dans ma valise avec hâte. Le début de weekend, que j'allais passée à Jacksonville, débuté dans peu de temps. Tyler allait venir me chercher dans peu de temps et ... j'étais réellement pressée de partir. Là où habitait les grands-parents de Tyler était juste extra ! Maison en bord de lac, couchée de soleil tout les soirs ... Et il faisait chaud quasiment toute l'année là-bas ! J'adorais passée des weekend tout entier à bronzée avec Rebekkah, nager pendant un bain de minuit avec les garçons, regarder des films d'horreur en pleine nuit tout en ayant peur de l'extérieur ... C'était juste une pure extase d'aller passer le weekend là-bas !

**- Elena ? Il y a un visiteur pour toi ... et dépêche-toi ma grande, Tyler ne va plus tarder ! Me prévint mon père du rez-de-chaussée.**

**- J'arrive ! Criais-je pour simple réponse.**

Je pris ma valise avec difficulté et finis par la reposer sur le sol en me massant le poignet. Désormais mains sur les hanches, je me mis à avoir une idée de génie ... presque logique quand on y pense !

**- Jeremy ? Tu peux venir deux secondes ? Demandais-je à voix haute tout en frappant légèrement sur le mûr de ma chambre, qui était collé à la sienne. **

Je l'entendis soupirer, et les ressors de son lit faire quelques bruits. Je souris et l'attendis les bras croisée devant ma porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur mon frère quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement, écouteur aux oreilles**

**- Est-ce que tu descendre la valise de ta soeur jumelle chérie en bas s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je avec une petite voix presque suppliante.**

Il soupira tout en roulant des yeux. D'un geste de la main, il me fit signe qu'il accepta sans broncher. J'en souris un peu plus et alla l'embrasser sur la joue avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers pour voir qui venait me rendre visite dès le matin.

**- Il ne fait pas un peu trop frais pour t'habiller aussi légèrement** (aperçue indiquée sur skyrock) **? Demanda une voix derrière mon dos.**

Je reconnus la personne entre mille, et fis mon fidèle sourire au coin tout en me retournant.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me réchauffer ? Dis-je d'un ton joueur en faisant face à cette personne.**

Je me surpris à le détailler de haute en bas ... Surprise. Habituellement, il ne portait que du noir de la tête au pied, faisant ressortir son teint légèrement mi-blafarde mi-bronzée et ses yeux azur mais ... Cette fois-ci, il portait une tee-shirt moulant de couleur blanche et un jean assez clair qui ... le rendait extrêmement sexy.

**- Si tu me détailles de cette façon encore longtemps je vais m'imaginer des choses tu sais ? Me taquina-t-il.**

**- La ferme Salvatore. Souris-je en l'entraînant par la main en direction de l'arrière de la maison.**

Nous courûmes presque nous réfugier dans la cabane à Mackenzie, pour échapper aux regards discrets de mes parents. Depuis hier soir ... plus précisément, depuis que je l'avais embrassé, nous avions eus une sorte de petit accord : nous ne disions rien à personnes de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je n'étais pas encore sûr à 100% sur mes sentiments envers lui et il le comprenait plus qu'autre chose ... Nous voulions, tout les deux, être sûr que j'avais de réelle sentiments "amoureux" pour lui avant de nous lancer dans une relation officiel aux yeux de tous. Ça allait être compliqué mais ... c'était le seule moyens d'être ensemble comme _ça_ pour le moment.

Il monta rapidement dans l'arbre où était la cabane de ma petite soeur, et m'aida à la suite à monter à mon tour. Nous entrâmes avec vitesse, et nous enfermâmes à l'intérieur par la suite. Mon coeur battait à la chamade, tandis qu'il s'allongea légèrement avant de me prendre dans ses bras, sur lui. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, totalement accro à ce toucher. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, et répondis à mon baisé sans même y réfléchir. L'un de mes mains vint instinctivement se poser sur sa joue, et l'autre, s'appuyé contre son torse. Je soupirais ... ou gémis, de plaisir. Je ne pensais vraiment pas ressentir autant de plaisir et de plénitude avec un garçon, encore moins avec Damon. Certes, j'avais eus quelques relations avec des gars avant et après notre dispute d'il y a trois ans, mais ... je n'avais jamais ressentis un sentiment aussi fort pour l'un d'entres eux.

Je pressais mon corps contre le sien, voulant profiter de lui le plus possible avant de partir pour Jacksonville. Nous étions ... "ensemble", en quelque chose, que depuis hier soir, mais j'étais déjà accro à lui ...

**- Ne pars pas ... Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.**

**- On en a déjà parlé hier, Damon ... Gémis-je alors qu'il jouait avec ma lèvre inférieur avec ses dents.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant un weekend sans que tu ne sois là, moi ? Soupira-t-il en aventurant l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse, et l'autre, sons mon tee-shirt.**

**- Embêter ta soeur, taquiner mon frère, parier avec Stefan ... ce genre de chose-là peuvent t'aider. Souris-je en quittant ses lèvres pour aller explorer son coup.**

**- C'était déjà au programme ... mais ton frère a invité sa copine. Je vais éviter de le taquiner quand elle sera là ... Gémit-il aux baisés dans son coup.**

**- Attend, attend ... Quoi ? M'étonnais-je en me relevant, m'assayant à califourchon sur lui, mains posées sur son torse.**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Me demanda-t-il, sourcils froncé.**

**- " Ton frère a invité sa copine." Répétais-je, en fronçant à mon tour les sourcils. Comment peut-il ... je lui ai pas encore dit qu'Anna était de retour, moi ! **

**- C'est qui Anna ? Non, moi il m'a parlé d'une Emma. S'étonna Damon en se relevant sur ses coudes.**

**- Emma comment ? Paniquais-je légèrement.**

**- J'en sais rien ... c'est la nouvelle de notre classe, tu sais, tu es à côté d'elle en ...**

**- Français ! Merde ! M'écriais-je en me relevant tout en sortant avec précipitation de la cabane.**

Je le laissais Damon en plan dans la cabane, et me dirigeais presque en courant en direction de la maison. C'était vraiment, mais alors là pas vraiment le moment de me mettre dans ce genre de situation !

**- Elena ... attend moi ! S'écria Damon, qui courait derrière moi. Explique-moi bon sang !**

**- Ce serait trop long et ... Beaucoup trop compliqué ! Répondis-je simplement en entrant dans la maison, essoufflée.**

Je me précipitais dans le Salon où mon frère s'était installé, tranquillement et insouciant. Je lui retirais ses écouteurs en ignorant ses protestations et m'assis en face de lui sans perdre de temps.

**- Jer' ne me dit pas que t'as copine s'appelle Emma Parker ? **

**- Eh, mais comment tu sais ça ? S'écria-t-il, oubliant par la même occasion ses précieux écouteurs. Damon, c'est pas cool ça ...**

**- Désolé, je savais pas que je devais pas lui dire. Dit ce dernier en s'asseyant à côté de moi, tout aussi essoufflé.**

**- Jeremy, tu peux pas sortir avec cette fille. Repris-je calmement.**

**- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**- C'est ... Je ... je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, même, mais je ... Bafouillais-je.**

**- Bonjour, je suis pas trop en avance ? S'enthousiasma une voix enjoué.**

Nous nous retournâmes dans un seul mouvement, et vîmes Emma, appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, sourire aux lèvres et regard pétillant rivé sur mon frère ... dont le regard de ce dernier pétillait tout autant. Il se leva souplement pour allait enlacer la soeur de Tyler sans ce soucier de quiconque dans la pièce. Je retins mon air surpris, ne voulant faire partager aucun sentiment. J'aurais sans doute dus lui annoncer le retour d'Anna ... il y a bien longtemps.

**- Non, non, pas du tout. Assura Jeremy en lui souriant.**

**- Euh ... Salut ? Débutais-je, hésitante.**

**- Salut, Elena. Contente de te revoir ... Sourit Emma en me faisant un petit signe de la main.**

**- Salut, je suis, Damon ... le meilleur ami. Se présenta vaguement Damon tout en me lançant un regard et un sourire en coin pleins de sous-entendus.**

Je souris à mon tour tout en roulant des yeux. Je me relevais et m'assis ensuite sur les genoux de mon sois disant "meilleur ami".

**- Tu restes aussi ? S'enquit Emma, à mon adresse.**

**- Oh ... non, non moi je pars à Jacksonville avec des amis ... et Tyler. Dis-je en appuyant bien sur le nom de son frère.**

**- Ah ... dommage, partie remise ? **

**- Evidemment. Répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.**

**- Tu ne lui dis rien pour cette Anna ? Me demanda Damon dans l'oreille.**

**- Je demanderai à Spencer de s'en charger. J'ai pas vraiment envie que mon frère m'en veuille alors qu'il se remet à peine de la mort de son meilleur pote et de toute cette histoire de drogue. Murmurais-je à mon tour.**

**- C'est peut être mieux comme ça. Approuva-t-il en m'embrassant la nuque. Tu vas me manquer ...**

**- Toi encore plus. Assurais-je avec un sourire complet.**

Il sourit discrètement, et m'enlaça de ses bras. Il allait me manqué, énormément même. Deux jours ... je pouvais bien tenir deux jours ? 48 heure, simple ... que j'allais passé au soleil en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis ... j'allais tenir, ou en tout cas, je l'espère. Je fermais les yeux, tout en me laissant bercé par la respiration de Damon, et des caresses qu'il me faisait sur le ventre, de sa main enfouit sous mon tee-shirt. J'adorai nos moments comme ça ... et j'en oubliais presque mon frère et Emma, présent dans la pièce !

**- Kol vient avec vous alors ? Me demanda Jeremy.**

Même si j'avais les yeux fermé ... j'imaginais déjà son sourire de sous-entendues.

**- Comme d'habitude. Répondis-je simplement. Et j'imagine déjà ton sourire, frérot, ne t'imagine rien de plus que de l'amitié ?**

**- Oh ... un ancien amour ? Supposa Emma.**

**- Pas du tout. Rétorquais-je en sentant le souffle de Damon se couper.**

**- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Kol est fou amoureux d'elle mais ... Elena a toujours dit qu'elle ne l'était pas. Expliqua mon frère d'un ton lasse. Tu pourrais lui donner une chance, comme même ! Imagine qu'il soit l'amour de ta vie ?**

**- Je sais différencier l'amour de l'amitié, et crois-moi, j'adore Kol comme ... un frère. Répondis-je lentement.**

**- Je dois prendre ça comment ? Murmura tout bas Damon.**

**- Crois-moi, je sais ce que je ressens ... en partie pour toi. Et c'est beaucoup plus que de l'amitié ... Murmurais-je à son oreille avec assurance. Te tracasse pas pour Kol, je lui ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas intéressé.**

**- Il a intérêt à avoir comprit, sinon je peux toujours aller le voir pour lui éclaircir les penser ... Proposa Damon avec un sourire narquois, toujours dans un chuchotement.**

- C'est noté ! Souris-je en lui embrassant discrètement la commissure des lèvres.

Il en sourit un peu plus, et resserra ses bras autour de moi. Sa possessivité était touchante, et j'avais hâte de voir ce que donnait sa jalousie. J'étais le genre de fille qui aimait savoir et voir de quelle façon son mec l'aime et ne l'a veut que pour lui, et j'assumais pleinement !

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard passé que la porte sonna pour annoncer le début de mon weekend à Jacksonville. J'entraînais silencieusement Damon par la main vers la cuisine, laissant Jeremy et Emma seule, jouant à la un jeux vidéo, et en profita pour embrasser le garçon qui faisait battre mon coeur de toutes mes forces pour garder ce petit souvenir durant le weekend. Il m'embrassa tout aussi passionnément, que je faillis perdre l'usage de mes jambes. Il me rattrapa de justesse et m'assis sur le plan de travail. J'entourai automatiquement sa taille de mes jambes, le rapprochant le plus possible de moi, et ne pris pas le temps de respirer, profitant un max de ce dernier moment à deux.

**- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ... Murmura-t-il quand il le put.**

**- Si cette Bennett te colle dès que je reviens au lycée, je l'a tue, c'es clair ? Répliquais-je en l'embrassant un peu plus langoureusement.**

**- De même pour Lockwood. Il est bien gentil, mais ce n'est pas en te collant qu'il réussira à conclure avec Caroline ! Ironisa Damon en m'embrassant de tout son amour.**

Je souris contre ses lèvres, et pris une énorme respiration pour me détacher de ses lèvres. Je posais mon front contre le sien, et repris une respiration calme et régulière. Sa respiration était tout aussi saccadée que la mienne, et je pus la sentir sur mes lèvres qui étaient toujours aussi proche des siennes. Il gara ses mains sur mes hanches, et les miennes sur sa nuque.

**- Tu peux pas savoir comment tu me rends dingue, Elena ... Soupira-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**

Je souris, et le rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

**- Ah ouais ... et comment ? Demandais-je avec un air innocent.**

**- Je pourrais te l'expliquer en plus bref détails ... mais Lockwood doit sûrement t'attendre dans l'entrée. Répondit-il avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Sauve-toi avant que je ne te kidnappe, Gilbert.**

**- A vos ordres, Sergent Salvatore. Souris-je en me remettant sur pied.**

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un furtif baisé tout en sortant la pièce à reculons.

**- Penses à moi, pendant que tu feras bronzette avec Mikaelson. Sourit-il en s'appuyant au frigo.**

**- Penses à moi, pendant que tu parleras de foot avec Stefan. Souris-je en quittant définitivement la pièce.**

Un vide se fit automatiquement à ce moment précis. Je perdis, au fur et à mesure de mes pas en direction de l'entrée, mon sourire.

Arrivée dans l'entrée, je vis un Tyler tout sourire m'accueillir dans ses bras. Je le pris brièvement dans mes bras en retour.

**- Contente de partir à Jacksonville loin de nos problèmes ? S'enthousiasma-t-il.**

**- ... ouais, ouais c'est cool. Répondis-je en retraite. Rebekkah est là ?**

**- Dans la voiture avec Kol. Répondit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.**

**- Attend, attend ... Emma est ici, si tu veux lui dire au revoir. Le prévins-je tout bas.**

**- Pourquoi est-elle ... ? Paniqua-t-il.**

**- Jeremy commence à sortir avec elle. Je ne le savais pas, je viens juste de l'apprendre ... elle passe le weekend ici. Lui appris-je.**

**- Ok, euh ... rejoins les autres, je vais lui parler. Me dit il.**

**- Pas de problèmes. Dis-je tout aussi simplement.**

Je pris ma valise que mon frère m'avait descendus, et sortis de la maison en vitesse pour rejoindre Rebekkah. Je me stoppa net avant d'entrer dans la voiture, et me mis à fixer la fenêtre de la cuisine, où Damon était posté, me regardant sans gêne. Le sourire me revint, et je lui fis un rapide signe de la main, le coeur lourd.

Il hocha la tête, et sourit un peu plus.

**- Elena Gilbert ... tu vas devoir m'expliquer quelques petits trucks pendant le trajet ! S'écria Rebekkah, tête hors de la vitrine.**

Je ris légèrement, et souris une dernière fois à Damon avant de partir.

* * *

Déçu de ce chapitre, réellement. Et je tiens à m'en excuser ! La moitié de ce chapitre, qui était à la base, passable, a été supprimé pour je ne sais quelle raison ! J'ai beau avoir chercher dans mes fichiers OpenOffice, je ne retrouvais plus ce chapitre là. J'ai essayé de le sauvé ... en vain. Je m'en excuse encore une fois !

**#Angel**

_PS : 147 reviews ... je vous adore !_


	14. Nick

**« Nick »**

* * *

Allongée sur un transat en bikini bleu turquoise aux côté de Rebekkah en bord de lac, je me mis à penser, les paupières closes derrière mes lunettes de soleil, à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer chez moi en ce moment. Enfin, plus précisément, à ce que Damon faisait. Malgré nos nombreux SMS échangés depuis mon départ, qui datait d'hier matin, il me manquait affreusement. C'était comme si je revivais ce manque qui m'avait bouffé il y a trois ans ... sauf que, la situation était beaucoup moins douloureuse puisque je sortais quasiment avec lui et qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonné par risque que je le repousse ! C'est fou ... Il y a trois ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je sortirais avec ce qui devait être mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un meilleur ami avec qui je pouvais parler de tout, mon confident ... Alors qu'en réalité, non, ça à toujours été beaucoup plus que ça, mais j'étais trop têtue et aveuglée pour voir que ... Damon et moi, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié qui datée de l'enfance.  
**- On est dans ses pensées, Gilbert ? Souffla Rebekkah, me faisant revenir à la réalité.**  
**- Exact. Répondis-je simplement, toujours les yeux fermés.**  
**- Quelque chose de tracasse ? Ou plutôt quelqu'un ? Supposa-t-elle.**  
Même les yeux fermés, je pouvais voir son maudit sourire au coin !  
**- Allons droit au but, Mikaelson. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Souris-je légèrement.**  
**- Tout, exactement tout ! S'extasia-t-elle.**  
Je soupirais, et ré-ouvris mes yeux tout en m'asseyant en tailleur, lui faisant face.  
**- Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse. Lui reprochais-je faussement.**  
**- Et observatrice. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant, s'asseyant à son tour. A quoi vous jouez, Salvatore et toi ?**  
**- A rien de bien méchant je dirais. Dis-je en tournant autour du pot malicieusement.**  
**- Mais encore ? Rit-elle légèrement. Allez, dit-le moi !**  
**- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te le dise alors que tu le sais déjà ? La narguais-je en souriant un peu plus.**  
Elle poussa un énorme crie - de joie - tout en me s'asseyant rapidement sur mon transat. Elle me tourna dans sa directement et me prit les mains, toute joyeuse.  
**- Allez, raconte-moi tout maintenant ! Je veux tout savoir ! Comment ça à commencé ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Ah, et comment ... **  
**- Doucement, respire ! Ris-je en la coupant. Ecoute, on est pas officiellement ensemble, ok ?**  
**- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en perdant tout sourire.**  
**- Mais on est pas non plus que de simple ... amis. Repris-je avec sérieux. Je suis pas totalement sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui. Ce que je suis sûr pour le moment, est que ce n'est pas que de simples sentiments d'amitiés que j'ai pour lui ... alors on a fait un compromis.**  
**- Vous en êtes au stade des compromis ? Et tu me dis que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Me taquina-t-elle.**  
**- Oh, c'est bon ! Ris-je malgré moi. **  
**- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dis, continue. Dit elle en reprenant son sérieux.**  
**- Bon ... il y a deux jours, à la soirée au Blue. Damon m'a un peu ... chauffée, alors je suis partis prendre l'air. Il m'a suivit et m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis six ans.**  
**- Putain ... Souffla-t-elle, visiblement surprise.**  
**- Ouais ... j'ai eus la même réaction. Et ... je l'ai embrassé.**  
**- Tu l'as ... Commença-t-elle à crier.**  
**- Chhhh, doucement. . Ty' et tes frères sont à quelques mètres de nous je te rappelle ! M'empressais-je de la couper en mettant ma main sur bouche tout en lui montrant le lac où les trois garçons s'amusaient.**  
**- Désolé ... Tu l'as embrassé ? Reprit-elle plus doucement, sourire aux lèvres.**  
**- Ouais, et crois-moi ... je le regrette pas du tout ! Souris-je à mon tour tout en repensant à cette soirée. Bref, à partir de là, on s'est dit que ... sortir en cachette, le temps que je prenne conscience de mes sentiments pour lui, était une bonne idée. Il a vraiment été génial ...**  
**- Oh ... toi, tu es sois amoureuse de lui, sois tu commences à tomber amoureuse ! Reprit-elle avec sérieux. Je dois dire que ... ça te va bien.**  
**- De quoi ? **  
**- D'être heureuse. Répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.**  
Je souris légèrement, tout en la prenant dans mes bras. Je me sentis totalement soulagée ... je ne me voyais pas lui mentir plus longtemps, ni à elle, ni à Tyler en passant. Je vais devoir aussi le lui dire, à lui aussi. Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'en rentrant de notre weekend, il va vouloir parler avec Damon ! Je le connaissais par coeur, et j'imaginais déjà le discourt de meilleur ami protecteur qu'allait faire Tyler !  
**- Les filles, vous venez ? Nous proposa Nick.**  
**- J'arrive ! Tu viens ? S'exclama Rebekkah en se levant.**  
**- Je vous rejoins, je vais appeler Damon. Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.**  
Elle me le rendit, et plongea dans le lac dans le seule but d'éclabousser les trois garçons. Je pris mon portable, et m'éclipsa à l'intérieur de la maison tout en composant le numéros de Damon. Je m'assis souplement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, tout en attendant impatiemment que ce dernier daigne me répondre.

* * *

Conversation téléphonique

_- Allo ? Répondit une voix féminine._  
**- Salut ... est-ce que Damon est là ? Répondis-je avec hésitation, sourcils froncé.**  
_- Oh ... Elena. Remarqua la personne au bout du fil._  
**- C'est qui ? Demandais-je, surprise.**  
_- Bonnie. Désolé, Damon est un peu prit là. Répondit cette dernière, presque agacé._  
**- Tu lui diras que j'ai appelée dans ce cas. Rétorquais-je en pinçant les lèvres, toute trace de joyeuseté disparut.**  
_- Si ça peut te faire plaisir ... Soupira-t-elle._  
**- Oh, et, Bonnie ? Repris-je.**  
_- Oui ?_  
**- Va te faire foutre ! Articulais-je fermement.**

_Fin_ de Conversation téléphonique

* * *

Bouillonnant de l'intérieur, je me remis sur pied tout en projetant mon portable sur la table à manger, qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le parquet de la cuisine. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier les dégâts de mon geste, je sortis de la maison et finis par me rallonger sur le transat, toute trace de joyeuseté envolée.

**- Tiens, une revenante ... Remarqua Nick en s'installant à côté de moi sur le transat de Rebekkah.**

**- Je suis pas d'humeur, Nick. Soupirais-je en laissant retomber ma tête en arrière.**

**- J'en ai assez pour nous deux, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Plaisanta-t-il. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Mikaelson ? Demandais-je directement.**

**- Connaître la meilleure amie de ma soeur et celle qui a volé le coeur de mon frère, rien de plus. Répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.**

Je me tournais vers lui, sans laisser apparaître le moindre sentiment. En à peine un jour, j'avais tout comprit du grand frère de Kol et Rebekkah : il était arrogant, prétentieux ... mais drôle. Il ressemble un peu à Damon ... sans ressembler à Damon. C'était étrange et amusant à la fois !

**- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Demandais-je une nouvelle fois, le plus simplement possible.**

**- Eh bien ... je sais déjà que tu t'appelles Elena Gilbert, tu es née le 23 Aout 1994, tu as un frère jumeau qui s'appelle Jeremy, une soeur aînée qui s'appelle Tracy. Tu prends des cours de Natation deux fois par semaine, de Yoga une fois par semaine et tu cours tout les samedis et dimanche matin avec ton père. Tu es la nouvelle capitaine de Cheerlearder de ton nouveau lycée, et tu adores ce qui touche à la mode, le stylisme, la photo ... enfin bref. Ton meilleur ami d'enfance t'a fait blessée pour je ne sais quelle raison il y a trois ans, et tu lui a pardonné cette semaine. Ton meilleur ami est Tyler, et ta meilleure amie ... Rebekkeh ou Caroline, je ne sais plus. Oh, et tu n'es pas encore sûr de ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Déclara-t-il.**

J'en restais ... bouche bée. Comment un mec que je ne connaissais que depuis une journée me connaissais aussi bien dans les détails ? Rebekkah, bien sûr ...

**- Ta soeur parle beaucoup trop. Rétorquais-je, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.**

**- Je t'ai redonné le sourire, c'est déjà ça de gagner. Sourit-il en retour. Mais, oui, Bekkah parle beaucoup trop, c'est vrai. **

**- Que veux-tu savoir de plus sur moi ? Tout ce que tu viens de dire est exactement ... ce que je suis, et fait. Repris-je.**

**- J'aimerai connaître la fille génial que prétend Rebekkah. Je ne dis pas que ... tu es ennuyante ou quoique ce soit mais ... j'aimerai connaître la véritable Elena. Celle qui s'amuse, qui profite de la vie sans limites. **

**- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu comptes rencontrer cette facette de moi. Avouais-je en repensant au coup de fil que je venais de passer.**

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'enquit-il légèrement.**

**- Rien de grave ... j'espère. Rien de bien spécial, en fait. Hésitais-je en souriant un peu plus. **

**- Au moins, tu as récupérer ton magnifique sourire, c'est plutôt pas mal. Plaisanta-t-il en s'allongeant sur son transat.**

**- Et toi alors ? Je ne te connais pas du tout. Enfin, je sais que tu t'appelles Nick et que tu es le frère de Kol et Rebekkah mais ... c'est tout. Révélais-je en grimaçant légèrement.**

**- En réalité ... mon prénom est Nikklaus. M'avoua-t-il en riant légèrement. Je préfère largement Nick, mais je n'ai jamais voulus changer de nom parce que je sais que ma mère a toujours voulus appeler l'un de ces fils comme ça. Je suis née le 17 Septembre 1993 et je suis l'aînée de Kol, Rebekkah, et d'Elijiah, qu'on appelle Ely. J'ai 19 ans, et j'étudiais à Oxford, que j'ai quitté il y a quelques semaines pour profiter de ma soeur avant de repartir pour l'Europe. J'ai pris des cours de Boxe et de Lutte au lycée, mais j'ai arrêté quand je me suis casser le bras en dernière année. **

**- Euh ... Vous avez tous des nom bizarres dans votre famille ? Demandais-je, amusée.**

**- Je sais, les Mikaelson ont des nom peu commun ! Rit-il sans gêne. Mais c'est ce qui fait en partie de nous une famille spécial !**

**- Et vos caractères sont tout aussi spécial ! Ajoutais-je en éclatant de rire à mon tour.**

Pendant plus d'un heure, je sympathisais avec l'aînée Mikaelson, qui était tout aussi adorable que ses frères et soeurs. Il était gentils, drôle ... mais toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là ! Il m'avait calmée et m'avais fait passer une heure de dingue. Nous avions rit, parlés, discutés de tout et de rien, et fait de la cuisine ... enfin, essayés en tout cas. Durant une toute petite heure, j'avais oublié que Bonnie existait, que son amour pour mon copain existait, qu'elle avait été au côté de lui pendant ces trois ans avait disparu ... Enfin bref, j'avais tout oublier de cette pétasse, et ça m'avait fait du bien.

**- Gilbert, tu es avec nous ? **

Je relevais mon regard, et repris mes esprits. Je souris légèrement tout en hochant la tête. Assise par terre, genoux plié contre ma poitrine, je fis tourner mon verre de whisky dans ma main tout en reprenant le cour de la discutions.

**- Stefan est vraiment un type fiable ? Répéta Nick avec impatience.**

**- J'en sais rien, je ne lui parle pas. Répondit Kol, concentré sur son jeu vidéo à la télé.**

**- Je le connais à peine et ... je commence à bien l'aimer. Avoua Tyler, battant sans difficulté le jeune Mikaelson.**

**- Elena, dit-lui toi ! Reprit Rebekkah, agacé de cette situation.**

**- Stefan est un mec adorable et gentille, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Assurais-je à Nick.**

**- Mouais ... pas sûr. Dit-il, à moitié convaincue.**

**- S'il te plaît, Nick, ne bousille pas tout ! Le supplia sa jeune soeur. Stefan est le mec dont j'ai toujours rêvé !**

**- Tu as toujours dit ça quand tu sortais avec d'autres gars Bekkah ! La taquina Kol.**

**- Toi, ferme-là et joue ! Dit elle avec fermeté.**

**- Il n'a pas tord pour autant ! Reprit Nick. Stefan n'échapperas pas à la discution " Mikaelson ".**

**- La quoi ? Ris-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.**

**- Nick a une discution assez particulière avec tout les mecs que je fréquente. La plupart ce sont barrés ... M'expliqua Rebekkah.**

J'éclatais de rire, sans gêne vis-à-vis de Rebekkah. Cette famille était une vrai énigme à elle même, mais n'était pas pour autant comme les autres ! Alors que mon fou rire s'arrêtait petit à petit, je reçu un coussin en pleine figure. Je posais mon verre, et fusillais ma meilleure amie du regard, qui étouffait son rire de sa main. Je lui relançais, et se mit en place une bataille de coussin incontrôlable entre amis ...

**Eclipse - 23:54**

Allongée sous mes draps, je me mis à penser à demain. Comment allais-je réagir face à Bonnie ? L'étrangler est une bonne idée mais ... Je ne pense pas que Damon puisse me pardonner de l'assassinat de sa meilleure amie ... La sonnerie de mon portable me fis sursauter. Je le pris en main et vis : **Nouveau message de****Damon Salvatore** s'allumait sur l'écran. Je soupirais. Le lire ou attendre demain matin, sur le trajet du retour ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et le lues comme une grande fille ... celle que je devrais être au lieu de me comporter comme une gamine !

**De : Damon Salvatore**

**A : Elena Gilbert**

_Salut, je viens tout juste de rentrer de mon entraînement d'endurance. J'étais avec ton frère, qui m'a dit que Bonnie avait répondu à ton appel ... Désolé, sincèrement. Elle était entrain de s'engueuler avec Emma sur le sujet " cheerleaders ". Je crois que le fait d'être mener par la petite amie du mec qu'elle "aime" ne lui va pas du tout ... bref. Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir laisser mon portable pendant mon jogging en présence de Bonnie :S_ _Bonne nuit, __et à demain il mio angelo. Jtm_

* * *

158 Rev' ... je vous adore :) !

**#Angel**


	15. Oups

**« Oups »**

**Jennyfer Aniston** est _Hannah Clark - Salvatore_

* * *

Je sonnais pour la énième fois à la porte d'entrée : Personne. Dans un soupire d'énervement, je frappais rageusement contre la porte d'entrée de chez moi. Il était 12:45, et je venais tout juste de rentrée de Jacksonville. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais chaud, et ce n'était pas le moment de me faire faux-bond ! Surtout qu'à cette heure-ci, ma mère devrait être à la maison ! Rebekkah avait raison ... j'aurais dus les prévenir que je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui ... Me voilà coincé comme une conne à l'extérieur de chez moi maintenant.

**- Elena ? **

Je me retournais et un sourire apparût finalement sur mes lèvres. Pas si coincé que ça finalement ...

**- Hannah, comment ça va ? Demandais-je joyeusement en prenant ma valise tout en marchant tout droit vers ma marraine et, bien évidemment, la mère de Damon et Sophia.**

**- Très bien ma puce. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours jeune fille ? Me sourit-elle en m'embrassant la joue.**

**- Si, mais je suis revenu beaucoup plus tard de mon weekend entre amis. Le justifiais-je. Maman n'est pas chez toi ?**

**- Je crois qu'elle a rendez-vous chez son gynécologue aujourd'hui. Tu es coincée dehors, je parie ? Devina-t-elle, sourire amusée.**

**- Gagnée. Grimaçais-je en continuant de sourire.**

**- Allez, viens par là ma belle ! Rit-elle en me prenant par les épaules.**

Je l'a remerciée d'un simple sourire. Hannah était ... Hannah Salvatore. Je ne saurais comment la décrire ... Elle est sans doute la femme la plus saine d'esprit que je connaisse ! Elle est ouverte, pleine de vie, joyeuse, et un chouïa arrogante - que Damon a bien évidemment hérité dès la naissance ! - ... Bref, Hannah Salvatore était tout bonnement la marraine la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'est donné de connaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Arrivée au pas de sa porte, elle sourit d'une étrange façon. Elle se tourna vers moi, et, tout en se retournant vers moi, cria :

**- Damon, je sais que tu as séché aujourd'hui ! Cria-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Viens par ici petit flemmard !**

Je ris légèrement tout en laissant ma valise près de la porte. Je suivis Hannah jusqu'au pied des escaliers, et nous entendîmes un soupire et un claquement de porte.

**- Ok, Mam', je peux tout t'expliquer. En fait, aujourd'hui, je Commença Damon, torse nu avec un simple caleçon blanc comme vêtement** (aperçue)**. **

Son regard resta bloquée sur moi. Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je laissais un léger rire s'échapper de mes lèvres. Mon regard se tourna vers Hannah, qui roula des yeux tout en souriant.

**- Je vous laisse les jeunes ... Chantonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce à grand pas.**

Une fois ma tendre marraine partit, je relevais mon regard vers un Damon, tout sourire.

**- Qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour, je verrais Damon Salvatore avec un simple caleçon ? Tu sais que le blanc te rend encore plus sexy que tu ne l'es déjà au moins ? Avouais-je en montant les marches d'escaliers avec lenteur.**

**- Tu t'es bien amusée avec Tyler ? Demanda-t-il, provocateur.**

**- Quelle idée de laisser ton portable avec Bennett dans les parages ? Jouais-je à mon tour en m'approchant un peu plus de lui.**

**- Ok, je rend les armes ! Soupira-t-il en levant les mains, vaincus.**

Je souris un peu plus, et enroula mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il retrouva un peu plus le sourire et se pencha, tout en prenant fermement ma taille de ses bras, laissant effleurer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

**- Un weekend sans toi ... c'est insupportable.**

**- Je te laisserai plus, dans ce cas. Murmurais-je en posant mon front contre le sien, inspirant son parfum naturel qui était juste ... wow.**

Il sourit à cette promesse, et me souleva pour m'entraîner je ne sais où. Il ne me serrait pas tellement fort, juste suffisamment pour que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol ... Observant chaque détails de son visage, on aurait dit que me porter ne lui demander pas tant d'efforts que ça ...

De son pied, il poussa l'une des portes du couloir, et me reposa au sol. Je regardais autour de moi ... C'était sa chambre (aperçue). Elle n'avait rien avoir avec l'ancienne que j'avais connu ... elle avait totalement changée, modernisée.

**- Si j'avais sus que tu passerais à la maison ... j'aurais sans doute un peu plus rangé ma chambre. M'assura Damon en me regardant détailler sa chambre.**

**- Non ... t'inquiète. Je l'a trouve sympa comme elle est ! Lui assurais-je en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.**

Il me sourit et me bascula mon corps sur son lit. Il claqua rapidement la porte de sa chambre, et se laissa tomber au dessus de mon corps, capturant mes lèvres au passage. Souriante de ce nouveau moment intime - que j'attendais avec impatience depuis deux jours -, je rendis ce chaste baisé en passionné. C'était comme si ... nos lèvres étaient collées, impossible de les détacher ! Soupirant de bien être contre ses lèvres, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, les aventurant dans cette chevelure noir corbeaux. Il gémit contre mes lèvres tout en pressant son corps contre le mien, et aventura, à son tour, ses mains sur mon corps : bras, hanches ... et s'arrêta sur mes cuisses. S'entend la situation changer du tout au tout, mon coeur s'emballa légèrement. Pas que je n'ai jamais eus de rapport avec un garçon ... loin de là ! Mais c'était Damon. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui ... Il n'est pas comme les autres.

Mais je le laissais faire, confiante. Quittant ses lèvres pour m'aventurer sur son coup et son épaule droite, il en profita pour explorer ma poitrine, sous toutes formes. Bien vite, je rejetai la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir. Insciemment, j'avais légèrement écarté mes jambes, le laissant prendre place entres elles. Je me sentis légèrement rougir, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Je retins un long soupire de plaisir quand pressa la zone basse de son ventre conte la mienne. Ma bouche formait un O, dont aucun son n'y sortit. J'essayais, en vain, de contrôler les battements de mon coeur, et les sensations que parcouraient mon corps quand Damon me touchait, m'embrasser.

Mais je ne pus en retenir un quand il pressa un peu plus son bas du ventre contre le mien ... me faisant sentir sa naissante érection. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, et releva instinctivement mon bassin contre le sien. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement face à mon mouvement, laissant tomber sa tête contre ma poitrine.

**- Tu vas me tuer ... Souffla-t-il.**

**- Damon ... Soupirais-je légèrement quand il m'enleva mon T-shirt avec hâte, l'envoyant valser au bout de la pièce.**

Mon short y passa, et rejoignis alors bien vite mon T-shirt. J'étais désormais en sous vêtement (aperçue) devant lui, qui me dévorait littérairement des yeux. Il avait légèrement la boute entre-ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire ...

**- Tu portes souvent du léopard ? Lâcha-t-il.**

**- Non, pas vraiment ... Répondis-je, respiration à moitié saccadée. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'adore ! Soupira-t-il de frustration en replongeant sur mes lèvres.**

Il plaqua son corps contre le mien, plaçant fermement, de ses mains, mes jambes de par et d'autres de sa tailles. Il effectua un léger mouvement de bassin qui me fis gémir contre ses lèvres.

Prise d'une soudaine adrénaline, je le fis basculé sur le côté. Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, intimité contre intimité. Je l'entendis déglutir difficilement, tendis que je caressais sensuellement son torse.

**- Tu veux me torturer, c'est pas possible. Gémit-il, alors que je bougeais mon bassin dans un mouvement circulaire. **

Je souris, amusée, et frotta un peu plus nos bas. Je le sentis retenir sa respiration, et, d'un geste rapide, il prit un des coussins de son lit pour le plaquer sur son visage pour y crier sa frustration sans gêne. Je retins un ricanement, pinçant les lèvres. C'était amusant à voir, et ... à sentir. Je me penchais légèrement, et me maintins en plaçant mes mains de par et d'autre du visage de Damon. Il finit par retirer le coussin, et, me voyant aussi proche de lui, se pencha pour m'embrasser le plus tendre et amoureusement possible, tenant fermement mes hanches.

**- Je t'aime ... Laissais-je échapper contre ses lèvres.**

Il se figea automatiquement à ces mots. Même moi, je ne mettais pas rendu compte de l'importance de ce que je venais de laisser échapper ... Il plongea alors son regard bleu azur dans le mien, et c'est à ce moment précis que je remarquais un certain changement dans son regard. De l'amour ? De l'envie ? Du soulagement ? C'était un tout. Il avait le regard pétillant, et un sourire ravageur ... Sérieusement, comment ne pas fondre ?

Il se redressa, et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Toujours assise sur lui, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Après avoir passer un cape plus que "passionné", le romantique prenait sans doute place dans l'atmosphère ... Il redressa la tête, et captura mes lèvres pour me voler un baisé ... beaucoup plus langoureux que les précédents. Désormais un peu plus à l'aise devant lui, je me laissais aller et profitais un peu plus de la situation. Il n'y avais plus de Bonnie, plus personnes. Il n'y avait que lui et moi ... ou presque.

**- Ok les jeunes, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'hormones dans l'air ... Nous stoppa Hannah de l'autre côté de la porte, tapant toute fois sur celle-ci trois fois.**

**- Maman ! S'écria Damon en couvant nos corps légèrement dénudé de sa couette, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle à son tour en détournant le regard, plus que surprise.**

**- Malaise ... Murmurais-je pour moi même en tournant la tête dans une autre direction, feu aux joues.**

J'étais gêné, et ... j'avais de rire. Cette situation était plus que surprenante et hilarante à la fois !

**- Euh ... Ok. Habillez-vous et ... venez dans le Salon ! Nous dit-elle d'un air hésitant.**

De nous trois, je pense que la personne la plus gênée était elle, ce qui me donna l'envie de sourire ... un sourire qui retomba bien vite quand Damon m'annonça :

**- Super, la discutions sur la contraception tant désirée ... Soupira-t-il en se laissant retombé sur son lit.**

**- Quoi ? Lâchais-je. Ne me dit pas que ...**

**- Ouais ... je sais, ça va être gênant.**

**- Me retrouver devant ma marraine qui me parle de contraception et de sexe juste à côté de son fils qui est soi disant passant mon copain n'est pas le genre de discutions que j'aurais espéré entretenir à l'avenir. Ironisais-je la voix paniquais.**

**- On est deux alors ... Sourit-il d'un air enjôleur.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et repris le coussin à côté de lui pour lui plaquer sur le visage, décrétant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me draguer ou de m'allumer ... même si ça marchait plutôt bien.

Je me relevais souplement, et me remis sur pied tout en remettant mes vêtements un par un face à un Damon qui ne se cachait pas à me reluquer.

**- La vus vous plait Salvatore ? Souriais-je au coin.**

**- Bien plus que vous le ne pensez, Gilbert. Sourit-il en entrant dans mon jeu.**

Je pris au passage l'un de ses T-shirt noir, et lui balança sur le torse.

**- Habille-toi au lieu de rester fixé sur ma poitrine ! Ris-je de bon coeur.**

Il fit la moue, mais l'enfila sans riposter. Il se remit ensuite sur pied, tout en me prenant par la taille au passage. Ouvrant la porte tout en prenant une grande inspiration, il me dit tout en m'entraînant vers le Salon :

**- Prête pour avoir un discutions hyper gênante ? **

**- Pas du tout, et toi ? Demandais-je à voix basse.**

**- Encore moins ... Murmura-t-il alors que nous entrions dans le Salon.**

Arrivés dans le Salon, nous nous installions sans un mot, côte à côte, en face de Hannah qui nous sourit, pas plus inquiète que ça ... Mais pas non plus à l'aise jusqu'à l'extrême.

**- Ok, les enfants ... je sais que vous ne voulez pas avoir cette conversation. Moi non plus ... mais nous n'avons pas le choix, je suppose. Commença-t-elle.**

**- Maman, on est plus des enfants ... Soupira Damon.**

**- Exact, c'est ce que j'ai pus voir là-haut, puisque quand vous étiez enfant ... vous n'étiez que meilleurs amis. Reprit sa mère, en nous regardant tour à tour, avant de s'arrêter à moi. J'espère au moins qu'il t'a déclaré sa flamme dignement ?**

**- Maman ! S'écria Damon, gêné.**

**- Quoi ? Je demande juste ! Se défendit-elle comme si de rien été.**

**- Non, non c'était plutôt ... direct mais j'ai adoré. Ris-je.**

**- C'est déjà ça de gagné, ça fait comme même six ans qu'elle traîne cette histoire ... Soupira Hannah.**

**- Maman ! S'écria une nouvelle fois son fils.**

**- Oui, oui désolé. Reprit-elle, un peu plus sérieuse. Bon ... est-ce que vous ... vous ... vous l'avez déjà ... ?**

**- Non, non. Répondis-je automatiquement, coupant son supplice.**

**- On est ensemble que depuis quelques jours, maman ... Soupira une nouvelle fois Damon. **

**- Pourtant, Miranda ne m'a rien dit ... Dit Hannah, surprise. Savannah non plus ...**

**- On a rien dit à Stefan, et à personne en fait. Repris-je. Je voulais être sûr de ce que je ... ressentais.**

**- Oh ... et tu l'es ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.**

**- Je crois qu'on vous l'a prouvez à l'étage du haut, non ? Souris-je en jouant avec la main de Damon.**

Elle rit légèrement en nous regardant d'un air attendri.

**- Je ne voyais pas Damon avec une autre fille que toi ... au moins, je n'aurais pas à sortir mes griffes puisque vous êtes raide dingue l'un et l'autre.**

**- Ouais ... personne ne résiste très longtemps à Damon Salvatore. Se vanta Damon.**

**- Dit il alors qu'il est fou amoureux de moi ... Chantonnais-je, mine moqueuse.**

Il sourit d'un sourire franc, tandis que Hannah regardait cette échange en souriant à son tour.

**- Bon ... je crois que nous ne sommes, tout les trois, pas encore prêt à cette conversation. Je vous laisse, les amoureux ! Souria-t-elle en sortant de la pièce avec lenteur, avant de crier du couloir : Au fait, Bonnie a appelée pour tes devoirs !**

Je perdis vite mon sourire, et m'assis contre l'appuie bras du canapé, jambes plaqués sur ma poitrine, légèrement éloigné de Damon. Ce dernier soupira discrètement ... ou presque. Il se tourna vers moi et me pris les jambes pour me tirer vers lui, prenant dans ses bras pour me rassurer, je pense.

**- Sois pas jalouse ... c'est qu'une amie. M'assura-t-il.**

**- Raide dingue de toi. Rétorquais-je.**

**- Hé ... c'est comme Lockwood et toi, c'est ... **

**- Non ! Le coupais-je brusquement. Tyler et moi, on est comme deux frères et soeur. Elle et toi ... c'est chelou, je sais même pas ce que vous êtes théoriquement.**

**- Théoriquement, on est amis elle et moi.**

**- Théoriquement, elle amoureuse de toi ! Repris-je, haineuse.**

**- Elena, écoute ... Il n'y a que toi, et ça à toujours été toi. M'assura-t-il, droit dans les yeux.**

Je ne vis que de la sincérité dans ses paroles, gestes et regard. Le problème dans le fond ... n'était pas lui, mais elle. Son comportement était juste ... insupportable.

**- Elle va bien le comprendre demain en nous voyant aussi proches alors. Repris-je calmement. **

**- C'est à dire ? Insista-t-il, un légère sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Que demain, Caroline va me prendre la tête pour ne pas lui avoir dit que je n'étais plus célibataire. Souris-je légèrement à mon tour.**

Il sourit un peu plus et prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains.

**- Je t'aime, Elena Gilbert. Murmura-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Damon Salvatore. Souris-je en capturant ses lèvres sans gêne.**

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, tout en accentuant le baisé.

* * *

**Eclipse de quelques heures**

* * *

Après avoir passé des heures et des heures à nous câliner, Damon devait partir rejoindre Stefan pour une sortie entre potes, au terrain de basket. Malgré son envie à rester avec moi, je le poussais tout de même à aller voir ses amis, à profiter tant qu'ils sont encore ici. Il partit alors sans grande motivation, me laissant dans le salon face à la télé. Hannah m'avait laissé plusieurs numéros en cas d'urgence, et était elle aussi sortie avec des amies. J'étais seule, et je savourais ce moment de calme dans la maison, sachant que quand Sophia reviendra des cours ... la maison en sera toute retournée !

Étonnement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna. Surprise, je me remis sur pied et alla ouvrir, hésitante.

En ouvrant la porte, j'eus la merveilleuse - ou pas - surprise d'y voir Bonnie, toute souriante. Sourire qui retomba totalement en me voyant au pas de la porte.

**- Bonnie ... Tu sais qu'il est comme même dix-huit heure ? Répliquais-je sans grande répartie.**

**- Je me devais de donner des devoirs à Damon. Tu sais, ça se fait, entre meilleurs amis ? Dit elle, hypocrite. Il es là, au fait ?**

**- Sortie avec des amis. Répondis-je simplement. **

**- Et tu es toute seule chez lui ? Se surprit-elle à demander.**

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai commis aucun délit. En même temps ... sa mère est ma marraine et lui, mon petit copain, c'est pas comme si j'étais en tord. Souris-je, d'un air fière.**

Elle resta bloquée quelques instants, bouche entre-ouverte. Super ! Je voulais très exactement faire ce petite effet ...

**- Ton quoi ? S'écria une voix derrière Bonnie.**

Cette dernière sursauta, et se retourna me laisser voir ... Sophia, sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Oh mon dieu ! J'y crois pas, enfin ! S'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, avant de se retourner et dire à Bonnie. Et TOC dans tes dents pétasse !**

J'explosais de rire et me laissa entraîner, toujours dans les bras de Sophia, à l'intérieur de la maison, tandis que cette dernière claqua la porte d'entrer.

* * *

Sincèrement désolé de cet énorme retard. Ma fiction est en petite pause pour un certain temps :/ Je reviens dès mes exams terminés ! [ dans à peine une semaine je pense ... ]

Gros bisx je vous aimes :)

**#Angel**


End file.
